Wait what happened to me?
by tarien en' ohta
Summary: --UNDER REVIEW--This is one girl's journey from nightmares to reality. That's the simplest way to put it. The 1st few chapters are kinda slow, forgive me it gets better. It's based on a recurring nightmare I myself used to have.-COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story I even attempted writing. It has flaws and I'm damned proud of them...However, this is the revised and edited version (meaning no more grammatical and chronological errors). **

**Originally begun June 24, 2007 and finished on April 12, 2008. The sequel has already been begun. **

**Reposted on May 26, 2008**

* * *

After all the worthless drama, typical teenage bullshit, and occasional tragedies this year I thought life was going pretty good.

That is until the nightmares I have been having since I was six came true.

Damnit, this summer was supposed to be fun. I had a trip to Europe, summer camp in Georgia, finally getting my license, and becoming part of my school's morning news program to look forward to. Well, I got the first one down.

Sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Cassidy. I'm 16 turning 17 next month, that is if this month is still June. I was born and raised in the 'burbs outside Memphis, Tennessee. I am not your typical blonde Southern Belle, and I have been kidnapped.

The biggest problem isn't that I have been kidnapped though. My biggest problem is that I am positive that my kidnapper isn't human. Jesus, I feel like I'm living in an Anne Rice novel just saying that, but it's true this man can't be human.

Sorry, let me start from the beginning…..


	2. Chapter 2

"Cassidy lane Kruger! Get your butt out of bed right now!"

"Wha…aww….coming dad!" I rolled over grumbling curses.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!! Connor get the hell out of my room right now!"

Oh, how I love summer mornings, sorry, afternoons. Especially the lovely awakenings by my dad and little brother. I mean I had just gotten back from a trip to Europe, I know awesome right, and how much stuff did I really have to do?

Oh well, I'll just deal with it.

I looked at the clock, 12 noon exactly. Well I guess I can rely on my dad's ADD for another maybe 20 minutes of peace. I stepped off my bed, its 3 feet off the ground, and walked over to my laptop. Immediately _The Phantom of the Opera_ soundtrack started playing in my room. I closed my door, sat down on my floor, and continued unpacking my suitcase. Don't get me wrong I am not a neat person, not at all; it's just that sometimes I get a little bit OCD about things.

--6 hours later--

"Mommy!" Both me and my brother screamed as my mom opened the door.

"Hey babies, help me with these bags?" My mom said as I hugged her.

"Sure!" I exclaimed before helping my mom unload groceries.

I am such a weirdo and so is the rest of my family. You see my dad owns his own business and works out of the house, my mom works downtown in an investment company, I am a crazy teenaged girl on my school's speech team, and my little brother is a hellion. Personality wise I am almost completely like my dad, comes from being a daddy's girl, and my brother is a mommy's boy so he acts like her, sorta.

We go from fighting one minute, to hugging the next, then spending quality time with each other.

We are weird. Oh well.

About 4 hours later, I was sitting in my room talking with people on myspace when I heard a tapping at my window. It scared the shit out of me. Why? Because my room is on the second floor, there are no trees near my window, I live in the boonies, my neighbor has this weird obsession with me, and it's pitch black outside.

But, me being the cat I am, I got up to check and see what it was.

As I pulled the string for my roman blinds, I noticed something outside on my back porch. I stopped pulling on my blinds, ran over and turned my bedroom light off. I went back to my window and peered outside again. What I saw scared me, it was a bobcat about to attack my baby!

No, I do not have a child; I have four cats that might as well be my children. And this mangy animal was about my precious baby, Harry potter.

I immediately grabbed my Air Soft shotgun and ran down the hall to my little brother's room. I grabbed his paintball gun and loaded it as the fight began outside. I raced downstairs and through open the back door. I quickly took aim and that bobcat turned neon green. I cocked the paintball gun and shot again. The bobcat let out a yelp and ran.

I picked up the shotgun from where I left it and pumped it, just in case, then ran over to my baby. He wasn't hurt too badly, and I carried him inside gently. I then went and woke my dad up.

--Later that night--

I rolled over and woke up.

Damnit I hated that nightmare. It was the same every time….

* * *

I woke up in a strange bed and tried to roll over. I couldn't because a man's arms were wrapped around me. I struggled in his grip until he woke up. As soon as he did, the lights in the room came on. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. I was fearful for a second and then angry. It must have flashed across my face because the man chuckled.

"Dearest, you do not have to fear me, nor be angry; I am not going to hurt you"

I immediately jumped out of the bed and ran for the door. He was there in a flash to stop me. I stared at him with hate in my eyes. He only laughed and bent to kiss me. I refused and ran for the door closest to me. It was a bathroom. I locked myself in and waited for the man to come after me. I didn't know how I knew he was evil I just did. And I knew I had stay away from him at all costs.

"Cassidy why do you run from me? I am not going to harm you." His voice echoed around the bathroom.

I let out a small scream in surprise and he started to laugh. The next thing I knew he was right next to me, picking me up to carry me back into the bedroom. I struggled and he stared right into my eyes. I felt myself slipping away.

* * *

I shuddered from the memory. I had been having the same nightmare since I was six fucking years old and I was tired of it. Yeah it may not seem very scary, but to me it was. I don't know why either, I'm the girl who bursts out laughing in horror movies as all of my friends are screaming around me.

I thought about it and decided it wasn't the situation that scared me; it was the man. No one should be that beautiful and simultaneously evil. I mean I wasn't in love with the man or anything, but I can appreciate a hottie when I see one ok. He was just so evil; again, I don't know how I knew I just did. I had known since that night ten years ago when the nightmares started.

What else was strange about the dream was that I always appeared to be a teenager in it, even when I was six. I always looked like I do now…

"Oh well, I'll deal with it in the morning," I muttered before glancing at my clock which read 3:00 am. 'Definitely deal with it in the morning,' I thought, 'it's been a long night already, plus Harry needs to see a vet in the morning.'


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning my dad and I drove my cat to the vet. He was fine and just needed to be kept inside for a few days.

We got back home I went to finish my chores. I was bored until my best friend called.

When Sarah calls, there is a lack of multitasking, and since I had just gotten back from Europe I had to tell her everything. Three hours later, we were both sadly called away.

I went to see the new Fantastic 4 movie and fell asleep as soon as I got home.

At 3:00 AM, I woke up from the nightmare.

This was weird, I usually only had the nightmare maybe once or twice a month and never two nights in a row. I **could not** tell my family, I had tried that already. Like the saying goes, no one listens to kids.

After 20 minutes of debating with my brain, which I do way too often, I decided to go downstairs and take an aspirin. I got out of bed and tripped over something that was on my floor. This made me fall into my cardboard cutout of Anakin Skywalker and knock him over. After swearing because I stubbed my toe, I picked him up. While doing this I noticed movement outside my door.

I opened my door to find someone standing there. At first, I thought it was my dad, and then I realized he was about 6 inches taller and lacking about 100 pounds. I turned my bedroom light on and looked up into the eyes I had come to fear.

-- Kidnapper's POV--

I saw the fear on her face and couldn't help but smile. I had been living in the South since I was turned, and had met many a Southern Belle. Something about her was different though, I had known she would be mine since she was six.

After that first night of watching her though, a certain amount of caution had to be observed. She always seemed to know when I was around. Her sleep would immediately become fitful and she would always wake up at 3:00 AM sharp. I wasn't sure why. I also wasn't sure why I couldn't read her mind; hell, I could read her entire family's minds, but not hers. She intrigued me.

Coming out of my thoughts I realized she was about to scream. I locked eyes with her and she immediately dropped into a deep slumber. That was one power I would never be upset to possess even if it only worked on a tiny number of humans.

I picked up her snoring form and slung her over my shoulder. I got to the edge of the balcony that served as the hallway for the upstairs and jumped off. Landing without a sound, I walked the few steps to her front door. I heard a growling as I exited and mentally cursed myself for forgetting her dogs.

As they began to bark and growl, I felt her stirring on my shoulder. This time I cursed aloud and took flight. I stayed just above the tops of the trees until I reached my house.

I landed outside my front door and my best friend Jonathan quickly opened it.

"Fuck, Mike I thought I had promised to leave her alone." His eyes reflected his anger as they changed from his normal light blue to a dark red.

"Yes, yes I did, but she caught me and I couldn't very well leave her there to scream now could I?" I responded, my eyes turning the same color red.

While Jon and I stared at each other, she began to stir again. I pushed past Jon and took her upstairs to my room. I laid her down on the bed and couldn't resist snuggling in next to her as the sun began to rise. I put my arms around her and immediately fell asleep.

-- Cassidy's POV--

I woke up in a strange bed and tried to roll over. I couldn't because a man's arms were wrapped around me. I struggled in his grip until he woke up. As soon as he did, the lights in the room came on. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. I was fearful for a second and then angry. It must have flashed across my face because the man chuckled.

"Dearest, you do not have to fear me, nor be angry; I am not going to hurt you"

I immediately jumped out of the bed and ran for the door. He was there in a flash to stop me. I stared at him with hate in my eyes. He only laughed and bent to kiss me. I refused and ran for the door closest to me. It was a bathroom. I locked myself in and waited for the man to come after me. I didn't know how I knew he was evil I just did. And I knew I had stay away from him at all costs.

"Cassidy why do you run from me? I am not going to harm you." His voice echoed around the bathroom.

I let out a small scream in surprise and he started to laugh. The next thing I knew he was right next to me, picking me up to carry me back into the bedroom. I struggled and he stared right into my eyes. I felt myself slipping away into sleep and my last conscious thought was that this was my nightmare.

--Michelangelo's POV--

I watched her slip into sleep a second time and realized that it was now my feeding time. Her blood was screaming at me, but I knew I would have to wait for her if I ever wanted her trust. I put her back in the bed and tucked her in.

Right before I left I placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Later, dearest, later."

I slipped out of the room and informed Jonathan that if she awoke before my return to not let her leave. I also warned of the consequences of him laying a hand or fang on her.

-- Jonathan's POV--

"Whatever Mike, you know I won't touch your pet."

He stared at me incredulously before chuckling and leaving the house.

I didn't lie to him I wasn't going to touch her but that didn't mean I wasn't going to see what he was all worked up about. I had only seen the girl twice, once when she was but a short tomboyish ten year old and a second time last night when she was thrown over Mike's shoulder.

As I walked up the stairs I smiled at the memory, and then the thought of her having a nice ass crossed my mind. I stopped, the smile faded from my lips and I shook my head.

"Okay, Jon no more dirty thoughts about the girl, keep your mind focused on the fact that you are about to propose to a woman you have been in love with for over 100 years damnit." I muttered to myself as I slowly opened the door to Mike's room.

I stared at the sleeping form in front of me. She wasn't that bad looking but she wasn't drop dead gorgeous either. Her golden blonde hair reached just past her shoulders and her face appeared slightly sad. I guess having Mike kidnap you from your home in the middle of the night would do that to you, but when I tried to access her mind I couldn't.

Now that was strange, why couldn't I access her mind? I could access anyone's, even my father's. Being born a vampire had it's advantages. Oh well, I took one last look at the girl in front of me and reminded myself to ask Mike about this new development later.

I trudged off to my room two floors above and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

-- Cassidy's POV--

Screaming, that's what I was doing when I woke up. At first, I didn't know why I was screaming, but when two strong arms encircled my waist and the one face I never wanted to see again appeared with them, I remembered why. For ten years, almost eleven now that I think about it, this man had haunted my dreams. At different nights throughout my childhood, he had been there scaring the daylights out of me.

Eventually I calmed down, being a forensics kid, I learned how to be loud and save my voice at the same time. There was no way I was going back home alive and I knew it. Just as surely as I knew that my captor wasn't human.

The years of reading Anne Rice and Stephen King in the middle of the night with a flashlight had taught me to look for the signs. Nearly eleven years of dreams that finally came true gave me those signs. This man was a vampire. How I knew he wasn't some other kind of immortal I'm not sure. But a vampire he was, I could almost smell it on him.

He still had one of his arms around my waist and was now stroking my hair to calm me. Little did he know that I don't like to be touched, it bothers me. I jumped out of his grip and turned on him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
"Why the fuck did you take me from my home?"  
"Well, just how old are you Mr. Vampire?"  
"Where, in Jesus' fucking name am I?"  
"Why me"  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Why the hell are you smirking at me?"

The questions just exploded from me and I didn't regret my foul language at all, it's just how I am when I am angry.

"You know Cassidy, you are completely adorable when you're angry." He said, with a huge grin on his face. "Now would you like me to answer your questions one at a time or all at once?"

"Don't play games with me, asshole, and quit smiling I can see the fangs."

His smile instantly disappeared and the answers came out in a stream of words that I barely caught.

"My name is Michelangelo Louis Bouffant, I put you to sleep and flew you here, I am 315 years old, you are in Louisiana, because you are special to me, I don't know just yet, and I am smiling because you are quite attractive when angry."

My mouth dropped open. I was amazed that I understood what he just said he spoke so fast. I closed my mouth and, well me being who I am, did the only thing I could think of.

"I'm attractive when angry? You are such a dumbass. If you think I'm going to fall for some line from some self-righteous pretty boy, then you've got another thing coming mister. And don't look at me like I'm some stupid child, I have not spent most of my academic life in advanced classes for you to treat me like I don't know how to wipe my ass. Also, don't seem so surprised that I figured out you were a vampire. I have not spent close to eleven years having nightmares about you to not know what you are. One last question though, why take me yesterday?"

I said this in such a polite and yet demeaning tone that his mouth dropped open and he looked like a fish gasping for air.

He slowly composed himself and stared at me. I would not fall for that trick again so I turned my back on him and began exploring my prison cell.

"I took you yesterday because you finally caught me." He said slowly and I detected a hint of anxiety in his voice. "And what do you mean you've been having nightmares about me?"

I studied his face for a moment, he really was quite sexy, but that would not get to me, I hang around with too many guys for that to bother me. "Since I was six years old I have been having the same nightmare, it was always the same and last night it came true, right down to my reactions and yours. Nothing was different from my nightmare. I have always wondered though, why the witching hour, is three AM a special time for you?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "Since you were six I have been visiting you at least twice a month, I always knew you could sense my presence because at night you would immediately begin having nightmares. I have never been able to access your mind so I never knew the nightmares were about me. And yes, the witching hour is special to me because I was turned at 3 AM Easter Sunday 1692, in Salem, Massachusetts and 6 hours later was hung as a witch. I have not been back to New England since then and I do not plan to return. As you Southerners are so fond of saying, 'Damn the Yankees.'"

I was in trouble. Not only because he was 1) a vampire 2) my kidnapper and 3) one of the few things I truly feared on God's green Earth, but because I believed every word, he just spoke. My trust is not usually won so easily, especially by someone I know for a fact to be evil. Lord help me I may not come out of this a human being.

"Well, Mike, it seems like I'm going to be here for a while. So can I have a different room or do I have to sleep with you again?"

"No you cannot have your own room; I rather enjoy your company and warmth during the day."

"Fine, but what clothes do you expect me to wear. Because contrary to what you may think I am not sleeping in a bed with you naked, it just ain't going to happen."

"I do love hearing the word ain't it just makes love Dixie even more. As for clothing, I have at least three maids who are shopping for you right now. Now are there anymore questions, darling?"

"Yes, where the hell is the kitchen? And if you call me darling, dearest, love or anything else of the sort ever again I promise you will regret it. Now let's go I'm hungry."

-- Mike's POV--

I sat still for a moment in awe of this girl. Scratch that she was a woman, just contained in a 16-year-old girl's body. If only I had met her under different circumstances something tells me she would already be mine in more ways than she was right now.

I stood and led her to the kitchen, where she proceeded to make waffles, bacon, eggs, and a huge amount of buttered toast. Again, I was in awe of this girl, I had removed her from everything she knew and yet here she was singing while making a huge breakfast.

"Wow," I said without realizing it.

"What? What did I do that deserves a 'Wow?'" she asked without taking her eyes off the bacon.

"Umm…nothing I just…I…nevermind," I sputtered. She had me speechless; no woman had ever done that to me, not one. I realized I was right eleven years ago, there was something special about her and she was going to be mine, there was no stopping it now. I could already see how relaxed she was around me, and I knew how much she really feared me. I had to fix this problem.

And as I sat watching her cook, I realized what I could do. I would surprise her.

--two hours later--

-- Cassidy's POV--

After my "breakfast," he led me back to our room and told me to look in the closet. I let out a gasp when I did. Every bit of clothing imaginable was in that closet and it was all mine. He smiled at me and told me to change clothes because he had a surprise for me.

I eyed him curiously but did what he asked and changed into a white halter top some blue jeans and flip-flops.

I came out, he looked me over, that same look from the previous night returned, and I told him not to touch me.

He appeared hurt at my statement and asked if I needed to use the bathroom before we went. I only nodded in acknowledgement. When I entered the bathroom, I found all of my makeup on the counter and waiting for me. I applied a little bit of foundation and concealer; I don't use a lot of makeup, and left.

He took me downstairs to a part of the house I wasn't familiar with. He opened a door, and there sat my dream car. A Stingray convertible Corvette with a V8 engine painted white with two orange racing stripes going down the middle of the front hood. I had dreamed about this car since I first saw a Corvette at the age of four.

I nearly fainted, but Mike caught me and I started to cry.

He looked scared for a moment, realized it was the car…then he asked me something that made me almost fall in love with him in that instant.

"So, Cassidy, do you want to drive it?"

I could only nod my head and take the keys. Now at home I didn't have my license yet, but something told me if I got pulled over down here that I wouldn't get into any trouble whatsoever.

I got in the driver's seat and waited for Mike to open the garage door. I considered escaping but knew that he would always come back for me no matter where I went, so I pushed the thought from my mind.

I turned the key and nearly fainted at the sound of the car coming to life. I looked to my right at Mike and asked,

"Are you sure you want to trust me with this much power?"

He smiled and I almost kissed him, almost, before changing gears and flooring it.


	5. Chapter 5

-- Mike's POV--

-- Mike's POV--

I screamed. Wait, I screamed, why the hell did I scream? The move she just pulled was one I had done a thousand times. Well, at least Jon wasn't around to witness my moment of weakness. I glanced over at her, and realized that I was blushing furiously.

"Are you sure your 315 years old, Angie? Or did the poor little human girl scare the shit out of you?" She asked, without taking her eyes off the road; I glanced at the speedometer. Shit we were going 100 miles per hour and from the look on her face I knew that she thought nothing of it.

'Angie?' I thought to myself, 'No one has ever dared to call me that, but why am I not angry?'

"Hello, Earth to Angie, this is ground control to Major Tom, Mike! I do not like being ignored so if you would kindly tell me what the hell you are thinking maybe I could help you with whatever seems to be bugging you, asshole."

Her voice only rose slightly above its normal tone, but years of watching her told me that was a bad thing. She only spoke like that when extremely angry; normally when she was mad, she screamed and threw things at people. The few times I had seen her cry over the years had mostly been due to anger, not sadness. I needed to tread lightly and win her over.

"Well, darling, I was contemplating why I am not angry over you calling me 'Angie,' I was also wondering why the hell you going," I leaned over to check the speedometer again, "130 miles per hour scares me."

She smiled, and it wasn't a good thing—for me at least. She pressed her tongue to the side of her cheek and then spoke in a tone that I couldn't believe to be icier.

"'Darling?' I thought we discussed the use of that term earlier, Mike. And if my driving frightens you so much then maybe I shouldn't do this."

She slammed on the brakes and I nearly flew through the windshield.

"Then again, sweetie, maybe I should try and teach you the error of your ways…." She trailed off.

I looked in her direction, she was staring at me; our eyes locked I suddenly I felt myself getting sleepy.

"Wait…th...that's….my…pow…power," was all I could manage before I fell asleep.

-- Cassidy's POV--

I stared at Mike's sleeping form.

'How did I do that? I don't have powers; I'm human. Maybe I should dump him here and escape. Wait where is here? All I know is that I'm in Louisiana. That doesn't help me. Damnit, I have to go back to the mansion. Fuck!"

I turned the car around and drove the 20 miles back to the mansion. I then decided that I would have a little bit of fun with my captor.

I closed the garage, took the keys and went inside. I explored for a moment before finding a TV room.

'God, are all vampires rich? I mean in every supernatural story I've ever read, the vampire is rich. Why are they loaded? I guess kleptomania may be an answer but maybe the bank accounts have something to do with it. Like Lestat, or something. In the Anne Rice books he just used aliases to access his bank accounts world wide- that's partly why the body thief got him in so much trouble.'

I stopped thinking and studied the room around me. The walls were a deep red color and the carpet matched, there were heavy red velvet curtains on the windows, and the furniture matched as well. What killed me though was the fact that it was so modern. The stereo system, huge plasma screen television—which I soon learned was HD equipped—and other electronics just clashed with the Victorian feel of the room.

I glanced at one wall where a bookshelf stood and noticed that every movie made since the invention of film was there. I stopped myself from squealing in delight and walked over. As I skimmed the titles, my heart started to beat faster and faster. Being a movie buff, how could I possibly ignore this collection of wonderful?

Mike had everything. MASH, A Clockwork Orange, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Airplane!, Star Wars—all six of them, and Star Wars is my favorite movie ever—the Evil Dead series, Army of Darkness, The Naked Gun series, every Adam Sandler movie, The Core, From Dusk 'til Dawn, every Stephen King movie, and the list went on and on. By the time, I reached the more recent movies I was shaking.

I stopped when I reached The Phantom of the Opera, my favorite Broadway show turned movie, and I immediately grabbed it and stuck it in the DVD player. I know every word to that musical and so I started quietly singing along, but being an alto-soprano, I couldn't hit Christine's high notes or the Phantom's low ones, I simply sang in the middle.

I was so engrossed in the movie that I didn't notice the door open behind me and a man walk in.

Suddenly a voice said, "Well, young lady, you don't sing half bad."

I whirled around from my seat on the couch and stared at the man. He smiled at me and I instantly knew I had found a friend, even if he gave me the same vibe of evil that Mike did.

"Hello, my name is Jonathan, and I know yours is Cassidy, since you are all my friend seems to be able to talk about these days. From your expression, I can see that Mike has already had a conversation with you. I assure you he and I are nothing alike, but let me tell you that locking him in the garage and then running off into the house after knocking him out was not a good idea."

I stared a moment before responding.

"Well, Jonathan is it? I'm going to call you Jon Benet, because you remind me of a friend from school. And as for Mike being knocked out, I didn't touch him I simply stared into his eyes and he fell asleep. He did it to me twice so I figured I'd return the favor. No, I do not know how I did it only that I did. So, if you don't mind I'm going to return to my movie because honestly I could care less about what that self-righteous sack of shit is going to do about it."

As soon as I was done speaking, I turned around and continued my singing, waiting for Jon Benet to do something other than bore holes into my back with his eyes.

-- Jon's POV--

'Mike really can choose them, but she seems nice enough. Marissa is going to love her. I better call her and tell her to come over in the next few days to meet Miss Cassidy here. And I guess I better join her for the rest of the movie, I don't want Mike to find her alone and try something.'

I quickly jumped over the back of the couch while she sat on the floor in front of me.

"Nice to see you finally decided to do something other than stare at me there JB."

"Your welcome, hey you wouldn't mind if my girlfriend came over later would you? Also, it's partly for your own good I'm staying in here because if Mike were to find you alone…"

At that moment my friend decided to slam the door open and startle both of us.

"What the fucking hell happened back there Cassidy? How did you use that power? And why the fuck did you not come find me when you found her Jonathan, I was worried sick!"

I couldn't resist bursting out in laughter at the look on Mike's face. He looked so angry, happy and worried at the same time that his expression was, well, priceless.

--Cassidy's POV--

When JB started laughing, I turned around prepared to teach Mike a thing or to about how to treat a woman. When I saw his face, I realized what was so funny and started laughing too.

"What is so funny you two? What? This is not a laughing matter, I was worried!"

I swallowed my laughter with difficulty and looked Mike straight in the eye.

"If you could see your face right now you would understand exactly why JB and I are laughing our asses off. On that note, don't you ever speak to me in that tone again if you expect me to do anything other than yell at you."

His face fell and he gave me a look that I didn't expect to come from him. It wasn't lust, anger, or sadness, it was a look of…love.


	6. Chapter 6

-- Mike's POV--

-- Mike's POV--

After she scolded me, I looked at her and for the first time in nearly two centuries, my heart fluttered. That "something special" I had noticed about her as a child was only a small thing. I, Michelangelo Louis Bouffant, was now falling for a mere mortal girl, and I had no idea why.

She wasn't drop dead gorgeous and neither was she just some attractive face. Her attitude was normally bubbly and energetic, but my midnight visits had taught me that underneath she was as vulnerable as a kitten. This kitten, however, had claws. She grew up with only a few female influences and was a fighter because of it. At her core, she regretted every fight she won, and yet when she fought it was rarely for herself and simultaneously rarely fair. I had a sneaking suspicion that she fought dirty because she thought it to be more fun.

She was slightly sadistic, but when her friends and family were in pain that quality seemed to disappear. I had only seen her cry in pain when she lost someone or something truly hurt her. Physical pain didn't seem to phase her.

I think that after all these years I had found "the one."

200 years ago, I would have said Lilly was that, but her betrayal proved otherwise. I knew that Cassidy would be hard to win over, and yet I knew that she eventually would. The look on her face as she realized what was going through my head told me so.

I would win her and then never let her go.

--Cassidy's POV--

'Love? How could he look at me with LOVE in his eyes? He had just ruined my life and, yes, I knew I was making the best of the situation by cooperating with him, but LOVE? This couldn't be happening. The only feelings I felt towards him were pity, fear, and anger. How could he love me?'

Breaking from my thoughts, I realized that JB had stopped laughing. He was now looking back and forth between my face and Mike's. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the hall.

"What the hell Jon Benet! Let go of me! Where are we going?"

He released my arm and I followed him up the stairs to what I assumed was his room. Without saying a word to me, he pulled out a cell phone and started dialing. I sat down in a chair and listened to him invite Marissa over to meet me. He then hung up and looked at me solemnly.

"JB what is it? Why did you drag me out of the TV room?"

"Did you see how Mike was looking at you?"

"Yes, your point?"

"Cassidy, I have known that man for nearly 300 years, he has only ever looked at one other person that way. That was almost two centuries ago and that woman ended up betraying him. The situation nearly cost him his goddamned immortal life. I knew that if I didn't drag you away he was going to kiss you and if that happened I don't know what would follow."

I sat there dumbfounded. Then I slowly stood up and walked to Jon's window. I gazed at the quarter moon and knew my old life was over.

I sighed and turned around to face JB.

"Jonathan, for some reason I know that Mike is evil. You too. I don't know how I know this I just do. I have known for nearly eleven years. It isn't just you guys either; it's everyone. I have been able to sense these things since that first night I had my nightmare. I know you know what nightmare I am talking about because I know Mike has told you. I remember being good at reading people before that, but since then that quality has just been enhanced. What also came with that was a new ability. Since that night, I have been able almost to anticipate things happening. I have always been able to preempt them until now. I usually only have a feeling as to what is going to happen; last night, however, that changed. Back there I knew exactly what was happening before I even looked at Mike. I also knew that my little déjà vu ability had just changed. Looking at you, I know exactly what is going to happen to you in this room in the next five minutes. I also know that where I was able to use my feelings and change the outcome, now I will not be able to."

I took a breath and studied his face he seemed calm and I knew that Mike was about to change that. It would just a few moments from now. I sighed again and continued.

"JB I know I can never go home, I know this is my life now, and I know that something is going to happen to me and that I will eventually be turned. Thank you for being my friend and I'm sorry."

He looked at me and just nodded. In the next instant, Mike was throwing Jon's door open.

"What the hell Jon? What did you drag her out of there for?"

I smiled and looked at Jon. In that instant I let him enter my mind and told him everything would be fine and to let me know when Marissa arrived.

He smiled and nodded. Mike noticed this and my guard immediately went up as he tried to probe my mind. When he found he couldn't he let out a small growl and for the second time that night, I was dragged from a room. The difference was that this time my new ability told me exactly what was going to happen to me. I guess giving up on a former life and setting yourself up to deal with a new one will do that to you.

"Mike, let my hand go please or I'm going to have a bruise."

He released my hand and spun around to face me. In the next instant he did what JB was scared he would have done before. He pinned me up against the wall and started to kiss me.

I, however, still being myself, did not want this and therefore I kneed him in the groin. My ability worked well for others but on myself, it only let me see so far. I had only seen as far as him pinning me up against the wall. What would actually transpire had been hidden from me.

-- Mike's POV--

"Fuck, Cassidy what in God's fucking name was that for?!" I screamed as I released her and fell to the ground.

She calmly replied, "Well, Mr. Bouffant, if you had any idea of how to treat a woman you would know that pinning them up against a wall and forcing yourself on them is not the right way to go about things. Especially when you are trying to get said woman to fall in love with you."

I stared at her as she walked off in the direction of our room. I was still lying on the floor when a door slammed and Jon appeared.

"Jesus, Mike, what did she do to you?"

"She fucking kneed me in the balls Jon. Now what the hell were you two talking about?"

"That is between me and her." He replied angrily as he walked towards that stairs. "Oh and remind me to shake her hand later, she deserves it."

I stared at him with enough hate in my eyes to kill; unfortunately, he had blocked his mind so that I couldn't just pick up their conversation that way.

'Wait, she said that I was trying to get her to fall in love with me. How did she know that? Damn that girl, she just knows how to get to me without even trying doesn't she?'

With that, I stood up carefully, and slowly made my way to my room. As I opened the door, I heard the doorbell ring downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

-- JB's POV--

-- JB's POV--

I was so happy I nearly skipped to the door as I heard a car pulling up outside. When the doorbell rang, I pulled the door open and the woman outside jumped into my arms.

"So where is this girl that has Mike so tied up? If she can get that sack of no fun to dote on her every word I want to meet her!"

"Well she is currently upstairs in his room. She kneed him in the balls just before you arrived, my darling."

"My darling? You haven't called me that in a while. What is going on with you? Do I need to be worried, or should I just be happy about it?"

"I think you should just be happy. Now I promised to let Cassidy know when you arrived, so let's go rescue her from Mike. She seemed somewhat excited to have another person around to talk to; you know Mike isn't exactly a talking kind of person. I think she's lonely already and she's only been here for two days."

"Well I may have to kidnap her second time and take her shopping. I think that might help her a bit. Oh and the way you're talking about her makes me think that you have made a new friend Jon. Am I right?"

"Yes you are she's even got a nickname for me because I remind her of someone from school."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Jon Benet"

"As in the dead little beauty queen? I really must meet this chick."

I smiled as we reached Mike's door. I was about to open the door when I heard Cassidy scolding him again.

'Damn, she just doesn't let up does she?'

"Marissa, just so you know, she can sort of see the future. Only a few minutes or ahead but enough, so don't be surprised if anything weird happens."

"Gotcha. Now open the door already."

I smiled at her and turned the door handle.

--Cassidy's POV--

As soon as I reached the room, I went to the closet and closed the door behind me. I was furious.

'No one touches me like that, no one. If he thinks that I'm going to trust him now he has another thing coming. Then again, I could toy with him. I know whatever he's going to say, right? Well, it's time for a little payback.'

I paused in my thoughts as I heard the doorbell downstairs and the bedroom door opening.

"Cassidy, I…umm… I…I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

I thought for a moment and picked up a sundress. It was green; it was a halter dress and fit me very well. I put it on and came out of the closet, laughing to myself about the play on words I had just made.

Mike was sitting on the bed; he was staring angrily at the floor. At the sound of my laughter however, he looked up at me. His mouth dropped open and all anger disappeared from his face. Lust again filled his eyes, and at that moment, I knew he was about to try and repeat the hallway scene. As soon as he stood up and started walking towards me, I put my hands on my hips.

"Angie, if you don't want to be made a woman in the next few seconds, I suggest you sit your ass down and leave me alone. Just so you know, I don't like being touched unless I am in agreement with it. So if you don't mind I'd appreciate you sleeping in the chair tonight. Now I am leaving because JB is outside that door with Marissa and I would very much like to meet her, goodbye."

With that, the door handle started to turn and I turned to face the door.

"Cassidy, Marissa is here and is very excited to meet you."

I walked past JB into the hallway and said, "Please just get me away from him before I do something stupid and get myself hurt."

"What did he do now?" JB asked.

"Nothing he hasn't already tried, but I'm afraid that if I keep going I'm going to piss him off and then the dumbass is going to try and hurt me."

I turned to face the smiling woman next to me and extended my hand.

"Hi, I'm Cassidy you must be Marissa."

"I am. If you don't mind me saying, I am going to officially call you my hero. I have been tormenting Mike for nearly 100 years and have never gotten a rise out of him like you have. Can I shake your hand again?"

"Yes you may," I replied shaking her hand a second time. "Now JB please tell me you have something fun planned for us to do."

"Well, Marissa had some plans for you, why don't you ask her?"

"Marissa? What were you planning?"

"I was planning on kidnapping you again so that we could go shopping."

"Shopping? Oh my God, yes, anything to get me out of this house, bye JB."

Marissa smiled and then put her arms around JB, "Yes bye JB, I will have her back here in about three maybe four hours."

"Hey, Marissa can we take my car, I want another excuse to drive it!" I exclaimed.

"You have a car?"

"Yeah, Mike decided to be nice to me and give me my dream car, then I knocked him out."

"Yup, you are definitely worthy of hero status," she stated before leading me downstairs to the garage.

When I opened the door, she gasped, "He gave you this? Cassidy you know what, I believe what Jon said about him being in love with you."

"Yeah, well, Mike can just get over that, but not before I have a little fun with him."

"You aren't going to play with his mind are you? That could end quite badly you know."

"Honey, you are talking to a master of tease. If anything, it will teach him a lesson. Besides, I know that I can never go home and that the only way this is going to end is with my death. I might as well have some fun before I go right?"

"Wow, I've never met someone so calm about dying. And you are right it will teach him a lesson so, do you want my help?"

"I am not calm about my death. Death is one of the few things that truly terrifies me. I just know that the moment I start freaking out is the moment I die. Why not prolong my life? Oh, and yes I would greatly appreciate your help, you said you've been tormenting Mike for a while so you can tell me all about his weaknesses."

"Great, but first I want to know the basics of your life."

"Sure, but let's leave the house first."


	8. Chapter 8

-- Cassidy's POV--

I jumped in the car and cranked it up, Marissa just appeared beside me after opening the garage door and I hit the accelerator. At home, I didn't like to drive and was a little bit dangerous when doing so. Here was a different story; I felt like I had been driving my whole life and I expertly wove my way through traffic.

"Ok, so what do you want to know?" I asked Marissa without looking away from the road.

"The basics, age, relationship status, favorite color, you know the usual."

"Alright, I'm 16. My birthday is in a month. I'm single, my favorite color is orange, and my favorite food is nachos. I'm a bit of a flirt. I have a bad temper, but am usually quite peppy. I was born with jet-black hair; my hair turned almost white by the time I was three and has just become a golden blonde color since then. The boobs are real and I am athletically challenged. I used to take ballet and tap. I attended Catholic school when I was little, but am officially an Episcopal. Would you like to know anything else?"

She smiled at me and started to laugh, "Nope I think that about covers it, but from the way you said all that I'm going to guess you are blunt and brutally honest as well."

"You got it, oh, and I can be slightly sarcastic at times as well."

"Okie dokie, I guess it's my turn now, huh?"

"I guess so."

"My name is Marissa Leanna Almeyda. I am 196 years old. I was turned at the age of 21. I was born in Spain. My favorite color is turquoise. I have been with Jon for 100 years. He has yet to propose to me. My favorite food is French fries. I love to tease people. My hair has been this color since birth. I have a bad temper, too, but it takes a lot to make me angry. I live with my brother about 10 miles from Jon and Mike's in an old plantation. I have been living in this country for 120 years. I was a Catholic as a human, but now do not practice any religion. The only sport I can play is football. I love shopping and am one of 10 women in the world with more money than Bill Gates, except mine is stored around the world under 13 different aliases."

"Cool, umm… Marissa, do you think you could tell me where we're going?"

We both laughed at that and for the next 20 minutes, she was telling me where to turn and whatnot. We soon arrived at a mall. What was different about this mall was that it was in the middle of nowhere and carried every major designer. I was in awe.

"Hey Marissa, how am I going to pay for anything in here? I don't have any money."

"Yes you do, Jon told me to give you this before we left." She handed me a debit card. "The debit card has a limit of 250,000 and Jon said to go ahead and buy a dress for the ball he and Mike hold every year on the fourth of July. Which, by the way, is in about two weeks."

My eyes got big and a huge smile crept over my face.

"When we get back remind me to kiss your boyfriend for being such a sweetheart. Or you can just do it for me."

She laughed and led me inside. I immediately noticed the fact that most of the people here were vampires and that if I wanted to stay alive I should stick with Marissa.

We walked around for a minute before Marissa dragged me into a dress store. She told me that the ball was a masquerade and to go crazy with my dress. I nodded and looked around.

The next thing I knew Marissa had shoved eleven dresses into my hands and was shoving me towards the dressing room. A woman who looked like she worked at the store closely followed her.

I tried on each dress. They were all beautiful. I had no idea how to choose so I finally decided to have Marissa help me choose.

I tried them on again and this time walked out of the dressing room each time to get Marissa's opinion.

After about 45 minutes, we had narrowed it down to five dresses.

I tried them on again and this time the seamstress started to help too.

So I for the third time I tried both dresses on.

I personally liked the blue and white one, but the red one seemed to fit the ball setting more.

So, when I walked out with the red one on I told Marissa to forget it and I would just get both.

She smiled and laughed at me. Then I went back into the dressing room and changed into my sundress. I came out with both dresses and handed them to the seamstress. When she said the total I almost cried, the price of the dresses came out to be 15,358. I then remembered my limit and handed her the card.

With the dresses in hand, Marissa led me to the other end of the mall. She said the best shoe store in the mall was here. As soon as we stepped inside, I believed her. A short man named Raoul, ran up and hugged Marissa, kissing her on each cheek as he said hello to her. He did the same to me. I immediately liked him. We showed him the two dresses and he ran off to the back of the store.

Five minutes later he came back loaded down with shoes, followed by two assistants who were balancing towers of shoes.

After half an hour, it came down to six pair of shoes. Three to go with one dress and three with the other.

I tried them all on and nearly broke my neck each time. But decided on the first pair I tried on for the red dress and the first pair for the blue and white dress. I thanked Raoul for his help and promised him I would visit again.

I paid for the shoes and left the store, this time dragging Marissa behind me. I smelled McDonald's and I wanted a Big Mac.

Marissa laughed at me when we got there because I ordered so much food. But then she turned around and did the same thing.

"Marissa, can you fill me in on what powers vampires have? I don't want to be rude I just want to know what I'm living with you know?"

"Sure, actually I was wondering when you were going to ask. There are two types of vampires. Those who are born vampires and those who are turned. Mike and I were turned, while Jon was born a vampire. Most of the time, the born vampires are stronger than those who were turned. There are about 12 turned vampires who are among the strongest of our kind. Mike and I are two of them. Jon and his father, who was also born a vampire, are the leaders of the born. Mike and my brother are the leaders of the turned. The strength of a born vampire typically depends on the strength of the parent, since two vampires can't have children. The turned strength depends on the age and strength of their creator. All vampires gain strength as they age." She took a break to munch on a few French fries. "All vampires can read minds, have super strength and speed, and heightened senses. Those who are stronger can fly, start fires, and freeze things. The strongest of us can even live in daylight constantly."

My next question flew out of my mouth as soon as she finished speaking. "What are vampire weaknesses?"

"Well, we can stand crosses and anything else considered holy for that matter. We can survive in daylight; the noon sun will weaken our powers slightly, though. Most just prefer to stay in darkness. Garlic does not bother us. We share a silver allergy with the werewolves. A stake through the heart will kill us. We can cross water but only under human modes of transportation, unless we can fly. Finally, since we are, in the basest sense, enhanced humans we still have emotions. Because we are enhanced, however, these emotions are much stronger and longer lasting than most humans. This fact has gotten many a vampire in trouble in the past, especially where love is concerned. A perfect example is Mike."

"What do you mean, Mike? What happened to him?"

"This was literally before my time, so forgive me if I don't know the whole story. I only know what Jon has told me."

"That's fine. I just want to know what happened, I'm kind of nosy."

"Alright, about 200 something years ago Mike and Jon were living in Georgia, pretending to be wealthy plantation owners. One night at a ball they were hosting, a young woman got hurt and lost consciousness. The boys took her in since no one knew who she was. After she woke up they tried to figure out her identity, but something was blocking her mind."

'Just like me,' I thought to myself before again listening to Marissa.

"She remained at the plantation until her death two years later. She was, according to Jon, beautiful and her name was Lilly. She was a temperamental person and was subject to mood swings. For a while, they thought she had epilepsy; they didn't call it that back then though. She would go into one of her mood swings and then have seizures and pass out. Most of the time she was a calm and happy young woman who loved to pull practical jokes and play games. Jon has never been one to pursue women, but he told me that Mike doted upon Lilly. He fell in love with her and after eight months, he married her. As it approached March of her second year living with the boys, Lilly caught Mike feeding on one of the slaves that lived on the plantation. She refused to speak to anyone for days. She finally came out of her room and announced that she was pregnant. Mike was overjoyed. Lilly, however, was not. She wouldn't let Mike near her no matter what and barely talked to Jon. Eight months into her pregnancy, she disappeared. It was mid-November and freezing outside. The boys had a 100 square mile area searched. There was no trace of her or the baby. Then, two weeks before Christmas, the baby was left at the plantation. It was completely healthy and the boys were somewhat relieved. Three days later, Lilly was back. Jon noticed something different about her immediately. She had been turned. She wasn't, however, a vampire. Werewolves had taken her and turned her after the baby was born. The night of her return, those werewolves attacked the plantation and killed almost everyone. When it was down to only Jon, Mike, and the baby, Lilly turned on them. She attacked Mike and nearly killed him before he killed her. He was never the same after that. Jon took the baby, named Silas, and sent him to his father. Silas lives with him to this day and refuses to speak to Mike. Until you showed up in Mike's life eleven years ago, he had become known as one of the most ruthless and dangerous vampires on this earth. He hunted down and killed every single one of the werewolves involved in the attack on his plantation and then in anger nearly hunted werewolves to extinction. I don't know what you did to him as a child, but Jon said that ever since Mike found you he has been happy again. I believe him and hope that your teasing doesn't change that."

All I could do was let my mouth hang open and stare at her. At that moment, a young man walked up to us. He appeared to be about 18, but one look at his eyes and I knew he was older.

"Marissa Leanna Almeyda, it has been a long time and may I ask who the lovely creature across from you is?"

"Hello Marcus, yes it has been a long time and no you may not ask because we were just leaving."

With that she grabbed the bags and dragged me out of the mall to the car. She only spoke one word, "Drive."

I looked at her face and didn't dare to argue with her.


	9. Chapter 9

-- Cassidy's POV--

-- Cassidy's POV--

Ten minutes into the 30 minute drive back to the mansion Marissa spoke up.

"I'm sorry for freaking you out back there Cassidy. It's just that man, Marcus, is dangerous. I couldn't let him get near you. I could handle him but you wouldn't be able to. I don't want you to go outside of the mansion alone for a few days. He may come to visit you and I don't want you getting hurt. He would have smelled Mike and Jon all over you and let's just say that the three of them don't get along. He tried to kill Mike a while back and they have been at each other's throats since then."

I didn't doubt her for a second. There was no way I was spending any time alone in the next couple of days, that guy had scared me.

When we got back to the mansion, Marissa and I ran up the stairs to my room and put up the dresses and shoes. Then we started to go through the clothes Mike's maids had bought me. We were giggling like little school girls when the bedroom door opened and Mike and JB stepped into the room.

Mike was the first to speak. "I wondered where you had gone. Did you find a dress for the ball?"

"Yes I did, I found two. I can't decide which one I like better though. I may need you to help me decide later."

He looked at me suspiciously. I decided to start my teasing then and made my way to the bathroom. Brushing past him, I pretended to trip and grabbed his arm for support. I muttered a sorry and let my fingers linger on his arm as I walked away. When I closed the door, he was on my heels and trying to follow me in.

'Simple things that make stupid boys go crazy. Mike has no idea what he's in for, I haven't even begun yet and he's already my bitch.'

I chuckled and grabbed a towel so that I could take a shower. When I was done I wrapped the towel around myself tightly wrapped my hair in another and calmly walked out of the bathroom towards the closet. I knew Mike was sitting on the bed waiting for me. When I walked past, I heard him groan and get off the bed. I walked into the closet and closed the door. I was about to drop my towel when the door opened and Mike stepped in. He grabbed me and began to kiss me. I pretended to start kissing him back and then for the second time that night kneed him in the balls. I dragged his groaning form to the door and kicked him out. Then I got dressed in a tank top and jeans.

I walked out of the closet and found Mike again sitting on the bed. I walked over to him and pushed him backwards. Then I sat on top of him.

"Michelangelo Louis Bouffant, what have I told you about forcing yourself on a woman. You had better stop. It's only going to get you hurt. Now if you don't mind I would appreciate some manners from you. You are 315 years old, and I expected more out of you. Now I am going downstairs to watch a movie, do you want to join me?"

As I spoke, I lowered my face until it was inches away from his. He thought for a moment, and then flipped me over to where he was on top of me.

"I would love to watch a movie with you. I only have one request, though. It cannot be a sappy love story."

I pushed him off me and got off the bed. Then I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the movie room. When we got there, I spoke.

"How long have you been watching me? I thought you would have known by now that I don't like but a few chick flicks."

He laughed and I walked over to the bookshelf. I glanced at the titles and then grabbed four movies: Underworld, Underworld: Evolution, Resident Evil, and Resident Evil: Apocalypse. I put Underworld in the DVD player and turned the lights off. I glanced at my watch and found that it was two in the morning.

'Well I guess it's only natural for me to be sleeping during the day now; I always was a night person.'

I curled up on the couch and watched the movie. Mike was on the other end and when I stretched out, I put my feet in his lap. He smiled and I asked why.

"Well, I knew you would warm up to me eventually Cassidy. It was only a matter of time."

I rolled my eyes and continued watching the movie I fell asleep in the last twenty minutes and when I woke up Mike was standing over me. I jumped out of fright.

"Jesus, Mike, way to scare a girl. What time is it?"

"It is four in the morning and I am sorry I scared you. Do you still want to watch movies?"

"No, I want to go to bed."

"That's what I thought." He picked me up and carried me to the room. I made him set me down and then walked to the closet to get some pajamas. I came out wearing a different tank and some short shorts. I walked over to the bed and climbed in, not bothering to notice where Mike was. I was about to fall asleep when he climbed in with me and pulled me close to his chest. I started to pull away, but I was asleep before I could really do anything.

-- Mike's POV--

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. My senses told me it was mid-afternoon. Cassidy was still in my arms, I watched her for a moment before getting up and heading for the bathroom. I took a shower and when I came out, she was gone. I didn't sense her presence in the closet so I got dressed and went to the kitchen. She was there eating leftovers from her cooking yesterday and talking to Jon and Marissa. She had her back to me so she didn't notice when I walked in.

I walked up behind her and picked her up off the stool she was sitting on.

"What the…..Mike put me down!" I started to carry her out of the room. "Mike, put…me…down! Where are we going? Put me down!"

I ignored her cries and carried her outside. When we got to the garden gate, I set her down.

"Where are we Mike?"

"It's another surprise for you, although I would prefer that you not hijack my powers and knock me out this time."

She gave me a suspicious look and followed me into the gardens. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"It's beautiful. I don't know what to say." She turned to me with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Mike."

I smiled at her and she started to wander around. When she reached the rose garden, she turned to me.

"Mike, the other day you said you had maids who went shopping for all of my clothes. I haven't seen any of them, where are they?"

I smiled at her randomness and answered.

"The maids come by once a week, as do the gardeners, and other staff. The night you arrived was their day. You have been here for three days so they will be here again in another four."

"Oh, can I ask you another question? Who is Marcus and why did he try to kill you?"

I tensed at the name; I thought I had finally gotten rid of him.

"Marcus is the brother of a woman I used to know. Her name was Lilly." I saw her glance away at the mention of that name and wondered why. "He was turned a couple of centuries ago, when he found out what happened to his sister, and who was involved he came looking for me. He tried to kill me for what happened. He nearly succeeded. Now, though, he wants nothing more than to cause me pain and eventually kill me."

"Did he know that his sister tried to kill you and that she was a werewolf?" I stared at her dumbfounded; there was no way she could know what had happened. "Why don't you talk to your son? Can I meet him? Can I meet Jon's father, too?"

I was amazed. She appeared to know the whole story; there was only one person who could have told her, Marissa. I didn't answer her and raced inside. Cassidy was hot on my heels, she seemed afraid to be left alone.

I reached the kitchen and found Marissa sitting at the island reading, while Jon did the dishes.

"Marissa Leanna Almeyda, what the hell gives you the right to tell people my whole life story? Why does Cassidy know about Lilly and Marcus? Jon why did you tell her? I swear I will kill you both if something like this happens again."

Before either Jon or Marissa could say anything, Cassidy piped up.

"Mike don't you dare blame either of them you self-centered son of a bitch, I was merely asking Marissa what a vampire's strengths and weaknesses were yesterday. When she mentioned emotions as a weakness and listed you as an example, I asked her why. She told me the story and then Marcus came up to the table we were sitting at and she dragged me out of the mall and made me drive back here. Don't you dare get mad at them this is my fault and it's partly because I am very curious and nosy. Now get out of this kitchen right now before you regret it later."

She said this without yelling and in a tone that I could not ignore. My eyes flashed red for a moment and I stormed out of the kitchen. She followed me out and did something I didn't expect. She pinned me up against the wall and kissed me. I was confused at first, but then I responded. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"Ha, I knew that would get rid of your anger. Now come on you have to give me a tour of the mansion, I only know where three rooms are."

I was completely and utterly stunned. She had just kissed me. I didn't know what to do. Then her words sank in.

'Get rid of my anger? Yes that did work. She used my emotions against me. That conniving little…wait. She did it for a reason. She's toying with me. I will win this war, young lady. I will.'

--Cassidy's POV--

I watched him think and laughed to myself.

'I love it when a plan comes together. I mean look at him he's completely confused. I think he's figured out by now that I'm toying with him, but I don't lose and right now this game is being played by my rules. Ha, I'm going to win.'

After a moment, he grabbed my hand and gave me a tour of the mansion. It took three and a half hours. The last room we went to was the training room. I was hungry and told Mike so. He left me in the room and headed for the kitchen.

While I waited on him, I wandered around the room admiring the weapons. There were swords of all kinds. There were guns, knives, daggers, axes, and even a couple of maces. I picked up a katana and swung it around a couple of times. I turned when I heard someone behind me. It was Mike and he was carrying a bowl of Rotel cheese dip, a bag of tortilla chips, two sandwiches, and two cans of Dr. Pepper.

"Whoa, watch where you're swinging that thing. I don't want to be gutted at this point in time."

I laughed, put the sword back, and attacked the food. Mike laughed at me and then joined me. By the time most of the Rotel was gone, I turned to him.

"Mike, I have always wanted to take formal fighting lessons and learn how to use any weapon handed to me. Do you think you could teach me? I would really love to learn. Please, please, please, please, Mike?"

He stared at me for a moment and then chuckled, "I was wondering when you were going to ask. I was planning on teaching you anyways."

I jumped for joy and hugged him. Then I kissed him on the cheek and screamed, "thank you!"

He didn't seem to know what to do and just laughed.

"Cassidy, you are such a five-year-old sometimes you know that?" He continued laughing.

I stopped dancing around and looked at him.

"Five-year-old, huh? Jesus, Mike, get it right, I'm two." That only made him laugh harder.

I started to laugh, too. I couldn't help it. It's a weakness of mine, whenever someone starts laughing I have to laugh, too. I can't stop myself.

I covered my mouth and tried to stop laughing when Mike stood up and put his arms around me. He leaned his head down beside my ear.

"No more games, Cassidy, you have to trust me in order to learn from me. Now let's begin."

He let go of me and headed towards a door across the room. I followed and he opened the door to reveal a field. I was still in my pajamas, but if I had known we were going to be training, I would have worn something similar anyways. He walked to the edge of the field and told me to start running laps. I nodded and started running. He followed me. The field was huge it had to be the size of at least two football fields.

Twenty laps later, I collapsed on the ground. I had been jogging the whole time, but my muscles still hurt and I needed an aspirin. Mike picked me up and carried me upstairs to our room. I thanked him and started to inch my way to the bathroom. He picked me up again, carried me in, and sat me on the side of the tub. He turned the faucet on in the bathtub and got me out a towel and some bubble bath. This time I hugged him. He smiled and left the room.

I stripped, climbed into the bath, and poured in the bubble stuff. It smelled like honeydew, which is one of my favorite scents. I soaked for almost two hours before I was able to move without pain. I washed my hair and then rinsed off. I got out and wrapped the towel around me. I opened the bathroom door, to find Mike asleep on the bed. I walked to the closet and put on an off the shoulder shirt and a pair of shorts. I then rewrapped the towel around me. I looked in a mirror and it appeared that I had no clothes on.

"Mike, Mike wake up I need your help."

His eyes snapped open and I dropped the towel. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and then he realized I was fully clothed and groaned. I laughed and then lay down next to him on the bed.

"Mike, how big is that field?"

"About two football fields why?"

"That's what I thought. I have never run that much in my life. Training is going to be hard."

"Do you want to quit?"

"Hell no."

"Good."

I was starting to drift off when he spoke again.

"Cassidy, do you know how to dance?"

"What do you mean by dance? If it's ballroom dancing, I don't."

"Yeah I mean ballroom dancing. Well, that's something else I'll have to teach you then."

"Can we start now? I mean it's only eleven o' clock, can we please?"

"Sure, just give me an hour and a half and meet me in the ballroom."

"An hour and a half should give me enough time to remember where it is."

He laughed and got up. I followed a moment later and made my way to the movie room. When I opened the door, Jon and Marissa were on the couch making out. They didn't notice me so I just closed the door and started to wander around. Thirty minutes later, I was in the computer room. I sat down at one of them and turned it on. I got online and looked at the past few days' news in Memphis on the local newspaper's website.

The headline for today stunned me. There was a huge picture of me taken a couple of weeks ago by my mom.

"Collierville girl missing, parents distraught, town in shock."

The story that followed told how I had been kidnapped in the dead of night; that there was no trace of anything, and that I was the only thing missing from the house. The article then went on to tell readers about my accomplishments and that I was a good person who needed to be returned home to her parents.

I sat there and cried. I cried because I knew I could never go home and because I had left my family and friends behind to suffer. After a while, I stopped crying and looked at my watch. It was twenty minutes until I had to meet Mike.

I left the computer room and made my way to the ballroom. Mike was waiting on me when I got there. He looked refreshed. I figured he had gone out to feed.

"Ready to learn Cassidy?"

"Yes"

"Good, take my hands and stand close to me."

For the next two hours, I learned how to dance. I had the waltz and salsa done and was working on the tango, when Marissa and JB walked in. Mike and I didn't notice them and kept on dancing.

JB walked over and turned the music getting our attention.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Well we came to find you guys to make sure that nothing inappropriate was going on." Marissa calmly stated.

"Nothing was happening I was just getting dancing lessons."

"I can see that. Mike, can I talk to you for a minute?" JB said.

Mike and JB walked to the other end of the ballroom. I turned to Marissa.

"Marissa what is really going on?"

"I…umm…I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"You could get killed."

"What! I could get killed?"

"Yeah"


	10. Chapter 10

-- Cassidy's POV--

-- Cassidy's POV--

I grabbed Marissa by the hand. In that moment, I saw my death. I saw Mike crying, Jon fighting off two werewolves, and Marissa on the ground next to me. Marcus was standing over us laughing. I screamed and my vision started to blur. I released Marissa's hand. I was falling, but before I could hit the floor, someone caught me. I blacked out.

-- Mike's POV--

I walked across the ballroom with Jon. He looked serious and upset. I started to ask him what was wrong, but he cut me off.

"I just got off the phone with my father. A friend of his in Italy was killed last night. A witness said he saw a pack of wolves running away from the body. This morning Fevier, you remember him from that decade we spent in France, was attacked in his home in Paris. He survived but his youngest son was killed. He says that a pack of werewolves led by a redheaded woman is responsible. I need you to contact the rest of the turned leadership. Marissa has already called her brother."

I was stunned; I couldn't believe what Jon had just told me. Before I could say anything, he continued.

"My father also said that this morning he received a package. Inside was a picture of Cassidy and a date written down. It was listed as the day of her death. There was a note and it detailed a plan to kill the seer. The date is set for the next full moon, and the note was written in werewolf blood. Mike, you know how she can sense things; you know that they meant her. I'm sorry. Another thing, my father has traps specially set to go off only in the presence of werewolves around his house. It had to be a vampire to deliver the package. I have a couple people in mind, but the way Marcus appeared out of the blue yesterday when Marissa and Cassidy were shopping makes me place him at the top of the list."

I was about to agree with him and discuss what we were going to do about all this when a scream pierced the air. It was Cassidy. I raced to her side and caught her before she hit the floor. Marissa was standing next to us with a terrified look on her face. She had been holding Cassidy's hand when it happened.


	11. Chapter 11

-- Cassidy's POV--

-- Cassidy's POV--

I woke up in my room feeling intensely hungry. My stomach growled and someone in the room chuckled. I rolled over on the bed to face them.

"Hungry? I brought you bacon, eggs, and some orange juice. Do you need anything else?"

"Mike, thank you. I am hungry and that sounds delicious. How long was I out?"

"Two days. The ball is in 11 days. What the hell happened in the ballroom? You scared the hell out of me. I also need to talk to you about the new arrangements."

"Two days, damn."

"What happened in the ballroom?"

"I was talking to Marissa trying to get her to tell me what was going on. She said if she told me I could die. I grabbed her hand and I saw my death. I screamed and then everything went blank and I woke up here."

"I know this is hard, but can you tell me exactly what you saw?"

"I was lying on the ground; I think I had a stomach wound. You were crying beside me. Jon was fighting off two werewolves in the distance. Marissa was on the ground next to me and she appeared to be unconscious. Marcus was standing over the both of us laughing and when I screamed, a woman with red hair appeared."

"What did the woman look like?"

"She was tall, really thin but not unhealthy. She had blue eyes and there was a scar on her neck. It looked like someone had tried to slit her throat."

Mike looked shocked. He muttered something.

"Was she wearing any jewelry? A ring or necklace?"

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. Immediately the woman popped into my mind.

"Yes, she had a silver locket on. It was in the shape of a diamond. She also had an amethyst wedding ring on."

I looked at Mike, the look on his face let me know exactly who the woman was.

"I saw Lilly didn't I? She's still alive and it looks like she's coming for you. Mike? Mike!"

He appeared to come deep out of thought. He looked at me and there were tears in his eyes.

"Cassidy, if you're right I don't know what I'll do. I don't think I can kill her again. It nearly cost me my life the first time."

I reached over and hugged him. He cried for a few minutes before composing himself and telling me to eat something. I obeyed him and he left the room to go find Jon.

After eating, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out, I walked to the closet in my towel and got dressed in an ACDC t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I put my wet hair into a bun and went downstairs. I had a feeling that everyone was in Mike's office down by the training room so that's where I went.

I opened the door to find Jon and Mike having an argument. Marissa was sitting back watching them as though this happened on a regular basis.

Mike noticed my presence and stopped yelling. Jon did too. Marissa jumped out of her seat and ran over to hug me.

"Cassidy! Oh my God, are you ok? I know that vision scared the hell out of me. Yes, yes I saw it when you grabbed my hand. Have you ever seen that far into the future?" She paused for my response. "I didn't think so. Right now though I think it's time for the boys to quit arguing and tell you what is going on."

Before anyone could say anything, the doorbell rang. No one moved at first. Then Marissa said she would get it and left the three of us in the office. Mike started to say something but Jon cut him off.

"Cassidy, Marissa has already told me what she remembers from the vision. Since you were the one who had it, however, I would like you to tell me everything that happened."

I looked at Mike before beginning. He seemed to be in pain. I smiled at him and then told Jon everything I had told Mike earlier. I even included the part about Lilly. Then, before either of them could say anything to me, I started talking.

"Now, both of you will tell me what the hell is going on here. It's obviously something serious, but not serious enough to call off the stupid ball. So spill the beans."

They looked at each other; Jon cleared his throat. He sat down beside me and began.

He told me about how their friends had been attacked by werewolves, a pack that was led by a redheaded woman. He told me about the package his father received. I didn't quite believe him on that part. He told me about the plan changes since I had been unconscious. He said that the ball was still going to happen, but instead of it being completely a celebration it was going to be a secret meeting of all the vampire leaders. He also said that I was not to go anywhere alone.

I zoned out for a moment and started to think about my vision. Strangely, it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Three things in this world truly terrify me: needles, clowns, and death; I couldn't understand why I wasn't scared. I should be terrified. I was still thinking about all of this when Marissa returned. She was followed by three men.

One of them I immediately decided was her brother, Armand. The other two I placed because of their strong resemblance to the two men I had been living with. The older one was Robert Koenig, Jon's Father. The younger one was unmistakably Silas Bouffant, Mike's son. While his father appeared to be about 25, Silas looked to be about 18; he was truly almost 220. He had inherited his mother's red hair. He was about 6'1" and very good looking. All three looked very serious.

My stomach decided to lighten the mood by growling. Mike looked at me and I laughed.

"Well being conked out for two days makes a girl hungry. Does someone want to escort me to the kitchen?"

To my surprise, Silas immediately stood up and followed me out the door. What I didn't notice was that his father had been about to follow as well.

"You must be the famous Cassidy. I'm Silas. How has it been, living with my father I mean?"

"Well Silas, your father is a very difficult man, but I think I have finally gotten through to him. Of course, the fact that he loves me does kind of help matters a bit."

"He loves you? How long have you known him exactly? I've never seen him in love."

"Yes, he does, unfortunately, love me. I have known him for nearly eleven years."

"Eleven, but that would have made you a child when you met."

"I didn't actually meet him until five days ago when he kidnapped me. He has been haunting my dreams and following me since I was six."

"Haunting your dreams, huh? I guess the note saying you were a seer wasn't lying. Are you going to the ball?"

"I am going, but I think your father has it in his head that I will be there as his date." I paused when we reached the kitchen. Silas walked in ahead of me and I started to search the cabinets for something to eat. Silas, however, wanted to continue our conversation.

"Are you saying that you would rather not go with my father to the ball?"

"No, I am merely saying that it would be nice if he would ask me my opinion on something for once."

"Oh, umm…what would you say to me asking you to the ball?"

I pulled my head out of the cabinet I was looking in.

"Silas, are you asking me out?"

"Ummm…yes."

I laughed at him. He looked stunned.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not; I'm laughing at your facial expression and your anxiety."

"That's not nice. Well, what would you say?"

"I'd say yes."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised Silas. You act as though you've never asked a girl out before. What, does Robert keep you locked up in the house all the time?"

His face told me the answer.

"Oh, so he does. Have you really never asked a girl out before?"

"Yeah."

I chuckled at his expression and walked over to give him a hug.

"Well congratulations, you've successfully done something many teenage human boys are scared to do."

He laughed at me. For the next twenty minutes, we talked about everything from food to cars to philosophy. It turns out he loved to read as much as I did. I was really beginning to like him. We finally made our way back towards Mike's office, deciding that all the important boring details would be out and that the juicy bits would be on the table now. We walked in having a poking war, and did not notice that everyone was staring at us.

I stopped when Robert cleared his throat and looked at everyone. Robert spoke first.

"So you are the seer that the werewolves are so interested in. You must be very confused as to what is going on my dear. I would appreciate it, though, if you would continue your training. That way, if you are attacked, you will at least stand a chance until one of us can come to help you."

"Actually, sir, I'm not confused at all. I know that vampires and werewolves have never gotten along. It's probably some ancient fight that started it all. I was going to continue my training, and if I am attacked, I don't see how any of you can help me unless I send you a message telepathically. Which, if I'm being attacked, I may be too busy to accomplish."

Robert smiled at me, and then turned to Mike.

"I like this one, Mike. She has spirit. That might get her into trouble though."

He stopped and addressed everyone.

"You all know how to reach me. Call me if you need me before the fourth."

He walked towards the door, but stopped when he reached Silas' side.

"You, young man, will be staying here until the fourth. I will have some of your things brought over. Ask Jon where your room is."

He opened the door and left. Armand got out of his chair.

"I have to leave as well my friends, Mike call me so that we can discuss our plan. Marissa I would like you to come home for a couple of days so that we can finish the preparations. Jon, I will see you tomorrow." He turned to me. "I wish I could have had a conversation with you, child. We will save that for another day." he shook Silas' hand and left the house.

I was left in a room with four vampires. Mike looked like he was about to say something to me but Marissa grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. When we reached the training room down the hall, she turned on me.

"What took you and Silas so long?"

"I was eating and we were talking."

"Talking? Was that all you were doing?"

"Yes, but he asked me out."

She squealed in delight.

"He asked you out! I know you have to be happy. He's so adorable. What are you going to do about Mike, though?"

"I don't know; I know he loves me. I don't love him though. He's going to be very upset when he finds out about me and his son, though."

We talked for another few minutes before Marissa had to leave to go back to her house and help her brother. I hung out in the training room for a while. Eventually, Mike showed up.

"You ready to continue training, Cassidy?"

I nodded and he picked up a broadsword. I did the same and he took a fighting stance. I copied him. He took a few steps towards me and swung his sword in slow motion. I brought mine up to block. We fought in slow motion for the next four hours. Mike would occasionally break to correct my technique. I wasn't doing badly at all. Next, we trained with katanas and then I learned how properly to use a pair of sai. Not the Hollywood way, that took another three hours. Near dawn, we made our way to the shooting range. Mike handed me a pump action shotgun and showed me how to hold it so that the recoil wouldn't harm me. By the time we were done I was exhausted and had learned a lot more than I thought possible.

I was following Mike up to our room when a hand grabbed mine. I looked over and it was Silas. He put a finger over his lips and motioned for me to follow him. I looked at Mike's back and followed Silas. He led me to the top floor. We entered his bedroom and I sat down on his bed. He sat down next to me and we talked. I was lying next to Silas and he had his arm around me. I had been there for almost two hours when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Mike. As soon as he saw me, his face fell.

"I was looking for Cassidy, but it seems she was here all along. I'll just go."

I sighed when the door closed. Silas turned to me.

"He didn't know I had asked you out did he?"

"No. Silas I need to leave. It's almost nine in the morning and I'm exhausted and I need a shower."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight."

I nodded and left. When I got to my room, Mike was asleep on the bed. I took a shower and then put some pajamas on. I lay down on the bed and was about to go to sleep when Mike spoke.

"Why were you in my son's room?"

"We were talking."

"Why did he have his arms around you?"

"I don't know, but Mike he asked me out and I'm going to the ball with him."

"Do you know what you're doing to me, Cassidy?"

"I have an idea. I know you love me Mike, but I'm sorry, all I see you as is a friend. I'm starting to like your son, a lot. I know this hurts you and I'm sorry. If you want me to move to another room, I'll understand."

He didn't answer. I could hear his breathing and nothing else. Finally, though, he spoke.

"You can stay here, I don't mind. I had better not find Silas in here, though." His tone made me sad. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Alright, I'm sorry Mike, I really am." With that, I fell asleep.

The next night I woke up to a knocking on the door. I tried to get up but couldn't, I was being held down. I realized that Mike had his arms around me. I slipped out from under them and answered the door. It was Silas.

"Hey, get dressed I've got a surprise for you." he sounded excited so I closed the door and got dressed in the closet.

When I came out Mike was awake.

"Good Morn…sorry…Night. I'm going downstairs with Silas, I'll see you later for training." I smiled at him and then left the room. Silas was waiting for me outside the door. I held his hand and he led me downstairs towards the garage.

When we got to the garage he asked me to drive, I happily agreed and climbed into my baby. I had decided to name it Destiny. Five minutes later, I was pulling onto the highway. Silas told me to get off at the first exit. When I did, I immediately noticed a couple of spotlights in the distance. Silas directed me towards the lights. When we reached their source, I was jittery with excitement; we were at a carnival!

I parked the car and got out. Silas linked his arm with mine and we walked in. we visited every booth and before long I had a few stuffed animals. I was thoroughly enjoying myself until a funhouse came into view. There were clowns out front. I stopped dead in my tracks. After a second, Silas stopped, too.

"Cassidy, what's wrong?"

"Clowns. Silas, there are three things in this world that truly terrify me. Clowns are one of them."

I refused to take another step in that direction, so we turned around and went the other way. A few minutes later, we were headed towards the car when we passed a Mirror Maze. We decided to go in. About halfway through, I noticed that someone was following us. We sped up and as the exit came into view, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed my arm. I screamed and turned to face the person. When I saw what it was, I screamed again and nearly fainted. It was Bozo the Clown. Silas started to yell at the guy. He let me go and I collapsed into Silas' arms and began to cry. He carried me back to the car and drove us home. I was still shaken up so he carried my animals up to my room and then carried me to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate.

Just as I finished, Mike walked in. he took one look at my tearstained face and yelled at Silas. He kept asking him what happened. Then, he walked over and picked me up. I looked at Silas.

"Michelangelo Louis Bouffant put me down right now. I can walk. I am not some helpless little damsel in distress that you can just walk all over."

He set me down and I walked over to Silas, who put his arms around me. He started to stroke my hair as I proceeded to scold his father.

"Mike, just because I look like hell doesn't mean it is Silas' fault. We were having fun at a carnival until a clown decided to grab me in the mirror maze. Silas is the one who yelled at the guy and made him let me go. Now apologize to your son and go to the training room, I will be there in a minute."

He looked at me in awe and then apologized to Silas, who only nodded. Then he walked out of the room. I looked up at Silas and hugged him. I started to walk away, but he held onto my arm. He pulled me in and kissed me. We stood there for a moment and then I pulled away.

"Thank you for tonight. I have to go now, I'll see you later tonight." With that, I hugged him and headed up to my room to change.

I put on some sweatpants, a tank top, and some socks and headed to the training room. I don't like shoes so I don't wear them unless I have to.

-- Mike's POV--

She walked in and put her hair up in a ponytail. I watched her for a moment, before tossing her a pair of sai. Today she was going to learn how to use them offensively instead of defensively. I picked up a katana and charged her.

She easily blocked me and then swung around to stab me. I blocked her move and we continued like that for a few minutes. I went in to behind her to catch her off guard, but she spun around and somehow knocked my feet out from under me.

"What was that for?"

She didn't respond. I told her to take a break and walked to the shooting range to set up the rifles and handguns we would be using.

When I walked back in, she was leaning up against the wall with a smile on her face. Silas had his hands on either side of her and was leaning against the wall talking to her. Neither of them saw me. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Silas said goodbye and leaned in to kiss her. When she responded, my heart broke. After Silas left I led her to the shooting range, she had a smile on her face.

I showed her how to hold one of the rifles and watched her aim for the target. Last night she had missed 15 out of 50, tonight she didn't miss at all. I handed her the .357 magnum.

"Dirty Harry's gun of choice, do you feel lucky, punk." She said, giggling.

I laughed at her and told her to watch out with this one. She nodded and popped off about six shots. I pulled the target in; she had created a smiley face in its chest.

I laughed at her; she looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face. I asked what was wrong and she didn't respond. I was confused and I guess that played on my face because she finally spoke.

"I saw your face in there after I kissed Silas. You were upset. I should be the one asking if _you_ are ok. I told you earlier that I didn't want to hurt you. I will leave him alone if it bothers you."

I almost jumped for joy; I wanted so badly to tell her that it bothered me. I knew, however, as soon as I did that she wouldn't be happy. I wanted so badly for her to be happy. I thought that as long as she was happy, I could be happy for her.

"It doesn't bother me. I'm ok, really, I'll be fine."

She nodded, but her face told me that she didn't believe me. "If you're sure."

I nodded. "It's late; do you want to call it a night?"

"Yeah, it's been a weird night. I'm exhausted."

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower, so I'll see you in a little bit."

I left the room and went upstairs. I got in the shower and stood there for the longest time, just letting the water run over me. I finally washed myself and got out. I wrapped a towel around me and went to my closet. I grabbed an Alice in Chains t-shirt and some boxers and got into bed. I couldn't sleep.

Cassidy walked in an hour later. I knew where she had been. She was smiling and humming to herself. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Ten minutes later, she was out and in the closet getting dressed. She walked out in one of my Pink Floyd t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She walked across the room to the window where her stuffed animals were. She touched each one and laughed to herself. Then she went in the bathroom and dried her hair. When she finally climbed into bed, she instantly fell asleep. I rolled over and put my face in her hair. It smelled like honeydew. I put my arms around her. She snuggled in close to me.

"I love you Cassidy." The next thing I knew I was asleep.

-- Cassidy's POV--

Mike left the training room and I went to the kitchen. I was going to get a glass of water. I got about halfway there, when Silas stepped out of the shadows.

"I've been waiting on you. How did the training go?"

"You didn't have to do that. The training was ok. Mike was a little distant, though."

"Well, did you expect a different reaction?"

"Yes, I expected him to beat the shit out of you."

"Oh, he didn't though."

"And that's a good thing, because I wouldn't want him messing up your face, or anything else." I teased.

"My face or anything else, huh?" He threw me over his shoulder. "It's nice to know you care."

I started to struggle. "Silas put me down, I don't like being manhandled!" he set me down in front of him and laced his fingers with mine.

"There, is that better?"

"Yes, it is much better."

He led me to his room. He opened the door and I walked in. he closed it and I turned to face him.

"Now, the question is how do you like to be handled?" I was teasing him now and it was driving him crazy.

I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him back on the bed. I sat down in his lap and he kissed me. Within a few minutes, we were into a full-on make out session. We were there for almost an hour when I decided to be a little bit mean. I got off him and walked to the door.

"See you in the morning, Silas." He sat there stunned. I closed the door and started to walk down the hall. I heard his door open and the next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall and he was kissing me. I didn't appreciate this. I pushed him away.

"Silas I don't know your middle name Bouffant, don't you dare do that. If I wouldn't let your father do it then I sure as hell am not going to let you do it."

He looked upset and I walked over to him. I kissed him and told him to go to bed. I walked away knowing he was watching me go. By the time I got to my room, I was smiling and humming to myself. I walked in completely oblivious to the fact that Mike was there. I took my shower and walked to the closet. I found a Pink Floyd t-shirt in one of the drawers and put on a pair of shorts. I walked out of the closet and went over to my stuffed animals, I laughed to myself as I ran my hands over them. I went back to the bathroom and dried my hair.

I finally realized Mike was in the room when I climbed into bed. I pretended to be asleep. He put his face in my hair and his arms around me. I snuggled in close to him. When he spoke, I barely heard him.

"I love you Cassidy."

Then his breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep.

'Do I love you?' was my last thought before I, too, was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

-- Cassidy's POV--

--Mike's POV--

I woke up to find Cassidy still in my arms. She was fidgeting and muttering in her sleep. I pulled her closer to me and when I did, I was pulled into her dream.

I stood in a field. There were dozens of werewolves surrounding us. Cassidy was standing in the middle holding a katana with Silas and me on either side holding broadswords. Armand, Marissa and Jon were behind them armed with various weapons. Just then, Robert appeared out of thin air holding a rapier. He had a young woman with him; she had red hair, wings, and a pair of short swords. Cassidy screamed. The girl ran over to her and they hugged. They started to talk and Cassidy called her Sarah.

Sarah was Cassidy's best friend. Why was she here? Just then, another red head stepped from the crowd of werewolves. At her appearance, Cassidy and Sarah stopped talking. The woman's face was hidden by her hair. She started to speak.

"Robert, why did you bring my family into this? It is bad enough that my son is a part of this already. Just hand the seer over and all will be solved."

I couldn't believe it. Lilly, the bitch, was back. True I had once loved her, but her betrayal removed her from my heart forever. I looked at the dream version of myself and his face revealed what I was thinking.

"Lilly, you can't have her. You will have to go through all of us to get to her. I will not let you take her."

The others stepped up and circled Cassidy. Lilly laughed.

"Mickey, dear, do you really expect six vampires and a human to stand in my way? I thought you were smarter than that. I have nearly two hundred of my brethren here. Can you kill all of us before we get through you?"

This time Cassidy answered.

"Lilly, you really don't realize what you're up against do you? The man on my left is one of the strongest born vampires ever to walk the earth. The two leaders of the borns are here, as are the two leaders of the turned. Marissa is the strongest female vampire on this planet. Sarah here is your descendant and an angel. Finally, I am a seer as well as a vampire. From your expression, I'm guessing you didn't know. Well newsflash honey, when Marcus attacked last month I died. Mike brought me back. Now I can control my powers, but you know what I saw when I had a vision about tonight? I saw you dying. My visions don't lie. Goodbye Lilly, I hope you suffer in hell."

Lilly looked dumbfounded. I laughed. So did the dream me. Then something happened that I didn't expect. Cassidy turned to me, even though I had the sneaking suspicion that no one could see me.

"Mike, I love you. I may not realize it yet but I do. Now get out of my dream and wake up."

She turned back around; no one seemed to realize that she had spoken. The dream me turned to her. He kissed her and she whispered an "I love you," to him.

I faded back into reality, to find Cassidy wide-awake and staring at me.

"You were there weren't you? You were the one I spoke to when I turned around. What did I say? The vision wouldn't let me see it."

I made up an answer. She seemed to buy it. We stared at each other for a moment. I was about to kiss her, when someone knocked at the door.

I got up to answer it, taking my shirt off in the process and grabbing one off a hanger in the closet. When I opened the door, Silas was standing there. He looked at me and seemed upset. Cassidy asked who it was.

"It's Silas."

Cassidy jumped out of bed and pushed me out of the way.

"How are you tonight my redheaded bundle of sexiness?"

"Cassidy you are such a weird person. I don't think I have ever been called that in my entire life."

"Well get used to it, because that's just the way I am."

I was standing in the closet listening to them talk. I got dressed and walked out.

"Could you two move please? I need to go get some breakfast."

Cassidy pulled Silas into the room and out of my way.

"Mike I will meet you," she glanced at her watch, "at 2 for training, but meet me in the ballroom please."

I nodded and made my way out of the mansion. I flew to Houston, Texas. I was walking around searching for a meal when one jumped out in front of me.

The man held a gun to my head and demanded my money. I smiled, then grabbed his arm and pulled him to me. I let my fangs grow and punctured the skin on his neck. I used my mind to keep him from screaming.

Soon he was dead and I was full. I flew back to the mansion. It was midnight when I arrived. I had two hours until I had to meet Cassidy in the ballroom. I reached out with my mind to sense who was in the house.

I could feel Cassidy's heartbeat in the movie room. Silas was with her. Jon wasn't in the house. He was staying over at Marissa's until the fourth. The doorbell rang. I opened the door a second later to find the maids standing there. I let them in and they started their weekly cleaning process.

The ball was in a week. I had barely thought about it since Cassidy arrived and all the werewolf mess started. Cassidy was going with my son; I now had no one to go with. I walked to my office and called up one of my best friends. She had been there for me throughout the entire Lilly thing and so much more. The phone rang twice.

"Hello."

"Sabelline?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Mike."

"Mikey! How is my darling little brother doing? I can't wait for the ball. I already have a gown and mask. Who are you taking?"

"I am doing fine, but I was calling to see if you would go with me. I had someone but she decided to go with my son instead. I know that's weird but it's true. So could you do your little brother a favor and be my date?"

Sabelline laughed. "Of course I will help you out little brother. I will be there in tomorrow. You had better not bring this girl anywhere near me, though. I may just hit her for breaking my little brother's heart, and tell my nephew he's in for it too."

"I will, see you tomorrow Saby."

I hung up and headed towards the movie room. I knocked on the door and walked in. Silas and Cassidy were lying on the couch watching Apocalypse Now!

"Hey guys, my sister is coming tomorrow and she said to be ready for her."

Silas jumped to his feet. "Aunt Saby is coming? Yippee!"

I hadn't seen Silas act like this in almost 100 years. It scared me.

"Yeah she's coming in for the ball." I looked at Cassidy, while Silas jumped around the room like a kid on a sugar high.

"Cassidy, Sabelline is a little bit intense so don't take what she says to heart. Also, watch what you say around her, she's a seer too and will know if you're lying."

She nodded and then looked at Silas. "Does he do this often?" I shook my head no. My son had never lived with me and until recently had refused to talk to me. I had visited him often over the years, but he was still a mystery to me. It seemed as though Cassidy was healing many wounds in my family.

"Silas, could you calm down please? You're starting to scare me." I said.

He sat down. I asked them if they needed anything, they both said no and then curled up together on the couch. I reminded Cassidy of the time and left. I headed towards the training room to let out a little steam. On my way there, I bumped into one of the maids and told her to make sure my sister's room was ready for her arrival. She nodded and kept on dusting.

I had an hour and a half until I had to meet Cassidy and I was going to prepare. I sat down in the middle of the training room floor. I slowed my breathing down and started meditating.

--Cassidy's POV--

I settled back into a comfortable position on the couch. I had my head lying on Silas' lap and my feet stretched across. I had stopped paying attention to the movie a long time ago. Instead, I was thinking about the dream/vision I had.

It had been so vivid. I had been watching everything unfold while standing a little away from myself within the crowd of werewolves. I revisited it in my mind. When it got to the point where I turned to look off into the darkness, I followed my dream self's gaze. I could vaguely make out Mike's shape in the darkness. Then I was forced out of the vision. I woke up to see Mike in a trance; I instantly knew what was happening. He had been holding me when the dream started so he was in it. He came out a few seconds later and looked down at me.

Silas ran his finger down my cheek. It startled me and brought me out of my thoughts about Mike.

"What were you thinking about?"

I quickly made up a lie, if Silas knew I was thinking about his father, he would be upset.

"The ball, I still haven't decided between the two dresses I bought and I don't have a mask yet."

"Two dresses?"

"Yeah, I couldn't decide which one I wanted more so I bought both of them. One is red and the other is blue and white. Hey, you could help me pick."

I jumped off the couch and dragged him to my room. When I got there, I sat him in a chair and went into the closet. I tried on my red dress first. I stepped out of the closet and Silas' mouth dropped open.

"You look beautiful," he managed to stutter out.

"Thank you; wait 'til you see the other one."

It took me a few minutes to get the other one on because I was scared I would break it. Finally, I got it on and stepped out. Silas was speechless.

"What do you think?"

"That you aren't going to wear that one because if I'm fighting to keep my hands off of you right now, then every man in that room is going to try and rape you."

"Oh, well that was helpful. I'll be wearing this one then."

I went back and changed into a tank top and a pair of knit shorts. I looked at my watch; I had an hour 'til I had to meet Mike.

'That's enough time to have a little bit of fun,' I thought. Silas was still sitting in the chair I left him sitting in.

I smirked at him and before he could ask me why, I sat down in his lap and started kissing him. Ten minutes later, he had his shirt off and was working on taking mine off. I stopped him; it was time for me to mess with his mind a little bit. I stood him up and led him over to the bed. I made him lie face down. I climbed on top of him and started to give him a back massage. After a couple of minutes, he flipped me over so that he was lying on top of me. He started kissing me again. I was trying my hardest to resist, but soon I gave up. After a while, I flipped him over and started kissing my way down his chest. When I reached his pants line, I stopped and got up. I looked at my watch. It was time to go. I placed a light kiss on his lips and left him in the room. I could hear him groan as I made my way to the ballroom.

I opened the door slowly. Mike was standing in the middle of the floor. I made my way over to him. He looked at me and then reached over and tucked my flyaway pieces of hair behind my ears. His fingers lingered on my face as he pulled his hand back. I grabbed his hand.

"Mike, what did I say to you in the vision? I need to know, I know what you told me this morning was a lie. I can't understand why I wasn't allowed to hear it, or why I was forced out when I was. Please tell me."

A pained expression crossed his face, but it was quickly replaced by a thoughtful one.

"You told me that you loved me. You said that you might not realize it yet but that you did. Then you turned back to the dream me and he kissed you and you told him you loved him."

I took a step back from him and let go of his hand. My knees went out from under me and I just sat on the floor thinking.

'That vision was of the future, I'm sure of it. I was a vampire in that vision, which means the one I had the other day was true. I will die when Marcus attacks, only Mike will bring me back. Lilly wants me dead. But why would I say that I love him? I care for him a lot but I don't love him. Or am I just distracting myself from the truth with Silas? I don't know what to think. The vision proves that I love him in the future, but what about now. Apparently future me knew the answer because she told Mike that I wouldn't realize it.'

"Cassidy, are you ok?" Mike's statement brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about everything. The past few days have been a lot to handle. I think the stress is finally catching up with me is all."

"Oh, Ok. Are you ready to train?"

"Yeah, but could we work on my dancing lessons first?"

"Sure." He picked me up off the floor. Then walked over and turned the music on.

"Where were we the other night?" he asked.

"We were working on the tango if I remember correctly."

"Right let's begin."

Three hours later, we were working on the foxtrot. I was amazed I was learning so quickly. It usually took me a couple of days to learn stuff like this. In the midst of thinking, I lost my balance. Mike caught me and stood me up on my feet.

"Watch yourself; I can't have you breaking a leg or worse." I laughed and then realized that his face was inches from mine.

"Mike, umm…I think it's time to work on fighti…." I didn't get to finish because he kissed me. I didn't know how to respond. Something about it felt right I didn't want to let go so I responded. We stood there for a few minutes before he pulled away. I groaned my disapproval.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"You're with my son; I can't betray his trust like this."

I only nodded. I was in trouble.

'I know that I like Silas a lot, but with Mike I'm confused. It feels right with him, but I know it isn't love. According to my vision though, it will be. Damn powers, why can't you just let me see everything and then let me go from there?'

I came out of my thoughts to find Mike watching me. I had been pacing the floor. I sighed and he nodded.

"Come on, I have to teach you how to fight werewolves tonight."

He led me out of the ballroom to the training room.

"Werewolves like to fight in a specific way. They never do the same thing twice in a battle. If you aren't trained to fight them, then its damn near impossible to predict their next move. I'm going to teach you to fight with all of your senses. In the end, you will be able to use them all against your enemies simultaneously. I'm going to start with smell and taste since they are so closely related."

He placed a cloth over my eyes, then handed me some earplugs and told me to put them in. I did, and then sat down. I got used to using my nose and soon could smell where Mike was and that he had a blade in his hands. I could sense the blade because its smell left a metallic taste in my mouth. I could sense Mike swinging at me and dodged the blade.

An hour later, he removed the blindfold. I hadn't been hit once by Mike and it was time to move on. This time he was moving as fast as he could. I used my ability to smell him to tell me where he was and then I would watch him and move out of the way when needed. It was weird but it worked. Another hour passed and I was again untouched. I was just beginning to sweat but Mike looked as though he had run a marathon. He stopped and blindfolded me again while I removed the earplugs.

At first, I couldn't tell where he was except by smell, but then I learned to listen for the sounds his clothes made when he moved, his breathing, and the sound of the blade cutting through the air. By the time the night was over, I had mastered the fighting techniques.

I had to half carry Mike back to the room he was so exhausted. I was just fatigued. When we reached the room, I led him to the bathroom and told him to take a shower. I closed the door behind me and lay down on the bed. Soon I was asleep.

I was woken up a few minutes later by Mike picking me up and carrying me inside the bathroom.

"Now you take a shower." He started to leave but stopped at the door. "Cassidy, thank you."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For making me believe in love again. After Lilly I wasn't sure it was something that I was ever really supposed to experience. Then you came along and everything changed. I am thanking you for that."

I didn't know what to say. I walked over to him and did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

--Cassidy's POV--

--Cassidy's POV--

I kissed him.

'Wait a second, what the fucking hell am I doing? This isn't supposed to be happening. I'm not supposed to be falling for my kidnapper. Wait did I just say I was falling for my kidnapper? No, no, no, no it can't be true. I am not falling in love with Mike. But why does this feel so right?'

Mike pulled away a moment later. He looked at me as if I had just returned from some long journey. I could see him thinking.

'I guess my teasing plan is working, even if I don't want it to. I have him utterly confused. What am I going to do with myself? I now have two guys to worry about. Take that back, I just have to worry about Silas. He's going to take this hard. I don't want to hurt him. Why does that phrase sound familiar?'

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Mike. He lifted my chin and kissed me. I didn't know what to do. He was the one teasing now. One minute he's kissing me and the next he's pulling away, saying it's betraying his son's trust. I had to let him know _he_ was the one I wanted.

I pinned him up against the wall and deepened the kiss. Mike seemed to take the hint; he picked me up and carried me to the bed. We were still going at it an hour later, when there was a knock at the door.

"Maybe if we stay quiet they'll go away." I whispered with a slight giggle. Mike smiled at me and rolled his eyes, but stayed silent nonetheless.

The person knocked a second time. This time though, the door opened and Silas walked in. When he saw Mike and me, he froze. Then turned around and stormed out of the room. I looked up at Mike.

"Go after him. I can't have my son hating me for all eternity." He got off me and I raced out of the room.

When I finally found Silas, he was outside in the garden.

"Silas, I…I…I'm sorry." I finally blurted out.

"I thought that you didn't like him. I knew he was in love with you, but you were with me. How could you do this to me?" he didn't seem to be speaking to me.

"Silas, I don't know what to say. I don't want to hurt you. I know that just by doing this I am though. If anyone is to blame for all of this, it's me. If you never want to speak to me again, I'll understand." I stopped and noticed that it was almost dawn. The first rays of light were beginning to come up over the horizon.

"Cassidy, I can't be mad at you. I should have seen this coming. I knew that you loved him from the moment I met you. I just hoped that I would replace him in your heart. I have never gotten along with my father. It was nothing he did, it's just every time I saw him I remembered what he did to my mother. I realize that she was evil and would have killed me that night, but she's still my mom. Now, I feel like he's taking another woman away from me, but I know you were never mine to begin with. So, I'm going to do the most cliché thing I can think of right now. Can we be friends?"

I smiled at him and then gave him a big hug. "Yes, we can be friends. Now let's go inside and get to bed, it's been a long night."

He laughed at me and then followed me back into the house. He went up to his room and I went to mine. When I opened the door, Mike was sitting there.

"Is everything ok? He isn't mad at me is he? He's spent so much of his life without me. I don't want this visit of his to end because I made a mistake."

"What do you mean you made a mistake?"

"I mean I didn't win you over sooner and so he fell for you too and now I'm taking you away from him."

"He's not mad at you. Everything is fine. You two need to have a heart to heart at some point though. If you won't do it willingly I will lock you two in a room until you sort out your differences." I closed the door behind me and walked towards the bathroom.

"Why are you going in there?"

"If you don't remember, I was supposed to take a shower but was interrupted the last time I was in there."

He smiled at me and I walked into the bathroom. I took my shower and then wrapped a towel tight around me before stepping out. I looked around the room; Mike was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to the closet and opened the door. He was standing inside.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would drop your towel without noticing that I was still in the room." he said grinning.

I smacked his arm and pushed him out. I put on a sports bra and a pair of shorts and walked out. Mike was lying on the bed pretending to be asleep. I crawled under the covers and rolled over so that my back was to him. He rolled me over so that I was facing him.

"Cassidy, are you still going to the ball with Silas?"

"I don't know. Why, are you actually asking me to go with you?"

"Yes, I am. So, will you go with me or do I have to find someone else?"

"I'll go with you, on one condition though."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to kiss me before I go to sleep every night."

He smiled and then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He put his arms around my waist. He pulled away and then kissed my forehead. I snuggled in close to him and fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up later that day and glanced at the clock next to the bed. It was eight 'o'clock. I looked back at Mike; I was still wrapped up in his arms. I kissed his lips lightly and he woke up. I smiled and kissed him again, this time he responded. Soon I was in the midst of another make-out session.

'Oh my god, how many times has this happened in the past couple of days?' I thought to myself and smiled while still kissing Mike. I took his shirt off and started to kiss his chest, moving down as I did. I reached his boxers and stopped. I smiled and he sat up. I sat in his lap and started to kiss him again. He smiled at me and then pushed me back so I was lying on the bed. He started to kiss my neck, slowly moving down as he did.

"I," kiss, "love," kiss, "you," he said making his way down to my stomach. Then he stopped and I looked up at him.

"I love you to, Mike." He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back and then my stomach growled. I laughed and pushed him off me. I walked over to the door and started to walk out.

"Cassidy you might want to put a shirt on before you go."

"Why?"

"I seem to have left a few hickies on you. You wouldn't want anyone to see those now would you. Especially since my sister should be arriving any minute now." He said, smirking at me.

I scowled at him and walked over to the closet. I pulled down one of his button down shirts and put it on. I walked out of the closet and over to the door. I opened it and walked to the kitchen. I walked in and found Jon sitting there eating a bowl of cereal.

He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you have Mike's shirt on? I thought you and Silas were together."

"Well then you'd be wrong," I said and walked over to the fridge. "Oh, and I have Mike's shirt on because your best friend felt the need to leave hickies on my skin. I didn't want anyone to see where so I put a shirt on."

He had been in the midst of bringing a spoonful of cereal to his mouth, but dropped it when I spoke.

"Wh…Wh…what?" he sputtered.

I ignored him and continued as if I had said nothing out of the ordinary.

"When is Marissa coming back? I miss having another girl in the house. Oh, I forgot. Mike's sister is going to be here soon, she's staying for the ball. I'm kind of excited to meet her." I paused for a moment to pull the milk out of the fridge. "JB, I had another vision night before last. It was much more vivid than the last one. It happened while I was dreaming and Mike was sucked into it just like Marissa. It was of the future and I'm sorry to say but it seems like Lilly really is back. She's the leader of a hell of a lot of werewolves. And in the vision, I was a vampire."

Jon was just sitting there with his mouth hanging open, while I searched the cabinets for a box of Lucky Charms. I was in the mood for a magically delicious morning. I found the box and was pouring myself a bowl, when I had a small vision.

"JB, go answer the door, Sabelline is here."

He looked at me funny and then walked out of the kitchen. I put his bowl in the sink and sat down at the table with my breakfast. The doorbell rang.

I smiled to myself and started eating quickly. I wanted to meet Sabelline. I finished in record time, put my bowl in the sink and went out into the hallway.

I walked down to the foyer to find all three boys standing there with a woman. She looked to be about 30. She had long black hair and stunning green eyes, I could tell she was Mike's sister. I smiled at her and walked over to Mike. He put his arm around me. JB shot us a confused look but quickly went back to talking to Sabelline.

Mike interrupted and introduced me. I shook her hand, as I did I had a vision.

Sabelline was standing next to me. I looked around and we were in the ballroom. There were people everywhere. I knew no one could see us. She pointed to the center of the room. I was standing there with Mike. He had his arms around me protectively. Sabelline and Silas were standing behind us. I was screaming at a man in front of me. It was Marcus. Suddenly I took off running. Mike and Marcus were hot on my heels.

The vision ended. Sabelline and I looked at each other. The guys were staring at us with their mouths hanging open. I let go of Sabelline's hand.

"Mike didn't tell me you were a seer too. The look on your face tells me that he told you I was one, though. How developed are your powers?"

"Not very well developed, I only started having real visions a few days ago."

Sabelline turned to Mike. "You should have told me. I need a phone; I have some information for Robert."

With that, she left. She was headed in the direction of Mike's office. I turned on Mike.

"Why didn't you tell her I was a seer?"

"I didn't see a need to. I figured she would find out when she got here. I can see I was right."

Sabelline returned a moment later and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, you and I are going out. JB, Mike, and Silas can you carry my bags up to my room. Thanks, bye."

She dragged me to the garage. We climbed into Destiny. I drove down the driveway and asked her where we were going.

"To a friend of mine's, take a left."

"What is going on?"

"Has JB or Mike told you anything about why they think Lilly is after you?"

"No."

"I thought not. It began 315 years ago. Mike and I were living outside of Salem, Massachusetts. It was 1692, when the witch trials started I was accused. I have always been a seer and the townsfolk knew that. They came for me one night; Mike tried to defend me but was arrested in the process. We were both thrown in jail and when we refused to admit to being servants of the devil, we were sentenced to death. The night before our execution, a man visited us. He was a vampire. He turned the both of us and told us to fake our deaths the next day. The next night he returned for us and I had a vision. From that vision, I made a prophecy. It detailed the arrival of a young mortal seer into the world. She would grow up knowing of vampires, but not of her powers. Then just before her seventeenth birthday, a vampire would kidnap her and fall in love with her. One night she would be killed and the vampire would turn her to save her. This woman would then become the most powerful being on the planet. God and the devil would fight over her and she would have to choose a side. Whichever side she chose would be the victor and would rule the world until the woman died. I believe this person is you. Right now, we are going to my friend's house to determine if it is true or not."

I stared at her dumbfounded. I forgot I was driving for a moment and almost lost control of Destiny. Twenty minutes later, we arrived at a small cottage. We got out and approached the door; Sabelline knocked. A man answered and when he saw who it was, his face became serious. He ushered us inside and locked the door behind us.


	14. Chapter 14

--Cassidy's POV--

--Cassidy's POV--

"Devon I need you to do something for me." Sabelline asked the man.

"What is it? Why have you taken so long to come and see me Saby?"

They exchanged a look and in it, I saw love, regret, and pain. I took this moment to pipe up, disrupting the awkward silence.

"I think what Sabelline needs you to do, is to confirm her beliefs that I am the one she prophesized about. So can we get this over with, because all of this is starting to freak me out."

Both of them turned to look at me. Devon walked over and put his hands on either side of my head. He stared into my eyes and I felt a vision coming on. This one started out and I immediately sensed that I was in pain.

I landed in a field and looked around; Devon was there, but no one else.

"Where are we, I can tell this isn't a normal vision. It hurts, they've never hurt before. What have you done to me?"

"You are in your personal hell. Sabelline obviously didn't tell you that I am a demon. I'm sorry about the pain but bringing you here is the only way to test the prophecy."

Just then, an adorable little girl walked up. I was about to ask what she was doing there when I saw her eyes. They were a stunning blue, but they were filled with hate. I knew who this was. This little girl was the devil. I walked towards Devon and stood next to him. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring pat. I looked at the little girl and she began to speak.

"Why do you bring this mortal here, Devon? You know you aren't allowed here. Not since you sided with her."

"I have brought her here in order to test a theory. Do you not sense the power this human radiates?"

The little girl studied me for a moment and then smiled.

"So, you have brought me the seer. I thought my precious werewolves were going to take care of her, I can see that you beat me to it. Come here my child."

I shook my head no. "I will not, you are not my master and never will be. I don't care if I'm some prophesized gift to the world. I will listen to no one but myself." The little girl smiled again.

She took a step towards me and Devon grabbed my hand. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by flowers and lying on the ground. Devon helped me up and I looked around. I was again in a field, but this one was surrounded by trees on three sides and I could see a lake in the distance. There was no more pain. I felt happy. I turned to Devon.

"Let me guess, heaven."

"Yes, God should be arriving any second."

As soon as he spoke, a little old woman appeared at my shoulder. She was completely adorable. When she spoke, a British accent came out.

"Hello dearie, I take it you have already visited Lucy?"

"If you're talking about Lucifer, then yes I just left hell and I don't want to go back. She scared the shit out of me."

"Well, that is her way. If she's not trying to seduce someone, she's trying to scare them."

"What are you doing then?"

"I am merely talking to you. I don't expect anything from you. I gave humans free will and I expect them to use it. All this fighting in my name and saying that God or the Devil made someone act is just an insult. Lucy may enjoy it, but I for one do not."

"You aren't exactly what I pictured when I visualized God, you know."

"Both I and Lucy can take whatever form we wish. I chose to take this form because I thought would be comforting to you."

"Thank you for that. Am I really the seer everyone is talking about?"

"Yes you are. I hope you don't think of it as a burden. I created you to save humanity. I can take your powers away right now if you don't want them. I have been trying for three centuries to find the right person, ever since I sent that vision to Sabelline."

I considered her offer. She was God after all. The devil was trying to use my powers to control the world and God was offering to help me. I didn't want to be selfish, though. I wanted to do the right thing. Devon pulled me out of my thoughts by clearing his throat. I looked up and God was still there.

"I'll keep them. I want to help." I paused for a moment. "Is there anything I can do to keep myself on the side of heaven in this war?"

She thought for a moment. "There is, and it's fairly simple. All you have to do is keep on loving Mike. I can tell you that he is going to mess up here and there but he loves you. Love was the first thing I created after the big bang. It is the one thing that Lucy can never feel again; she gave that chance up millennia ago. If you love Mike I can guarantee that you will remain on the side of God in the coming war."

I smiled and thanked her for everything. She hugged me. I was getting ready to leave when I realized I had one last question.

"What will the world be like after the fighting?"

"It will remain much the same, but slowly bits of good will float in. I cannot reverse human nature; any changes will take place slowly. The world will feel a weight lifted off its shoulders though."

"Thank you." Devon placed his hand in mine and in an instant; we were back in his house.

Sabelline was sitting on the couch when we arrived. She jumped at our sudden appearance and immediately began asking questions.

"Is it her? What did they do when they saw her? What side did she choose?"

Devon motioned for me to sit on the couch and began to answer Sabelline's questions.

"Yes it is her. The devil tried to order her around and she told her off. God only talked to her and answered her questions. She chose heaven."

Sabelline turned to me. "Does this mean that you are going to help us fight the werewolves?"

"Yes, the devil herself called them her servants. I forgot to ask about vampires. However, the sense of evil I have had from day one about every vampire I have met has disappeared. All except for one. Marcus. He is going to kill me next week. Mike will turn me to save me and the following month I will battle Lilly."

Sabelline exchanged a look with Devon. I noticed it and commented on something that I had heard the devil say.

"Devon what did Lucy mean when she said you had sided with 'her'?"

He looked at Sabelline and then back at me. "Shortly after Saby made the prophecy, the devil dispatched a demon to murder both her and Mike. That demon was me. I followed them for almost a year in the guise of a friend. I fell in love with Sabelline. Lucifer appeared to me and told me to kill them or I would be killed. I couldn't do it, I pleaded with God to spare me and she did. I swore allegiance to her and have lived on earth protecting the innocent ever since."

"Oh, well that explains a lot. Are you coming to the ball next week?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Well you had better buy a tux because I am inviting you. Oh and I would like you to stay at the mansion until then if you don't mind."

He nodded and went to the back of the cottage. A few minutes later, he returned with a suitcase in one hand.

"If you're ready I need to get back to the mansion. It's time for my training." I said and started walking towards the door.

Sabelline and Devon followed me and soon we were sitting in Destiny driving back to the mansion. I pulled Destiny into the garage and got out. I went inside; Sabelline and Devon were trailing me. I sent a mental call out to JB and Mike and asked them to come to the kitchen. The three of us went there and we waited at the table for JB and Mike to show up.

The two of them walked in a moment later.

"Hey guys, can we find a room for Devon? I want him to stay here for the ball."

JB nodded and Mike stared at Devon. He walked over to him and Devon just looked at him.

"It's been a long time D. I take it you took her to visit them. How did she do?"

"She did great, and yes it has been a long time."

Devon stood up and they hugged each other.

"Good to see you bud. I know exactly which room to put you in."

Mike and Devon walked out and Sabelline followed them with a smile on her face. JB and I just stood there.

"JB, I have officially sided with God. I am the one that Sabelline prophesized about. I have also figured out a timetable for my visions over the past few days. If I'm right then the fighting will start next week. So whatever you're planning to be going on behind the scenes at the ball, it had better be werewolf proof."

He smiled at me and assured me it would be. I nodded and went off in search of Mike. After about ten minutes of searching, I stopped paying a lot of attention to my surroundings and started thinking to myself.

'God, this place is huge. Mike and JB are usually by themselves, why do they need this much goddamn room? Woops I had better watch myself, cursing the woman who I'm working for may not be a good idea.'

I came out of my thoughts when I found Mike, Sabelline, and Devon on the third floor. They were in Sabelline's bedroom and I noticed that Devon's suitcase was next to the bed.

"Sorry to interrupt. Mike could you meet me in the ballroom in five minutes?"

"Sure, I'll see you there love."

I smiled at him and headed to our room around the corner. I changed clothes, realizing that I was still wearing Mike's shirt and my pajamas. I looked at the hickies I had received earlier and smiled, promising myself that I would return the favor soon. I changed into a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

I met Mike in the ballroom and turned the music on. We reviewed everything I had learned in the past few days. After a while, I jokingly begged him to teach me the lambada. The next thing I knew I was learning it. While practicing a twirl I tripped. Mike caught me and spun me around to face him.

"Have I kissed you since you returned, love?"

"No, you haven't and I think you need to rectify that situation." I answered with a smile on my lips.

He kissed me and then grabbed my hand and led me out of the ballroom.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Soon we were outside; I was barefoot and not appreciating the mud on the bottom of my feet. I stopped thinking about the mud when we reached a barn I hadn't noticed before. Mike opened the door and we went inside. He hit a switch and the lights came on. I gasped. It was a giant laser tag arena. I loved laser tag and would play it any chance I got back home. I ran over and kissed Mike.

"You really don't know how much I love you."

"You're welcome, love. I knew you would love this thing. Consider playing it your training for the night." I kissed him again. "Do you want me to call everyone out so we can play teams?"

"Hell yes!"

He laughed and I could sense him calling the others telepathically. He then laced his fingers with mine and said he had another surprise for me. I followed him out of the barn to a side building.

"What have you got hidden in there?"

"Something that's going to make you very happy." I gave him a confused look as he started to open the door. Before it was even halfway open, a girl burst through it. I saw the red hair and instantly knew who it was, I screamed in delight.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" I said as I ran over and hugged her.

"I could say the same thing to you. Where have you been? I thought you were dead. Then earlier tonight, this man appears in my room and tells me I'm an angel and that you needed my help. He brought me here and talked to Mike. Llook, I grew these when he visited me." A pair of wings suddenly appeared, they were growing out of Sarah's back. "Aren't they beautiful? I'm sad though, the man told me that I could never see my family again. What am I going to do without the twins and everyone else?"

She finally stopped talking and I convinced her that we would talk later. She also agreed to play laser tag with us and we walked over to the barn. Mike was following us with a big smile on his face. Everyone was there waiting on us and after I introduced Sarah, we separated into teams of four.

Mike, Sarah, Silas, and I were on one team. JB, Marissa (who had arrived and said that she would be staying for a while), Devon, and Sabelline were the other. I explained the rules to everyone while Mike turned the lights off, turned the electronics on, and handed out the gear.

Two hours later, my team had won three out of five games and we were all headed towards the house to get cleaned up. I asked JB where he was placing Sarah.

"Right next door to Silas' room."

"Great, thanks. Sarah, I'll meet you up there in an hour. Have Silas show you where it is."

Silas seemed more than happy to spend some time alone with her. I smiled at the thought of them together and headed up to my room. Mike was already there.

I opened the door a moment later to find him spread eagle on the bed staring at the ceiling. I jumped on the bed and strattled him.

"Thank you for my surprises tonight. Got anything else hidden up your sleeve for me?"

"Maybe, but you'll have to come closer so that I can tell you." I smiled at his game and leaned in a little bit. "Closer." I leaned in more. "Closer." I leaned in and was now mere centimeters away from his face. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me and rolled over so that I was underneath him.

"Your surprise, my love, is this." He kissed me more passionately than ever before and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Eventually he pulled away and I groaned my displeasure.

"Just so you know," he said. "Your real surprise is buried in between those stuffed animals asleep."

I gave him a confused look and pushed him off me. I walked over to the stuffed animals and found my baby buried in there just like Mike had said.

"Harry, oh my God I thought I would never see you again!" he woke up and looked up at me. I could almost see a smile form on his face.

I picked him up and carried him over to the bed. He meowed and then walked to the end where he curled up at my feet.

"Mike how did you get him here? He doesn't like anyone but me and won't go near people unless I'm around."

"I know that. I projected images of you into his head and talked him into coming with me. He didn't like the flying part of our journey though."

"I wouldn't expect him to, he's afraid of heights."

"Cassidy, did you know that Harry is a familiar?"

"Huh, what do you mean familiar?"

"When I was convincing him to come with me, he spoke to me telepathically. He told me that he had failed his mission. I asked what he meant and he told me that he was a familiar. Familiars are spirits sent to protect people, mostly witches and the like. I asked what his mission was and he said that he was supposed to guard his mother." I looked over at my baby and smiled. "I asked if you were his mother and he said yes. He said it was his job to warn you when any supernatural being was near. He said that the night before I took you a demon attacked him and so he wasn't able to warn you of my arrival. He was thoroughly convinced he had failed his mission because you were gone and the house reeked of evil."

I sat there stunned. I had always known that my baby was special, but this was a little much.

"Well, Harry you can rest easy. Just warn me when evil is near ok? I love you baby."

Harry looked at me and I could almost hear him say something in agreement. Then he laid his head down and went to sleep. I looked down at his sleeping form and smiled. I had my best friend and my baby here and I was starting to feel at peace. I knew it wouldn't last though. I knew I only had a few more days before the hounds of hell were after me.

The next two days went by without incident.

Sarah was spending most of her time with Silas. She had spent most of her first night talking with me. We had discussed everything that happened and figured out that the man who had brought her to the mansion was Robert. I took her shopping the next day and we bought her a dress and mask for the ball.

Mike finished my training and dance lessons. Marissa moved back in and brought Armand with her. They said it was all preparation for the war. Robert showed up late Saturday night and he and Devon started training Sarah. With all the people around the mansion felt almost full.

I woke up Sunday night to the sound of thunder and hail hitting the roof. I immediately ran to Sarah's room to check on her, she was terrified of storms. I found Silas in there comforting her. I told her I was going to check on how strong it was and ran down to the computer room. I got on to the National Weather Service website and looked at the radar for Louisiana. Mike showed up a moment later and pointed out where we were on the map. The storm was already moving past us. I went up and told Sarah and she calmed down. I asked Silas to take care of her and went down to the kitchen.

Mike was there sitting at the island. I kissed his cheek and started making pancakes. Ten minutes later, I had a huge stack and fixed Mike and me two plates before sitting down next to him at the island.

"Why'd you make so many?"

"Have you not noticed all the people living here?"

"Oh, I forgot." He finished eating. "I have to go, I'll be back in a little while ok?" he kissed my cheek and I nodded. Just as he was about to leave I realized something.

"Mike, I don't have a mask for the ball." He stopped and thought for a moment.

"I won't be gone long, how 'bout when we get back I take you to a friend of mine's so that you can get one?"

"Ok, that sounds great."

"You may need a light jacket though; we will have to fly to get there."

"Alright I'll see you later."

I finished my pancakes and put the dishes in the dishwasher. It was then that I realized how little I had been eating lately. I had only been eating breakfast. I walked up to my room and looked in the mirror. I wasn't super skinny; I had gained muscle and looked really good. I smiled to myself and got ready.

I dressed in a pair of shorts and a halter-top. Then I grabbed a light jacket. I opened the door to find Mike standing there waiting on me.

"Ready?"

"Yup, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He took my hand and led me outside. Then he wrapped his arms around me and we took off into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

--Cassidy's POV--

We landed an hour later and I looked around me. I saw the buildings and immediately knew where we were, Venice, Italy.

"Mike, oh my God. I love this city."

"I know." He took my hand and started to lead me down an alleyway.

I was taking in all the beauty that is Venice, when we reached a shop. Mike led me inside and I was greeted by a huge assortment of Carnivale masks. Carnivale is this huge festival held in Venice every year, kind of like Mardi gras. I was admiring their beauty when an old man appeared from the back of the store.

"Mr. Bouffant, how are you this evening? And who is this lovely lady?" the man spoke with a thick Italian accent and I liked him instantly.

"I'm fine Paolo, and this is Cassidy my girlfriend." I smiled at the man and he gave me a huge hug.

"Oh how sweet, what can I do for you this afternoon?" Mike answered him.

"Well, you know the ball I hold every year. Cassidy is in need of a mask for it." Paolo turned to me.

"What color is your dress young lady?"

"It is white and a light sapphire blue." He smiled and disappeared into the back of the store.

He returned a moment later with several boxes. He set them on the counter and motioned for us to come over. We did and when we reached the counter, he opened the boxes and put each mask on the counter. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw them.

I stared at them in awe. If I thought picking out a dress was hard then I was going to be in pain with this. I ran my fingers over all of them. Two of them I eliminated because they had too much silver in them. I was now down to nine masks. I eliminated another two and sighed as Paolo put them back in their boxes. I looked back at the remaining masks and got rid of five, which left me with four to choose from.

I looked at the colors closely and decided that only two of them really matched my dress.

I hoped that I would be able to decide between them and not repeat the dress incident. I looked to Mike for help. He only shrugged. I laughed at him and picked a white one that covered the top half of my face.

Paolo disappeared into the back with it and returned a moment later with the box wrapped up and in a small cloth bag. Mike paid and I thanked Paolo. He smiled and waved goodbye to us as we exited the store.

Mike and I were walking down the street when I spotted a gondolier waiting for customers.

"Mike can we go for a gondola ride before we have to go back?" he looked at me and smiled.

"Sure, I would love to go on a gondola ride. I've never done it before."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. We walked over to the gondolier and paid him for a ride around the city. He then helped me into the gondola and Mike joined me. I snuggled up against him and the gondolier began to sing to us. It was wonderful.

"Mike thank you for this."

"I would do anything for you Cassidy. Don't ever doubt that."

"I won't. I love you Michelangelo Louis Bouffant, I really do. Don't you ever doubt that." He smiled and kissed me.

The gondolier sang to us throughout the whole ride. Mike and I kissed for most of the time and then I snuggled up close to him and watched the city go by. The Rialto Bridge brought a smile to my face and reminded me that I had been here only a couple of weeks ago. It had been raining that day but today it was beautiful. The sun started to set and the gondolier pulled up to the side of a canal and let us off. We thanked him and walked to San Marco square. I admired the beauty of the church and then Mike led me to a small restaurant just off the square. After a romantic dinner we wandered around until it was about five' o'clock there. It was ten in the morning back home.

Mike wrapped his arms around me and we landed outside the mansion. I went up to our room and took a shower. Mike was waiting on me when I walked out of the closet after getting dressed. He kissed me and picked me up. He then laid me down on the bed and took a shower himself. By the time he was through, I was asleep and dreaming. No visions this time, just dreams. Dreams that put a smile on my face as I was sleeping. Dreams that I wouldn't remember in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

--Wednesday July 4th, 2007--

--Cassidy's POV--

The night was finally here. I had been avoiding the truth for days. Tonight was the night I was going to die and become a vampire. Only Saby and Devon knew. JB knew that something was going to happen but he didn't know what. I had told Saby, she had told me to call her that after a couple of days listening to me use her full name, and Devon not to get involved but to watch just in case something went wrong.

I had a plan. I would do exactly as my visions had predicted. I would walk willingly into Marcus' trap. The only difference would be that when Lilly showed up, it would be just after Mike turned me. Then I would kick her sorry ass and send her packing. From my vision, I knew that there would only be 15 or so werewolves. As long as I didn't mix blood with one, I would be fine.

'I know I'm going to die, tonight I'm going to die.' I smiled at the thought. 'Tonight I am going to become unstoppable. I will join forces with God and save humanity. It will probably cost me my immortal soul, but I will do anything to save Mike and the rest of the world. God, I feel like I'm Neo from the Matrix or something.'

Mike walked into the room and again jolted me from my thoughts; he always seems to do that.

"Its seven' o'clock, love. The ball starts in two hours. Are you ready to walk into a room full of bloodsucking fiends?"

"Of course, I just hope Sarah is. Although with Silas there to protect her angelic self, I don't think anyone will go near her. Oh and speaking of bloodsucking fiends, I hope you don't turn into one when you see my dress."

"I still don't understand why you won't let me see it."

"It's a surprise. Besides, it is just going to be the first in a long line of dresses you don't get to see me in before an event."

"Speaking of 'events' I have a surprise of my own tonight."

"Oh really, am going to enjoy it as much as my last few?"

"Hopefully."

I smiled at him and then felt Harry brush up against my leg. I bent down and picked him up. I considered using him to tell me when Marcus showed up but decided against it. I cradled him like a baby and then sat him on the bed. Mike watched with a bemused look on his face.

"What are you thinking, my handsome bloodsucker?"

"I'm imagining you being a mom."

"Oh," my face fell. I knew he meant that he wanted me to be the mother of his children. I didn't have the heart to tell him what was going to happen tonight. He would be furious and try to do something stupid. I needed him to be completely desperate to save me tonight. Otherwise I would die. Then my mind flashed to what Marissa had told me, vampires couldn't have children together.

'What if I tell him and I remain human long enough to have kids? That way he could just turn me later.'

I immediately dismissed the thought. My visions always came true. If I did something to change that, I could screw with the future. I looked up to see Mike staring at me intently.

"What's the matter, love, do you not want to have sex with me?"

I laughed at him. "Oh Mike, I want you right now this instant. Take me now!" Sarcasm dripped from my every word. Mike looked at me with a glint in his eye. I saw it and scrambled for the bathroom. He caught me and picked me up bridal style, damned vampire powers.

"I'll be taking you soon enough love. You can't hold out much longer. I can see it in your eyes."

I looked up at him with a smirk on my face. "Mike, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. I am not as easy to crack as you may think. Now put me down so that I can take a shower and get ready."

"Ooo, a shower. Mind if I join you?" he asked with an innocent smile plastered on his face. He set me down.

"Yes, I do. You don't get to see anything that good, until I say you're ready." I ran a hand through his hair and pulled him close to me. "And I say that you are only ¾ of the way there mister. I have to see a little more improvement out of you."

The look he gave me almost made me want to forget everything I had just said. He pulled me in for a kiss. It was different from every kiss he had ever given me. The same passion was there but instead of being rough and demanding it was gentle and loving. It didn't match the look in his eyes at all. What I saw there was lust, the kiss he was giving me was full of love. After a moment, he pulled away and pushed me into the bathroom.

"That man is so, so, oh I don't know." I said aloud as I turned the shower on.

An hour and a half later, I was standing in Sarah's room tying her mask on. She looked stunning; she was wearing a sapphire blue dress that went beautifully with her red hair. I was wearing my dress and waiting for Marissa to get out of Sarah's bathroom so that I could finish my makeup. Marissa walked out a moment later wearing a dark red dress that fit her wonderfully. I ran to the bathroom and finished my makeup then had Marissa tie my mask on and we walked down to the ballroom.

The guys were standing outside waiting on us and I could hear the guests on the other side of the double doors.

All of a sudden, there was silence on the other side of the doors and they opened. Mike took my arm and led me inside. JB, Marissa, Sarah, and Silas followed. I looked around and admired the ballroom. It had been decorated in red, white, and blue and, through the windows, I glimpsed the balcony outside completely decked out in a similar fashion. There were hundreds of guests standing around, only the women wearing masks.

Mike led me to the middle of the empty dance floor and the band started to play a waltz. He spun me around the dance floor and I smiled at him. I saw Jon and Silas doing the same with Marissa and Sarah. When the dance ended, he leaned his head down by my ear and whispered to me.

"You look beautiful, love."

"Thank you; you don't look to bad yourself there."

"I think it's time for Jon and I to make our announcements, wait for me."

"I will, but don't stay gone too long."

"I won't."

He kissed my cheek and walked over to a raised platform. JB soon joined him. They waited for everyone to quiet down and Marissa appeared at my side.

"Do you know what they are going to announce?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, but its something to do with us I think."

"Oh lord I think we should be scared." She joked.

Mike and Jon got everyone's attention and cleared their throats. They glanced at each other and nodded. Mike stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our annual ball. Jon and I would like to make a couple of announcements tonight." Jon stepped up to the mike.

"Tonight is a very special night for this country and that is why we celebrate it. However, I hope that tonight can bring another reason to celebrate. Cassidy, Marissa could you step up here please?"

Marissa and I looked at each other and then at Sarah and Silas. We linked arms and walked up to the platform. Mike gestured for us to stand on it and we did. Then they turned to us and knelt down on one knee. Marissa and I looked at each other again and I saw tears in her eyes and knew that I had them too. I pulled my mask off and saw her do the same. Jon started speaking first.

"Marissa I have loved you from the moment we met. I know I can be difficult sometimes and that I am not always the best boyfriend, but I love you. We have been together for so long I can hardly imagine life without you." he produced a small box from thin air and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. "That is why I am asking you to marry me."

Tears started to stream down her face and she couldn't speak for a moment. Finally, she responded.

"Yes, Yes, of course" Jon slipped the ring on her finger and embraced her, kissing her face and spinning her around.

I looked down at Mike; he had a cocky smile on his face. I gave him a look that said 'don't you dare get all mushy on me' and smiled at him. He started to speak.

"Cassidy, I have been in love with you since I first set eyes on you eleven years ago. I know that we have had our problems and that neither of us is very agreeable at times. But I know that I love you and I want you to be with me forever. So," he pulled the same trick Jon did, the ring had a huge ruby on it and was surrounded by diamonds. "Will you marry me?"

I smirked at him and then got down on one knee myself. I looked deep into his eyes and spoke.

"Like I said earlier, Mike, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. As I did, he slipped the ring on my finger and the room broke out in applause.

Mike pulled me to my feet and picked me up bridal style. He carried me to the middle of the dance floor and the band started to play. We had been dancing for about twenty minutes and were in the middle of another waltz when I heard Harry crying. I paused and looked up at Mike.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Harry cried again and I realized it was in my head, and he was speaking.

"Mom, Mom, the evil man is here. The dogs are coming I can feel them. Mom be ready they want you I can feel it."

I grimaced and felt a tap on my shoulder. Mike's face instantly contorted into anger.

"May I cut in?" the mystery man asked.

I turned around. It was Marcus. Mike slipped his arms around me protectively. I glanced around and noticed Sabelline and Silas behind us. It was just like my vision. Marcus started to speak.

"Ah, Cassidy it seems that my dear sister would like a word with you. Oh, and she wants her husband and son back." I heard both Silas and Mike growl.

"Lilly can go back to fucking hell. I don't deem her worthy of my attention. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going outside for some air." I yelled at Marcus and pushed past him. I took off running and knew that he and Mike were right on my heels.

I ran towards one of the doors and out onto the balcony. I ripped my shoes off and threw them towards the door. I was about to jump off the balcony when I heard a voice call my name. I turned to face Jon and Marissa.

"It's time Jon. They are here, I have to do this, don't worry about me. Oh and Marissa you will be fine, I promise."

I jumped off the balcony and landed on my feet. I hiked up my dress and unstrapped the pair of sai I had there. I heard a growl behind me and turned to come face to face with my first werewolf. I quickly killed it and took off running. I didn't stop when I heard Mike scream my name. What stopped me was the group of six werewolves I encountered in the garden. I started to fight them and was soon joined by the others. Mike killed one and Jon started to fight two of them. I heard Marissa scream and turned to find Marcus standing over her. I rushed at him and he slid a dagger into my stomach. I flinched and pushed him away from me. I fell to the ground and he started to laugh. Mike saw me and began to cry. He attacked Marcus and killed him. Jon had killed the two werewolves and rushed to Marissa's side. Mike sat down next to me crying; my vision was starting to blur.

"Mike, you have to turn me. It's the only way to save me. Hurry, Lilly will be here soon and if she gets a hold of me, I'll go to hell and become a servant of the devil. She'll make me kill you Mike. You have to turn me; I don't want to kill you. I love you."

He looked at me and nodded. I quivered when his fangs slid into my neck and stopped breathing. In the next instant, I felt his wrist against my mouth, the blood flowing into it. I drank quickly and felt my stomach healing. Mike pulled his wrist away and looked at me. I smiled at him and he pulled me off the ground. Marissa was still unconscious and Jon was stroking the side of her face. I pulled Mike into a kiss and smiled. Suddenly, I heard a voice that I had only heard in my dreams.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Michelangelo? You are my husband; get your hands off that pathetic excuse for a human."

I pulled away from Mike and found Lilly standing next to Marcus' body. I smiled evilly at her and picked up my pair of sai.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lilly. I knew you would be here tonight I just expected you to get here sooner. Sorry about your brother, he deserved that for trying to kill me."

"Seer, I sincerely wish that my master didn't need you alive otherwise I would kill you right now. Michel (pronounced Michael) is my husband. I won't stand for some stupid little whore throwing herself at him. Now step away and come with me."

"Stupid little whore? Honey, get over yourself. I'm not the one who tried to kill my husband and son. Oh and he's not your husband, you died. I know the devil brought you back but it still doesn't matter. He doesn't love you, he loves me and I've got the ring to prove it. So turn your ass around and leave, I don't want to deal with you right now." I took a step threateningly towards her and she shot me a look of pure hatred. Mike chose that moment to speak.

"As wonderful as it is to see two women fighting over me I have to end this. Lilly leave, Cassidy is right. I stopped loving you the night you betrayed me. Now if you don't leave I can always kill you, but I am tired and Marissa needs us to look after her. So leave now. Go back to your master and leave us alone."

I saw a flicker of hurt cross Lilly's face before she morphed into a wolf and ran off into the woods.

'That was easier than I expected. I thought she would at least put up a fight.'

I glanced over at Marissa; she was beginning to wake up. Her dress was in tatters and I didn't even have to look to know that mine was the same.

"Jon, carry her up to your room and make her take a hot bath. She will be fine in the morning, Marcus just knocked her out." I said. I started to walk away but instantly collapsed. Mike caught me in his arms and carried me into the mansion.

The ball was still going on. I telepathically sent Silas a message. I told him to let Sarah have a good time and that I'd see her tomorrow. I then spoke to Robert, Saby and Devon telling them everything that had happened. I told Robert to have his meeting and tell everyone to prepare for the war and that Mike and Jon would not be joining him.

By the time I had finished all of this, Mike had reached our room. He kicked the door open and carried me in. He lay me down on the bed and went into the bathroom. A moment later, I heard the tub turn on and Mike appeared at the bathroom door. He walked over and picked me up again before carrying me into the bathroom and setting me down. I wobbled a little bit and leaned on him for support.

"This is normal Cassidy. You will feel weak for a few hours and then you will be fine. It's just my blood changing your cells. Take a bath and you'll feel much better. I promise."

I smiled at him and started to undress; he immediately turned around and tried to leave forgetting that I had been leaning up against him. My legs went out from under me and I landed on the floor with a groan. He instantly picked me up in his arms. I smiled up at him weakly and passed out.

I woke up a couple of hours later feeling much better, and then realized I was on the bed. I rolled over and found Mike watching me intently with a worried look on his face.

"You scared me there Cassidy. I was worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you. I feel much better now, but Mike, I'm hungry. I think I need some blood."

"Ok, it's time to take you on your first hunt."

I nodded and got off the bed. It was then I noticed that I was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, not my dress. I turned to Mike.

"Did you change me out of the dress?"

He blushed and turned away. "Yes, the dress was in tatters and it was filthy. I didn't want you to wake up with nasty clothing on."

I walked over to him. "It's perfectly fine. Don't worry about it. We're getting married you would have seen me naked eventually."

I smirked at him. He gave me a lust filled look and kissed me passionately. I pulled away.

"Whoa, Whoa save it for later, I'm hungry." He grabbed my hand and we walked outside.

"Where are we going, Mike?"

"Los Angeles"

I nodded and wondered if I could fly. I instantly felt myself rise into the air. A couple minutes later, I found myself standing in an alleyway in LA. Mike appeared a second later and gave me a terrified look.

"You shouldn't be able to fly yet. That takes a couple of years."

I was still feeling exhilarated from flying and smiled before I spoke.

"Do you not remember the prophecy Mike? I'm supposed to be the most powerful being on earth now. I bet I can do anything."

"Oh yeah, well let's get to hunting." He took my hand and we walked out of the alley. While we ambled through one of the worst parts of town, he told me that I was only to kill those who would kill me if I gave them the chance. Not two minutes later, a man put a gun to my head.

"Give me all your money or your pretty little girlfriend here dies."

I smirked at Mike. He nodded and I reached over and grabbed the man's arm. I felt my fangs grow long and smiled at him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He dropped the gun and tried to escape my grip. I pulled him close to me and sank my fangs into his neck. He was dead within seconds. I let him fall to the ground and used some of my blood to heal the bite marks. Mike took my hand and we took off into the air. We arrived outside the mansion a moment later.

I pulled Mike close to me and kissed him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and kept on kissing him. He carried me into the house and up to our room. He set me down on the bed, still kissing me and started to undress me. I was doing the same to him.

'This is going to be an interesting night.' I thought to myself.


	17. Chapter 17

--Mike's POV--

'It has been three days since the ball and I am going insane.

'Someone, and when I find out who I'm going to torture them, convinced Cassidy that the wedding needed to be a two weeks from now. I've only seen her three times in the last two days, twice when she was getting out of bed and once in the kitchen. Jon, Devon, and Silas are complaining too. My darling fiancé has decided to make the other girls her bridesmaids and they have all been running around in a pack working on wedding plans. Jon thinks Marissa is pulling a joint venture with Cassidy and planning to have their wedding on the same day as ours. I personally am starting to think women are crazy. Of course, I'm the one going insane because I haven't been able to touch the woman I love in two days. I don't ever remember feeling like this when Lilly would go out with friends for days on end. Maybe that's because Lilly was different, she would hardly let me near her sometimes. I guess I just got used to not being around her. Cassidy loves to be around me; usually she hugs me and kisses me for no reason. I wonder if she is picking out her dress right now, knowing her it will be gorgeous. Oh and the wedding night, that's going to be fun. It won't be like a few days ago though…'

The sound of the front door closing made me come out of my thoughts of what happened after the ball. I still had the smile on my lips when my office door opened and Cassidy walked in. She looked stressed out and in need of a hug. She stopped walking and sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. She let out an audible sigh and sank into the chair. I got up from my desk and walked over to her.

"Love, you need to take a break. I don't want you having a heart attack on me."

"Mike, I'm a vampire now. I don't think I need to worry about heart attacks."

"True, but you know what I mean. I have only seen you three times in the past three days, where have you been."

"Around the world, twice. I can't find it and it's driving me crazy."

"It, what it?"

"My sword, I can't find the right blacksmith to make a sword for me. All of them have been incompetent fools. I need a sword for the war and I can't find a fucking blacksmith smart enough to make a simple blade."

"Is that all? I know exactly who to call. You should have come to see me love." I smiled at her and then noticed the look she was giving me.

"What? Cassidy what is that look for?"

"For being so fucking perfect." She said and instantly the evil look she had been giving me turned into a smile.

I glared at her playfully and kissed her nose. She pulled me into a hug and I instantly felt my restless mind calming down. She had that effect on me. I could be going crazy thinking about something and as soon as she touched me, I would calm down.

"Now, if you have been searching for two days for a blacksmith, what have the other three girls been up to?"

"That is a secret, you will find out soon enough anyways." I scowled at her and then started to pout.

"Don't you start pouting; it will get you no where. Now, what time is it?"

"2:30," I said, still pouting.

"Well I have to get up at about 1:00 PM to make it to the dress store. That means I need to be asleep by 6:00. Hmm, what can I do in three and a half hours that will make up for being gone for two days?"

I smiled and picked her up off the chair bridal style. When I reached our room, I set her down. She pranced off towards the bathroom I followed like a puppy. I almost made it into the bathroom when Harry appeared at the door, blocking my entrance by biting and scratching at my ankles. Cassidy quickly closed the door and I swear I could hear giggling on the other side.

Ever since I had brought that cat from her house, I could have sworn they would talk to each other telepathically. I wondered why that cat could read her mind when no one else could. Maybe it was because he was her familiar. OH, well I would wait until she got out of the bathroom before I ravished her. I smiled at the thought.

Harry got up from his post a few minutes later and walked over to the door. I got up and let him out. He walked down the hall and turned the corner towards my sister's room. Devon and Saby were the only other people in the house that Harry would allow to touch him, besides Cassidy and me. He wouldn't even let Sarah near him and she was a fucking angel for God's sake.

Cassidy stepped out of the bathroom right after Harry left. I looked at her and had to restrain myself. She walked nonchalantly over to the closet and closed the door. She exited a moment later and looked around; she couldn't see me. I snuck up behind her as she walked over to the bed. I began to tickle her and she screamed. I stopped and spun her around; she glared at me. I smiled innocently at her and pushed her back on the bed. She still glared at me. I lay down next to her and pulled her close to me. I had my love back. I was calm again.

I looked down at her; she was still glaring at me. I had to change that look I leaned in and kissed her. At first, she didn't respond, but then she smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

--Cassidy's POV--

I woke up at one in the afternoon to my alarm going off. The past few days had been stressful. I had been around the world twice looking for a decent blacksmith to make my armor and sword. I had also been shopping with the girls for all sorts of things I would need for the wedding. The invitations, flowers, location, food, reception area, priest, guest list, and church had all been picked out. Today I was going to the dress store with the girls to pick out my dress and the bridesmaids dresses.

I was walking towards the bathroom in a daze when I heard a groaning beside me. Mike was waking up and after last night, I knew he was still tired. I smiled to myself, walked into the bathroom, and got in the shower.

When I walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, I ran right into Mike. He had been standing right outside the door. I kissed him on the cheek and brushed past him. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I gave him a confused look. He bent down and kissed me. I smiled into it, pulled away, and walked into the closet. I got dressed into a pink Rolling Stones fitted t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I then put on my graffiti Converse and walked out. Mike wasn't in the room. I saw a pair of green eyes in the corner and telepathically said hello to my baby. He responded with a yawn and I smiled.

I opened the door and mentally called to Saby, Sarah, and Marissa. All three were asleep and I could hear them groaning disapproval at the early hour. I yelled at them to get up and meet me in the kitchen. There was some more grumbling from the various men in my three friends rooms. I telepathically apologized to Jon, Silas, and Devon for interrupting their sleep, but reminded them that I was a bridezilla and if they had any problems with it they would be eaten, alive. I walked down to the kitchen and saw Mike waiting there for me with a smile on his face and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I love you. You know just how to make me happy in the mornings. What would I ever do without you Jello?"

He raised his eyebrows at his new nickname and handed me the cup of coffee. It already had sugar and cream in it. I downed the cup and drank four more while waiting on the girls to get ready. It was two' o'clock before anyone showed up in the kitchen.

When everyone was ready, we went out to the garage and climbed into Destiny. It had been days since I had driven her and I wanted an excuse. We drove out to Baton Rouge and went looking for breakfast. We found it in the form of four bank robbers who had just killed three people in the middle of a heist. We quickly ate and disposed of the bodies, I took care to leave the money outside of the bank doors while the cops weren't looking.

Destiny was calling my name again so we hopped in and drove out to the dress store. Once we got there, I understood why Saby had insisted we go nowhere else. It was amazing. I had already called them and told them what I wanted. Today they were going to show me the prototype and ask if I had anything I wanted to change.

I walked in and was instantly greeted by a small, blue haired old lady. She instantly reminded me of God when I was in heaven. She spoke with a rather thick German accent and pointed me towards the back room. The four of us walked back and found an entire other part of the store this one was filled with plush couches and mirrors.

An hour later, I had finally decided on a bridesmaids dress design and had them make three in a slightly burnt orange color.I thought it was beautiful and so did the girls.

Then came time for my measurements, the little woman came out with a tape measure and measured every part of my body possible. She then told us to wait while she adjusted some things on the dress. We sat there for almost an hour before she called me into the dressing room. I put the dress on and walked out. Everyone's mouths dropped open. I glanced in the mirror behind me and squealed, yes squealed, in delight.

The dress was beautiful.

Just seeing it I couldn't wait to get married. I couldn't believe it was two weeks away. The only thing I had to change about the dress was the length; it was an inch too short. I would worry about shoes later. It was time to go to the church. I had to show the decorator exactly where I wanted the flowers.

I showed up at the church in my hometown, we left Destiny in a parking garage and flew. It was the same church my parents had gotten married in. I sighed and thought about what Sarah and I had to do while we were here.

My mood instantly brightened when I saw the sketches of my bouquet. There is a lily that blooms every year around my birthday, the same time as the wedding, my grandmother nicknamed it the Cassidy lily when I was born; my family hadn't called it anything else since then. It was orange and had dark red spots on the petals. I wanted it as the main flower in my wedding, along with various colors of tulips, black eyed Susan, irises, and daisies. I know you probably think I'm weird right. Well I don't care it's my wedding. Once we had finished with the decorator at the church, we spoke to the priest. He was a nice old man and I liked him instantly.

I had rented a car to drive while we were in Memphis. I couldn't bear to drive out to my house so I had Saby do it for me. I didn't know what to say to my parents. I had been gone for almost three weeks and in less than two, I was getting married.

What could I say to them? How could I tell them everything that had happened? I didn't know, but I was just going to have to roll with the punches.

I had never been so scared of my parents in my life.


	18. Chapter 18

--Cassidy's POV--

Saby had pulled the car down my driveway. My dogs were performing their normal trick of barking at anything that came within one hundred feet of the house. I slowly opened the door, not knowing how they would react to me. Baron, the sheltie, and Polly, the mutt, ran up to me. Baron stood back and growled, but Polly saw my face and eagerly rushed up to great her momma. She sniffed me and barked excitedly, Baron slowly walked over and sniffed my hand then began barking as well. By this time, my brother had opened the door. I looked up at him and the tears that had been threatening to escape finally did. He looked at me as if he had seen a ghost and walked out on to the porch. I walked over to him and with tears streaming down my face, I hugged him. Then I heard the unmistakable voice of my father coming to the door.

"Connor, who is it? Don't leave the door standing open we're not paying to air condition…."

When he saw me, he stopped speaking.

"Ca…Cas….Cassidy? Is that really you?"

He looked at me and grabbed my face in his hands. For the third time in my life, I saw my father cry.

"Yeah, daddy it's me. I'm sorry I've been gone, I have to explain all of that to you." I stopped speaking when my dad hugged me.

"Daddy is mom home?"

"She's at work, they wanted to let her take the whole month off and work at home but she refused to do it. You know your mom."

I sighed. Whenever something bad was going on my mom busied herself with something to take her mind off it. I was the same way.

I looked back at the car and motioned for everyone to come inside. I walked in and found the house in a state I had hardly ever seen it in. it was immaculate. Don't get me wrong my family isn't a bunch of slobs. It's just that our house always has some project of another going on in it and there is a perpetual mess somewhere. I looked around completely stunned by what I saw. Saby, Marissa, and Sarah were right behind me. My dad ushered us into the den. I sat down on the couch and forgot how to speak.

"Cassidy first tell me what happened the night you disappeared since then. Then I'll ask why the hell Sarah disappeared a little over a week after you did." He said, tears still streaming down his face and a smile slowly forming as well. Connor stood in the corner just staring at me; he hadn't spoken once.

I began at the only place I could think of. My grandmother's funeral eleven years ago.

* * *

Olive Branch, Mississippi

I was sitting in the chair, numb from the cold. It was the middle of May, and I was freezing. Two days ago, I had lost one of the few people in this world I truly cared about. My five-year-old heart was breaking. I had cried when my Pop died nearly two years ago. Now my Memawl was gone and I didn't know what to do. My daddy was crying; I was sitting in his lap. My baby brother understood that Memawl was gone but not about funerals. He was sitting quietly for the first time in months. I looked around at my various family members. They were all in various states of grief, some crying others just sitting silently. My Memawl was what kept my daddy's side of the family tied together. I had spent part of last night at my Memawl's house. I knew something bad was going to happen. I always got these feelings when important things were about to happen. I knew what déjà vu was and that I got it a lot. Two days ago, though, I knew exactly when my Memawl died. We were on our way home from her house. My vision blurred for a second and I found myself sitting in my Memawl's bedroom. She was looking right at me but I knew no one else could see me. The next thing I knew, she was smiling at me. I smiled back and got up to go and hug her. Before I could, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. I heard my uncle talking about a storm coming in. My vision cleared and I was sitting in the car again. I started to cry as the rain began to fall and the thunder roared. In that instant, I felt myself go numb. I hadn't warmed up since then and I had barely eaten. She was gone and not coming back. I sat through the funeral with the feeling of being watched, I didn't cry until the casket was in the ground. When I got home, I took a shower and put my Pocahontas pajamas on. I climbed into bed and again had the feeling of being watched. That night I had a nightmare. The man in it was very cute, and I was a teenager in it. I woke up at three in the morning to find my cat Socks staring at me. She climbed up on my bed and curled up next to me. I went back to sleep.

* * *

I started to tell my dad the whole story. I began with the funeral just before my sixth birthday. As I told him the story, his face fell. My brother became interested and sat down on the couch. I finished an hour and a half later. I had left out my relationship with Mike. I didn't want my dad to know that I was in love with and getting married to a three-century-old vampire.

"Cassidy are you lying to me? Did this Mike guy make you take drugs? How can you prove that you're a vampire now and that Sarah's an angel?"

I turned to Sarah and nodded. She stood up and was instantly clothed in armor, her wings extended behind her. Devon had taught her that trick a couple of days ago. My dad flew over the back of the couch and my brother smiled. I returned the smile and let my fangs grow as I did. Marissa and Saby did the same thing. My dad fainted.

I retracted my fangs and ran over to him. He opened his eyes a moment later and looked at me. I saw fear in his eyes.

"Daddy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just came to let you know that I wasn't dead."

"You can't come home can you?"

"No, I can't" tears started streaming down my face again. "But, Daddy, I'm getting married to Mike. I love him. I want you, mom, and Connor to come. It is in two weeks. I'll call you later ok, I have to go. I love you."

I turned to my brother and hugged him. "See you later baby bubby. I love you. Keep the parents sane for me will you? I'll come see you later I promise." He nodded and hugged me harder. I let him go and started to walk towards the door. Sarah, Saby, and Marissa were right behind me.

Before I could get to the door, it opened and my mom walked in. She dropped her bags and stared at me. A scream escaped her lips and her knees went out from under her.

"Mommy, are you Ok? Mom?" I was instantly at her side. She stared up at me as if I wasn't real.

"Cassidy is it really you?"

"Yeah, mom, it is."

"Where have you been?"

"It's a long story. Dad and Connor can fill you in. I love you mom. I have to leave again, but I promise I'll see you soon." I hugged her and picked her up easily. I kissed her cheek and hugged her. Then I let go and walked out of the door. Sarah, Saby, and Marissa were already in the car.

I got in the back and we drove to Sarah's house. The scene at my house repeated itself there. Except the twins started crying and her other brother, Ethan, just sat next her hugging her, he wouldn't let go. Her dad yelled and cried, while her mom sat in shock. As with my parents, they didn't believe us until we revealed our special qualities.

The twins screamed in delight when they saw Sarah's wings and Ethan just started hugging her again. Her dad's eyes nearly popped out of his head and her mom started crying. Sarah hugged them all and left her house crying.

Both of us cried silently in the back seat all the way back to the rental car place. Marissa turned the keys in and then came back out. We took off and landed in the parking garage where we left Destiny hours earlier. I asked Saby to drive and rode shotgun home.

I walked inside and right into Mike's chest. He took one look at my tearstained face and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't want him to see me crying so I turned my face into his shoulder. He picked me up and carried me to our room. He laid me down on the bed and climbed in beside me. He pulled me close to him and I nestled in. Soon I was asleep.

--Mike's POV--

I watched her sleep.

'I wonder what she was crying about. She looked really upset. She's even frowning in her sleep. Oh, love, what am I going to do with you?' I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to me. I held onto her and looked at the clock. It was 11:30 PM. I telepathically called to Jon.

'Yeah, I'm here. What do you need Mike?'

'There is something wrong with Cassidy and I want to keep an eye on her. I won't be able to make it to the meeting.'

'Ok, I'll update you every occasionally with our progress.'

'Thanks, apologize to everyone for me will you?'

'Sure thing.'

We closed the connection and I glanced down at Cassidy. A few minutes later I sensed the vampire leadership arriving. Some pulled into the driveway in cars, but most flew and were landing on the front porch. I sensed Devon open the door and lead everyone to the conference room on the second floor. I began thinking about everything I had learned since becoming leader of the turned.

'These people are friends, but how many will join us in the war or remain neutral. We vampires may have been created by the Devil but since then we have sided with God in every war but one. Both women never ceased to amaze me. I mean they are deities and all, but my Catholic upbringing taught me many things about God and the Devil. Things that I have learned aren't true since meeting them. Granny and Lucy are weird. Their names for one are hilarious, but they only use those names when they are in human form. Granny is everything you'd expect God to be. She's kind and caring and loves every one of her children, but at the same time, she's different. She gets angry when people kill in her name and in the name of religion. She doesn't prefer one religion or the other. She always says that religion and doctrine aren't what matter; it's faith that matters. Lucy on the other hand is a spiteful bitch at the best of times. She is exactly what you'd expect the Devil to be. Her favorite thing to do is to tempt her mother's creations and gain their souls. What makes her angrier than anything is when Granny manages to get them back, vampires being one such case. Lucy created vampires and werewolves to battle the angel-human hybrids on earth. At first there weren't but four of us. Granny appeared to all of them and turned them to her side. Lucy sent the demons after them after she found out. Those four survived and started creating more vampires. Today there are thousands of us. This new generation though is creating more problems than solving them though. Armand and I have had to kill God knows how many fledglings for murdering the innocent. Their sires and dams just aren't teaching them the rules and now the Dracula stereotype is becoming true. The young ones just don't know how to act. It doesn't help that those who are being turned are not specifically chosen anymore. They are just being picked up off the street. I hope the prophecy is right though. If Cassidy remains on the side of God in this war, she will not only save humans but vampires as well. I wonder what Granny's simple plan was. Cassidy said that it was a way to guarantee her allegiance to heaven in the war. What could it be?'

Jon called me and interrupted my thoughts.

'Mike, was Lilly able to change at will the other night?'

'Yeah, why? Most werewolves are able to do that nowadays.'

'Did her eyes seem different?'

I thought for a moment, trying to remember the night of the fourth.

'Yes, they were a darker shade. Almost black.'

'Have Cassidy's eyes changed since you turned her?'

Again, I had to think for a moment.

'Yes, they have become more defined.'

I was beginning to wonder why this was relevant.

'Jon, why are you asking me this?'

'A couple of our friends seem to think that Cassidy is a werewolf spy. Is she able to come down and clear this up?'

I looked down at her and noticed that she was awake.

"Tell Jon I'll be down there in a minute and that Caleb had better have a good fucking reason for thinking I'm a spy."

Astonished, I watched as she climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. She turned and looked at me.

"Are you coming or not? I may need you there to keep me from murdering the son of a bitch."

I jumped out of bed and followed her downstairs. She opened the door and glared at someone inside. I walked in behind her and watched as she approached Caleb. He was a born and didn't trust anyone except Robert. I glanced over and Robert and the look on his face told me that he was just as mad at Caleb as Cassidy was.

"So you think I'm a werewolf spy do you? What's your proof?"

"I do, I don't believe that you're a seer. I think that you are part of some plan that Lilly has come up with to kill us all. I think that you are just using Mike to gain trust," I stopped listening to him after that. I just glared at him as he rambled on and on about Cassidy being a spy. He was desperately trying to convince the others, but the looks on their faces told me that all he was doing was pissing them off. I glanced over at Cassidy and became scared at what I saw there. She was at the point of no return. Her face was impassive, but the look in her eyes contained so much hatred that I was sure lasers were going to shoot out of her eyes and set Caleb on fire. He wasn't looking at her at all. He was preaching to everyone else. I saw her step forward and heard her clear her throat.

"Caleb, I am sorry to tell you but I am not a spy."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you wouldn't would you, especially since you are the spy."

"What? How dare you, I am no spy."

I noticed Harry walk into the room and rub up against Cassidy's leg. She picked him up and turned him to face Caleb. He hissed and tried to attack him.

"I don't believe you. You see, my cat here is a familiar. He senses evil and reports it to me. Earlier he told me he smelled a dog in the house. I didn't understand what he meant until he mentioned the dog was in the conference room. He meant that the dogs had a spy in the conference room. I was halfway asleep when he told me. I reached my mind out to the conference room and connected with Robert's mind. It sent me into a vision. In that vision, I saw you leaving the mansion and flying home. Lilly was there waiting on you. You told her everything I am telling you now. Then I saw Robert appear behind you. He was instantly surrounded by werewolves. Lilly thanked you for bringing him to her and that Lucy was going to reward you well. She started beating Robert and that's where the vision ended. Now are you going to deny that you're the spy or are you just going to leave?"

"How dare you, I don't have to listen to this bullshit. So yes I am leaving."

He stormed out of the room and a moment later, I heard the front door slam. Cassidy turned to Robert. I could tell they were speaking to one another. He nodded and left the room. Cassidy turned to everyone else.

"Now to prove that my vision was right, if you will all follow me."

We all followed her out of the house and then flew to a mansion. We landed outside and looked expectantly towards Cassidy. She smiled and led us around to the back.

Robert was there, he was being held down by two werewolves and Lilly was beating him. Caleb stood there with a smile on his face. One of the born women screamed and we were instantly surrounded by werewolves. Lilly looked pissed, and Caleb grimaced.

"Caleb, dear, you told me that you weren't followed."

"I didn't think I was. I guess her vision was true, pity I hoped she wasn't really a seer."

"I told you she was. Now what to do with the leaders of our mortal ene…"

Cassidy cut her off. "Lilly do you honestly think I would lead them all here if I thought they would be harmed in any way? I am not stupid." She closed her eyes and the werewolves surrounding us instantly burst into flames. "Now would you please release Robert and hand Caleb over so that we can leave."

Lilly seemed to have gotten angrier but she complied. "Thank you." Cassidy and I picked up Robert while Jon and Armand knocked Caleb out and picked him up. Cassidy nodded to everyone else and we took off. A moment later, we landed outside of the mansion. I called to Silas and Sarah and had them carry Robert inside; Sarah could heal him while we questioned Caleb. I turned to see that Jon and Armand had carried him down to the basement. Everyone had followed them. I turned to face Cassidy; she was staring intently at the ground.

"Love, are you ok? That was a large display of power there. It was your first time doing something like that and I don't want you collapsing on me."

She looked up from the ground and I gasped. Her eyes were a deep red color and her fangs had extended down to her chin.

"Mike, I am fine. The only problem is that now I've tapped into my powers I need to feed or I am going to attack someone. I don't trust myself to fly I need you to get me someone, and quickly."

I nodded, my eyes popping out of my head. I flew to New Orleans and grabbed a man who was trying to rape a young girl. I knocked him out and flew home. Cassidy was still outside and I carried the man over to her. She grabbed him and plunged her fangs into his neck. In less than a minute, she had sucked him dry. She released the body and let it fall to the ground. In the next instant, the body was on fire. I watched as it quickly turned to ashes and then looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I am better, but I need to hit something soon or I think I might go down to the basement and kill Caleb before we can get any information out of him."

"Alright, let's go. Then we can go see my blacksmith friend I told you about."

"Great."

I laced my fingers with hers and we walked inside to the training room. I had her put some boxing gloves on and then made sure that the punching bag was securely attached to the ceiling. She walked over and started to hit and kick the bag. I watched her, correcting her technique occasionally. After about an hour she stopped. She took the gloves off and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head against my chest. After a minute, she looked up at me.

"Mike, I think that using my power like that earlier was a mistake. I didn't know what my reaction would be. I thought I could control it. I may need to go train with Granny for a while."

I looked down at her. She looked like she was about to cry. I leaned in and kissed her as though I would never see her again. She pulled away after a moment and leaned up against me. We stood there for a while before she spoke.

"Didn't you say something about going to see your blacksmith friend?"

"Yes I did, but if you really want to go you have to do something for me."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh and what would that be?"

"You have to let me carry you there and then tell me what you've completed for the wedding."

She smiled at me and I picked her up bridal style. I walked out the side door to the middle of the field outside. I took off and we flew for about half an hour. I landed outside my friend's house and walked up to the door still carrying Cassidy in my arms.


	19. Chapter 19

--Cassidy's POV--

Mike kicked the door a couple of times, refusing to put me down long enough to knock.

The man who answered was in a wheelchair. What struck me though was how terribly, well ugly he was. He recognized Mike and instantly broke out into a smile.

"Dear Michelangelo, is this the young woman you told me about? She is beautiful."

I instantly liked him and jumped out of Mike's arms.

"Yes I am 'the woman.' My name is Cassidy, but you probably already knew that. I, however, know nothing about you because my fiancée doesn't tell me anything." I said with a smile and extended my hand to shake the man's hand. He eagerly took it and responded.

"I like this one. She's feisty," he said over my shoulder to Mike. "My name is Hephaestus or Vulcan depending on whether you liked the Romans or Greeks better. I personally preferred the Romans. Their name for me got a TV race named after me. Do you like Leonard Nimoy? I think he's brilliant. Spock was such a wonderful character, better than Captain Kirk any day." this brought another smile to my face.

"I personally liked both Scotty and Spock. Cap'n Kirk was too cocky for my taste, plus he wasn't as cute as he thought he was. Now if it had been Sean Connery or Roger Moore in that role I think the show would have been better. Granted it wouldn't have been as popular or influential."

Vulcan started to say something about James Bond, but Mike cut him off before that debate could start. I which was probably a good idea because if I had started talking about Lazenby or Dalton I think I would have been spitting in anger by the end of the conversation.

"Before you two start a Bondage debate," Vulcan started to die of laughter, "I would like to point out that Cassidy is in need of a sword."

V turned, gave me an expectant look, and then wheeled himself inside. Mike and I followed.

"Alright Miss Cassidy, what did you have in mind?"

I thought for a moment, picturing my sword in my mind.

"I want a double-silver-edged sword that has the strength and shape of a katana, but the length of a rapier. The hilt must be fitted for both hands and I would prefer no decoration on the sword. However I would like two sayings engraved onto the blade."

Just to be clear with my description I sent V a mental picture of the sword I had in mind. I also told him the quotes. He laughed when he heard them, which caused Mike to raise his eyebrows.

"Can I know what is going on in your minds or do I have to remain in the dark?"

I smiled at him. "The sayings I want were made by one of the wisest beings ever to grace the silver screen. Yoda." Mike laughed at me. I glared at him; I don't take insults to Star Wars lightly and he knew it. "Yoda is on of the most influential characters ever created for film. George Lucas is a genius."

Mike cut me off before I could start ranting about the importance of Star Wars to pop culture.

"Alright, I'm sorry I laughed. Please don't start. What are the sayings?"

I glared at him but told him nonetheless. "Do or do not. There is no try." He nodded his approval. "Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future." He nodded again.

"Those are perfect; I love _The Empire Strikes Back_."

I smiled at him. "You'd better because I plan on watching Star Wars at least once every two weeks for the rest of my immortal life."

V started laughing at us. "In all my life, I have never seen a couple behave as you do. Cassidy I can have your sword ready by Tuesday. You'll have to be careful when cleaning it though. Vampires have a silver allergy too."

"I know. I'm going to have Granny bless it or something so that it won't harm me."

"Good plan, we don't want you killing yourself now do we? Now give me a hug and get out of here."

I smiled as I hugged him. Something told me that V was going to be a great friend.

Mike and I flew home. It was two in the morning, it was officially Sunday, and I was exhausted. I pulled Mike upstairs to our room, then walked into the closet and changed into some pajamas. He walked in with me and changed as well. I then dragged him down to the movie room and popped _Star Wars Episode One: the Phantom Menace_, into the DVD player. Within minutes I was asleep with my head in Mike's lap and my feet dangling over the side of the couch.

A while later, I woke up to find Mike stretching me out on the couch. I mumbled something to the effect of, "what are you doing? I'm trying to sleep." What came out of my mouth, however, sounded like, "whayodon? I'mtryneep." He chuckled and then lay down on the couch next to me. I snuggled up against him and was instantly asleep.

--Mike's POV--

I was watching the movie when I started to feel sleepy. I looked down at Cassidy and realized that she was already asleep. I picked her up and started stretching her out on the couch. She mumbled something that sounded like, "whayodon? I'mtryneep." I chuckled and lay down next to her. She snuggled up close to me and fell back to sleep, I soon joined her.

I woke up to hear someone speaking inside my head.

'Who are you? Get out of my head.'

'Mike you don't want me to leave just yet. It's Granny. I have something to tell you. Go get Devon he's in the kitchen waiting on you, hurry up.'

I slid off the couch, careful not to wake Cassidy up, and hurried off to the kitchen. Devon was sitting at the table waiting on me when I got there.

"Devon did Granny just talk to you?"

"Yeah, she did come on we've got to go."

He grabbed my arm and I found myself staring into space, literally. I looked around at the room I was in. the floor was black and the ceiling was, well space. I heard someone behind me and turned to face the person.

"Mike, Devon, I'm glad you could make it. I have some very important things to discuss with you."

The woman standing in front of me wasn't the Granny I was used to. She was dressed in full battle gear. Had six-foot white wings and looked like Cassidy. I stood in awe of her for a moment.

"I had to take this form. I am going to visit Lucy this afternoon and I needed to be ready for anything. But down to business. Mike in three hours I am going to call Cassidy to heaven. She is going to spend the next two weeks training with me, so that she can control her powers. Unlike normal vampires, she also has the powers of demons and angels. These two weeks will seem like a month to her, so don't be surprised if she says something to that effect when she returns. I will return her the night before the wedding and she will be a little bit different because I will be personally training her. Plus spending time in heaven will give her a more angelic appearance. You will not be able to see her during this time."

I dropped my head for a moment. That piece of news saddened me; I was a wreck after two days of not being able to see Cassidy. Two weeks was going to be hell. Granny continued without noticing me.

"While she is gone I will need you to fortify the mansion. Move all of your allies inside the walls you build. I am going to bless the area inside so that no evil can enter or harm anyone. I will also expand the mansion with a spell to make it possible to fit our army inside. Someone will need to make sure that no one gets into fights while they are staying there. One of the outbuildings needs to be converted into a smithy so that Vulcan can make most of the weapons you'll need. I know that several of your fallen angel allies have connections with various gun makers. You will need to hire them to create all the ammo and guns you'll need as well. Now that I think of it, buy more ammo than you think you'll need. Harry will need help sensing evil with everyone around so I am going to send you some more familiars. Cassidy's dogs and the rest of her cats will be some of them. I also need you to bring her family and Sarah's to the mansion as well. Lucy will try to use them against the girls. They know where their daughters have been and after some explaining I will make sure they go with you. Sarah may not seem important now, but Lucy is going to be caught off guard by her existence so she is a powerful weapon. Oh, before I forget. Devon, you and Mike must train Cassidy's younger brother. He will be a powerful warrior."

She waited for Devon and I to respond before continuing.

"I wish I could give you guys some kind of hint as to what is going to happen, but my supposed omnipotence is on a need to know basis. My sister, Fate, honestly doesn't know what is going to happen. There are too many destinies involved. Every choice someone makes changes his destiny. With Cassidy around, these destinies get tied into knots so that there are no clear paths to take for anyone who associates with her. Mike your fiancé is a very important young woman. Go spend a few hours with her; I will be there at seven to pick her up."

I was struggling to remember everything that Granny had told me, it was four in the morning and I was tired. I nodded my agreement anyways and Devon and I appeared back into the kitchen. I woke up Robert, Jon, and Armand up and told them everything that needed to be done, at least what I remembered. Devon filled in the bits that I didn't. We assigned ourselves the tasks and immediately set to work. I made my way to the movie room.

Cassidy was wide-awake and waiting for me when I walked in. as soon as the door opened she ran to me.

"How was the meeting? I hope you guys are able to handle all of Granny's plans without me. Don't look at me like that. I had a vision about where you were."

I was again in awe of how much her powers were progressing. It seemed that causing a major life change had put them into overdrive.

"Well since you know everything we have to accomplish, I'm going to need your help bringing yours and Sarah's families here."

"I know I already woke Sarah and Silas up. They are downstairs waiting on us."

She left the room and I followed, sinking into my thoughts as I went. 'Her dad is going to hate me. Her mom probably won't be any better. Why should they? I did take their daughter away from them. Now I'm marrying her. I think her brother will like me, and hey, he's officially mine and Devon's new trainee. I can't think of anything special about him. He seemed like a normal kid to me. Training him to fight in a war at age fourteen isn't going to go over well with the parents either. Shit.'

We reached the front door and Silas speaking to me jolted me out of my thoughts.

"So dad, today's the day when we meet our girlfriends' parents and kidnap them from their lives. Aren't we going to have fun?"

Sarah smacked his arm and Cassidy sent me a look that told me I'd pay if I answered. We walked out the front door and took off. Minutes later, we were outside Cassidy's house. It was 4:55 in the morning. Cassidy unlocked the door and slipped inside. We followed her in and waited in the living room. She appeared a moment later with her family. They sat down on the couches and looked at her expectantly.

"Morning guys, I'd like you to meet Mike. Dad don't you dare give me that look, he didn't steal me away for no reason. Besides, I love him and we're getting married in two weeks. Mom don't say a word, I'm not going to change my mind. What you do need to do is go upstairs and pack. You're in danger; I need to get you down to Louisiana where you'll be safe. Yes, it is about the war I'm involved in. So go make the necessary calls we have to leave within the hour. If you need any help just call us."

Half an hour and four trips to the mansion carrying bags later, Cassidy's family was ready. She picked up her brother. I got her mom, Silas her dad, and Sarah got the last bags they had packed. We landed outside the mansion and I called to Jon. I told him to show them to their rooms and make sure they were on the third floor. Then we turned around and flew to Sarah's house. She told them exactly what they needed to hear to get them to leave. This time though it took nearly an hour for them to get ready. Silas and I made six trips with bags to the mansion while Cassidy and Sarah remained to help pack the twins up. Sarah flew with the twins, I got her mom, and Silas got her dad. Cassidy didn't look too happy to have to carry Ethan. He didn't look that happy either. We arrived at the mansion and found Jon waiting outside for us this time. I told him to make sure they were on Sarah and Silas' floor. He led the family inside, Silas and Sarah followed. I grabbed Cassidy's hand and led her out to the garden.

"She's going to be here in a few minutes to get you. It's already 6:35. I wanted to say goodbye, it's going to be a long two weeks without you."

"It will pass quickly, for you at least. But hey, when I get back it will be time for us to get married. I just hope my parents don't try to kill you before then. I think my mom will be ok with this as soon as you have a conversation with her. My dad on the other hand will take some convincing. He's going to be your problem. I know you have to train my little brother, but I'm going to warn you. He has a lazy streak a mile wide. So you'll have to be kind of tough on him. Just don't yell or he will bottle up and never listen to you. I love you Mike." She kissed me and we stood there for what seemed like forever until I sensed Granny behind us. Cassidy pulled away and I hugged her to my chest.

"Looks like I have to go. I'm going to miss you love." she walked over to Granny's side. "I love you Mike, see you in two weeks." She smiled at me. I nodded my head and they were gone.

I sighed and started walking towards the house. I could already see Armand in the distance with a group of witches and earth spirits building a wall. Vulcan was off to one side of the field directing Robert and a group of young vampires on how to set his smithy up. I reached the front door and walked inside. Already there were dozens of creatures running around the house. I saw Cassidy's dad walking towards me and sighed again.

'This is going to be a long two weeks.'

I thought before greeting the obviously flustered man.


	20. Chapter 20

--Cassidy's POV--

I arrived in the same field I had been in the last time I visited heaven. Except this time, I could see a house near the lake. Granny had changed her appearance too. She now looked like me. She was completely decked out in battle gear and had huge white-gray wings.

"Granny, I don't think I'll be able to call you Granny when you look like that. What am I supposed to call you?"

"Well I've always gone by your name in this form. I think it would be a bit weird if we were calling each other the same name, though. So how's about you call me Lane?"

"Fine with me, but umm, why do you look like me?"

"Because, dear, your arrival was predicted long ago. My sister, Fate, told me about you. I let my fighting form take the shape of humanity's savior."

"Whoa, ok, umm, what about Jesus?"

"Ah, yes, you see I speak to humanity in many ways. Jesus was just like Muhammad and Moses. He was a prophet. I touched each man's life and gave him the inspiration needed to spread my message. What other humans thought of them was out of my hands, free will you know. Jesus did arrive, however, in a time where I knew he would be deified. Humans are all my children, so calling him the son of God wasn't that far off."

"What about all those miracles?"

"All of the prophets performed miracles, even the prophets I have working today perform them. Although today, they are a little less open about it. It's become obvious that maybe humanity needs a little bit of a break from me. I'm not dead, just learning that maybe a hands-off approach to humans is a better idea."

"Oh, well umm, ok."

"Any more questions?"

"Nope, but I am here to train. I've got to work on controlling my powers and perfecting my fighting techniques."

"I know, I saw that incident with the werewolves yesterday. Oh and Vulcan is going to bring you're sword here. He's working extra hard on it, you must have made an impression."

"Thanks, umm am I going to be able to feed up here?"

"No, you won't need to. That's one of the advantages of being in heaven, you don't need anything."

"Cool."

"I know, now let's get to work. I'm going to call Gabriel in to help us. I think fighting against multiple targets will allow you to progress faster."

"Ok, I'm ready."

one month later

"Gabe, can we take a break, I want to rest. I know I don't need to, but I want to."

"That's fine. We can go down to the lake and I can show you how to swim properly. You looked like a fish out of water the other day."

"That's not funny Gabe. Lane he's making fun of me again. Uggh I'm going to change."

"Gabe what have I told you about being nice?" Lane scolded as I walked towards the house.

I walked inside and found V sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ahhhhhh, V. I'm so happy to see you. I can't wait to get back to Earth. I'm determined to come see you every week. That way we can debate about anything we want without Mike interrupting us."

"It's good to see you too miss Cassidy. I would say that you need to calm down, but after I give you this," he placed a sword on the table. My eyes nearly popped out of my head; it was exactly what I wanted. "I think it would be a lost cause."

I screamed in delight and took the sword from his hands. Lane and Gabe appeared beside me.

"V, thank you so much. You are officially my hero." I bent to hug him and Lane took the sword out of my hands.

She started muttering something and running her hands over the blade.

"Cassidy, I need to breathe here." I released him from the hug. "It took longer to make than I thought. Something kept telling me it wasn't right so I worked on it until the voices shut up."

When I stood back up Lane swung the blade at my head; I grabbed it.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I was checking to see if the spell I just performed worked. You won't react to the silver in this blade."

I let go of the blade and took the sword out of her hands.

"Oh, thank you, but you could've warned me."

"Nope, the look on your face was priceless."

"Lane you are so lucky you're God. Otherwise I would have kicked your ass into next year by now."

"Who says I would've let you?"

I was about to respond when a small voice spoke from the doorway.

"I do."

We all turned to see whom this new voice belonged to. A little girl was standing in the doorway. For a moment, she reminded me of Lucy, but I didn't get an evil vibe off her. This had to be someone new. Lane recognized her immediately.

"Fate! Oh my Go...me! When did you get here?"

"Just now, sis. Oh and omnipotent or not you'd better listen to the little seer here. Because I sure as hell can't see her future."

I stuck my tongue out at Lane and walked over to Fate.

"Hi I'm Cassidy, the little seer. You must be Lane's sister."

"Yes young lady I am." Normally having a little kid speak to me like that would have had me running screaming for an exorcist. Little kids that speak like adults are NOT normal. I blame the parents. If a kid acts like that, the parents need to be slapped. Yet recent events had forced me to be more open-minded and I knew that the kid standing in front of me was eons old.

"Awesome, so do you control everyone's destinies or just offer them possibilities as they make choices in life?"

"I do the latter. You're pretty smart for a human."

"I'll take that as a compliment considering I'm not human anymore."

"Gabe, go teach Cassidy how to channel her power through the sword. I will be out in a moment." God interjected.

Gabe nodded and pushed me out the door. Before he closed it, I stuck my head in and screamed, "Bye V! Bye Fate!"

I thought about all the things I had learned since I got to heaven as I walked behind Gabe towards the middle of the field.

'Alright my powers have basically quintupled. I can control all of the elements to a degree. Not as well as Lane though. I can fly faster than Gabriel. I can create weapons out of thin air. I can put an invisible shield up around me. I can teleport short distances. My ability to see the future has evolved. Now I can retain my visions and control them like a movie in a DVD player. Instead of only being able to see my future I can see other people's future now too. All it takes is a little concentration. Curious as I am though, I'd rather not know. I don't want to go too far and see the deaths days of my family. I might try to stop it. Lane and most likely Fate would get mad at me. Hmm. Whoever thought I'd think of God as a big sister. Or that I'd be a vampire for Lane's sake. Ooh, I love how I can take the lord's name in vain in heaven and cuss too. Hell, Gabe cusses more than I do and he's a fuckin' angel.'

Gabe brought me out of my thoughts by chucking an energy ball at me. Something I hadn't mastered yet. It was pretty simple to dodge them though. I brought up a shield and countered by throwing a fireball at him. Then Lane entered the battle. She threw an energy ball at my back while Gabe charged me from the front. I shifted my shield behind me and channeled some of my energy into my sword. Gabe had produced a sword and our two blades sparked when they met. The grass around us started to burn. I took advantage of the fire and chucked it at Lane behind me. She was trying to sneak up on me. Gabe and I circled each other for a moment, before I charged him. I took him down faster than I had ever before, breaking his wings and legs in the process. I ducked as Lane flung another energy ball at me. I teleported next to her and knocked her legs out from under her. I heard one of her wings crack and she screamed. I pointed my sword at her throat.

"Cassidy that was awesome. Painful, but awesome; I can't believe how far you've progressed." I smiled and pulled my sword away from her. I offered her my and pulled her to her feet. Then I walked over to Gabe.

"Gabe how long is it going to take for you to heal after that beating?"

"Ugh…ow….mmm….tw…two da…days."

"But I won't be able to fight you again before I go home. Gabe I'm leaving tonight. Damnit I wanted to fight you again."

"Sorry, but you kind of beat the shit out of me back there. Don't fret though. No creature except God has ever been able to do that before. I'm proud of you. I'll be at the wedding though. I want to see the vampire that made it impossible for me to be with you." I smiled down at him and shook my head.

"Gabe you know I love you, but in a totally platonic way. I still get to hang out with you though, I'm immortal remember?"

"I'm going to use every minute trying to steal you away from Mike. Could you help me up I think I can walk on my legs now."

I shook my head at him again and pulled him off the ground. He wobbled a bit so I teleported us inside the house and set him on his bed. Lane was already up and flying around. I started pacing the room and thinking.

'Tonight I'm going home. I get to see my family and my fiancé. My fiancé—wow I didn't think I'd be saying that before I was 25. Oh and I get an army now. Great. I guess I can't be president either. Damnit. But saving the world and being some prophesized seer is cool too I guess. Who needs Air Force One when you can fly by yourself?' I chuckled to myself, earning a look from Gabe.

"What, can a girl not think to herself in peace?"

"Nope." I chucked a pillow at his head.

"Four more hours Gabe. Four. I'm nervous. It's been a month to me, but down there it's only been two weeks. I've changed a lot." He raised his eyebrows. "Alright I haven't changed that much, but my powers have quintupled and I'm officially a bigger bad ass than I was before. I don't know what has happened down there. I don't know what my family has done to Mike. God how I hate uncertainty." Lane walked in laughing.

"I love how you switch up my nicknames to use in vain. It's hilarious." I rolled my eyes at her and walked out.

"I'm going to take a bath and meditate."

I walked towards my bathroom and turned on the faucet. Two hours and several gallons of bubble bath later, I was suitably pruny. I dressed and sat down on the ground to meditate.

"Cassidy, come out of there now. Devon's here to get you." Lane opened the door. "I guess I'll have to teach you how to dimension travel later. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that Lane." I said hugging her.

I walked past her and opened the front door. Devon stood outside waiting on me. He looked a little ragged but broke out in a smile when he saw me. I smiled back and took his arm. In the instant it took for us to arrive in the mansion, I witnessed everything that had gone on while I was gone and a little bit of Devon's future. I stepped away from Devon and turned to face him.

"So, you're finally going to propose to Saby huh?"

"Wha…wha…How'd you know?"

"Devon do the words 'prophesized seer' mean anything to you? Jeez, I'm gone for two weeks and everyone already forgets that I can see the future. You're poppin' the question tonight right. Is that why you look so stressed? Ooh I think the garden would be the perfect place to do it." I rambled on not realizing he was smiling at me. "Could you tell me where my dad is? I know he's been torturing Mike. I also know he's been watching him like a hawk."

"He, Mike and Connor are all in the training room. Your brother is quite a good fighter. I didn't think a human could do as well has he is. He actually knocked me out the other day."

I smirked, "that's the Kruger family for you. We're all a bunch of wierdos that break all the molds." My words dripped with sarcasm. Devon laughed at me.

"Hey Devon want to see something fun that I learned? Watch this."

I teleported to the training room. My dad was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. Connor and Mike were sparring in the middle of the room. I set my sword down on the ground and watched them for a moment admiring how well my brother was doing. They had yet to notice me so I teleported to the middle of the room. I caught Mike's punch and Connor's kick then knocked them both on their asses.

"Hey guys have fun without me?"

Connor was on his feet first. He hugged me hard. "Sissy, I missed you!" I smiled and spun him around. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What, does your dear old dad not get a hello?" I set Connor down and turned around.

"Daddy!" I picked him up and spun him around too. Mike just stood there watching me. I set my dad down and walked over to him. He looked down at me.

"Hey there sexy. Were you able to survive down here without me?" I asked.

"Barely."

"Good answer. Now you've only gone two weeks without kissing me, but I've gone four. So are you going to fix this problem or do I have to rape you right here in front of my dad and little brother?"

He laughed and kissed me. We started to get into a make out session when I heard coughing and gagging behind me.

"Cassidy Lane Kruger, got to your room. It's bad enough knowing that he's going to marry you. I don't need to see you kissing him in front of me too. I don't want to have a heart attack before I'm sixty."

"Yeah sis, that's gross. Get a room."

I smiled and looked up at Mike.

"Well they told us to get a room, so let's go." I winked at him and started pulling him towards the door.

"Don't forget to tell your mother you're back young lady." My dad yelled as I opened the door.

"Alright dad. Mike I'll see you in a minute." I telepathically searched the grounds for my mom and found her in the kitchen with Saby and Sarah's mom. I teleported to the kitchen and embraced my mom from behind.

"Hi mommy I'm home."

"Cassidy let go I've got a skillet in my hands."

"Sorry mom. Hi Mrs. L, hi Saby."

My mom turned around. She looked better rested than I had seen her in years.

"When did you get back?"

"About ten minutes ago. I went to see dad, Connor and Mike first."

"Good, now give me a real hug."

I smiled and gave her a big hug.

"How was heaven?"

"It was awesome. God looks like me, I kicked the angel Gabriel's butt, I got to meet Fate and I can do all this awesome stuff now."

"That sounds interesting. Do you want some food?"

"Nope, I'm not hungry." She started drinking a glass of water. "Well I've got to go. I promised Mike we'd be catching up on what we've missed the past couple of weeks. Don't worry though, I don't think there will be any grandchildren." She choked on her water, while Sarah's mom and Saby just laughed. I teleported to my room laughing; Mike's arms were instantly around my waist.

"What took you so long?"

"You know my mom. I had to scare her with the word grandchildren before I came up here."

"Oh, well considering that can't happen, I say we have some fun."

"Fun, huh, and what you mean by that Mr. Bouffant?"

"I don't know Mrs. Kruger, why don't you show me?"

"I think I just might do that." I grinned mischievously and teleported us down to the garden. I shoved Mike into some bushes and waited. When I saw them coming I hid next to him. It was Devon and Saby.

Saby looked happy to be outside and Devon looked nervous as hell. Mike cocked an eyebrow at me and I just smiled. This would be the third engaged couple in the house.

"Saby could we just sit down for a little while?"

"Sure Dev," they sat down on a nearby bench, "why are we out here?"

"Umm….Nothing, it's nothing. Well it's not nothing; it's something. Something big and I…I don't really know what to say."

Saby closed her eyes. I could sense she was having a vision. She turned and looked towards the bushes where Mike and I were hiding and smiled, then faced Devon again.

"Dev, just go ahead and ask. My answer is yes." His eyes got big and he started trembling.

"Wha…wha…huh?" Saby started giggling.

"Why does everyone forget that Cassidy and I are seers?" Devon broke out in a smile and got down on one knee. I heard Mike gasp beside me. I giggled a little bit but continued watching.

"Sabelline Lenora Bouffant will you marry me?"

"Of course you evil demon."

Devon slipped a ring on her finger and stood up. Saby turned towards our bushes.

"Mike, Cassidy, get out of there now."

I stood up and laughed at Mike who was still trying to hide.

"Sorry Saby I couldn't resist. It was either watch this or sleep with your little brother." Saby and Devon burst out laughing. Mike stood up angrily.

"Hey I could hear you, you know."

"I know darling. That's why I said it." I said in an innocent voice. Mike glared at me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Saby, Devon congratulations; my wedding, however is tomorrow and I don't get to see my blushing bride for a little while after tonight. So if you'll excuse me I'll see you guys later. Come on love let's go have some fun. My kind of fun." I stopped laughing and started screaming.

"Rape, Rape, my drop dead. Wait he already is dead—ugh. Rape, Rape, my gorgeous fiancé is trying to rape me somebody help!"

By this time, Mike was carrying me through the house with a huge smile on his face. Creatures of all kinds were coming out of rooms and staring at us. I stopped screaming rape and started waving to everyone. I was getting laughs, glares and even some lustful looks as Mike carried me by. I tried to struggle out of his grip, but I didn't want to hurt him. I finally resorted to being evil.

"Mike did we not discuss my abhorrence of being manhandled earlier?" I asked in a low voice that was full of anger.

He quickly set me down and looked at me. I glared at him and a flash of fear crossed his eyes. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He glared at me and I started walking away from him.

"You're mean to me sometimes love. You really are."

"Ah but that's why you love me."

"True." We reached our bedroom door. I opened it and walked inside. Mike stepped inside and closed it quickly. I was already lying half-asleep on the bed. He walked over and lay down next to me.

"We're going to be married tomorrow, love. How do you feel?"

"Excited and a little bit apprehensive; I want everything to go perfectly. I'm surprised I haven't turned into a bridezilla. I guess spending the two weeks before your wedding in heaven where you got attacked by God and the angel Gabriel everyday kind of removes the major nerves."

"Whoa, Gabriel was there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just that the last time I saw him, I was kind of stealing his girlfriend."

"Oh, so that's why he said that to me."

"Said what"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"I am not lying, you butthead."

"Oh that was really mature, love. What are you four?"

"Nope, five"

"Seriously what did he say to you?"

"First tell me why you stole his girlfriend away from him."

"Fine, it was about 200 years ago and I had been trailing this human girl. She was an assassin and I was going to kill her, but every time I got close, she slipped away. One night I sensed her let her guard down and I seized the opportunity. I was about to kill her when she begged me not to. I was in the midst of going to do it anyways when Gabriel walked in. he started yelling at me for attacking his woman and yelling at her for allowing me to touch her. I dragged the girl out of the house we were in and took off. She fell asleep in my arms. I couldn't kill her so I dropped her off at a convent in Greece. I made sure that she became a nun. Gabriel hasn't spoken to me since."

"Mike you are so weird."

"I know, but it's why you love me."

"True"

"Now tell me what he said"

"Fine, but you're not going to like it."

"Cassidy just tell me"

"Ok. He said he was going to be at the wedding so he could see the vampire that was keeping me from being with him. I told him that I loved him, but that it was in a totally platonic way."

"So he's going to be there tomorrow?"

"Yup, you'd better be nice to him. Otherwise you won't get a wedding night."

"Aww, Cassidy you can't do that to me."

"I can and will. Be nice Mike."

"Fine but I won't enjoy it. Oh, wait he has to give us a present doesn't him?"

"Uh huh, so I'm guessing it will be more for me than you. Since he really doesn't know that it's you I'm marrying."

"Ooh I love presents. Even if they are coming from an angel who's in love with your wife."

"What did you say?"

"Erm…I love presents?"

"No, what did you call me?"

"My wife?"

"Say it again"

"My wife"

"I like the sound of that."

"Good, because in exactly 21 hours that's what you're going to be."

"21 hours? Oh my Lane, I need to go to sleep. I'm going to need my energy for tomorrow. We're getting up early you know."

I got up and walked over to the closet.

"Do you have to sleep?"

I came out dressed in pajamas. Mike groaned when he saw me.

"Yes I do. Remember what I said about you getting a wedding night, well if I don't get to sleep then you definitely aren't getting one. I'll fall asleep at the reception."

"Fine then, be that way."

"Goodnight Mike."

"Goodnight love."

Seconds later, I was asleep. I dreamt about the wedding. I wasn't having visions. I was simply dreaming. It wasn't something I did often so I enjoyed it.

A few hours later, I awoke to find Mike having a nightmare. He was muttering and jerking around. All of a sudden,

"Cassidy! Lilly let her go, I swear to God I will kill you if you harm her." He was still asleep. I could tell, but he had jumped off the bed and was wandering around the room. I was at a loss for words—not something that happens often; just ask my friends. I finally got up and walked over to Mike.

"Mike, you're asleep. You're having a nightmare; Lilly doesn't have me. I'm fine, I'm right here standing next to you." I put my hands on his shoulders. He immediately relaxed. "Good now come on get back in the bed. Good Mike, now dream of happy things. That's an order."

I watched him sleep for a while and wondered what had happened. I didn't want to pry in his mind, because he would sense it and wake up. I sighed and lay back. It was 6:30 in the morning; I had to be up in thirty minutes anyway. I wasn't going back to sleep.

I got up and took a shower. When I finally came out of the bathroom, I found seven men standing in my room. Mike, Jon, Armand, Robert, Silas, my dad, and Connor stood there looking at me. Connor and my dad were used to seeing me in a towel—I did live with them for sixteen years of my life. Mike had a look of lust in his eyes and I glared at him, daring him to take a step towards me. Jon, Silas, Armand, and Robert were speechless.

"Ahhhhhh, guys get out! Now! Unless you want me to force you." none of them moved. "Fine don't say I didn't warn you."

I took control of the air around them and used it to force them out the door, which I opened while they were staring at me. As soon as they cleared the doorway, I dumped them all on top of each other in the hall. I started to close the door, but my mom and bridesmaids walked in.

"Cassidy, why did you just dump the guys out of your room?" Sarah asked, not noticing my state of undress.

"Sarah look at me, I walked out of the bathroom to find seven men standing in my bedroom. When they wouldn't leave I used magic on them. I warned them I promise. They didn't listen."

All five of us started laughing. We laughed even harder when Mike and Jon started pounding on the door demanding an apology. I finally opened the door to find the two of them standing there glaring at me.

"Aw, did I hurt yall's feelings? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to use my awesome powers on you. I did warn you though. You had it coming." I placed a light kiss on Mike's lips and shut the door in his face.

Everyone burst out laughing again.

"Only my daughter, I think I just decided I like the idea of you getting married. I have taught you well young padawan."

I broke out in a huge smile. "Thank you mom. Oh and you wouldn't need to worry anyways—that's how I treat all guys."

"I know; you forget I've met your friends."

"True, you did become Mrs. Speech Mom of the Year last year."

Sarah, Saby, and Marissa just sat there listening to us chatter about random stuff that had happened on tournament trips. Sarah had heard all of it before. Saby and Marissa had no idea what forensics was. They thought it was like CSI or something. That meant I had to explain the differences. Forensics is really Speech and Debate, look it up in the dictionary. It means the art of speaking or something like that.

Finally, it was time to go to the church. I flew my mom there and waited on the other girls. We got ready in one of the back rooms. Saby did something with my hair where it was half up/ half down and for the first time in my life of long straight blond hair, the curls held. I thought she put a spell on it, but she wouldn't admit it. I didn't really care though; I was starting to get nervous.

There were over 300 various creatures outside waiting on me to walk down the aisle. Almost 100 vampires, at least 60 humans, 30 witches, a couple elves, at least 80 humans, and 4 angels—one of them my best friend and maid of honor--the thought of all those people out there started to get to me. I looked in the mirror; I had to say I did look pretty damn good.

The clock said it was now one o'clock; I had a vision of my dad walking down the hallway towards the door.


	21. Chapter 21

--Cassidy's POV--

I sighed and got up, clutching my bouquet tightly. I opened the door just as my dad was about to knock.

"Baby girl you look beautiful."

"Thank you daddy, I'm nervous as hell though. What if I mess up or do something stupid in front of all those people?"

"Cassidy—you're my daughter of course you'll do something stupid, it's in your genes. Don't worry though I think your brother already tripped down the aisle thanks to someone insisting the flower petals on the floor be wet with morning dew."

"That doesn't make me feel any better daddy." I said smiling and trying to glare at him.

"It's what I'm here for. Now come on before your mother rips my head off."

I sighed again, "Ok I think I'm ready.

The wedding march started playing and Saby, Marissa, and Sarah started walking in arm in arm with a different man. Take a guess as to who had whom. Connor followed them looking very upset that he had to be a ring bearer. I kicked him as he went by and he plastered an innocent smile on his face. Then came my dad and I. I was trembling I was so nervous. I didn't know why I was nervous; I wanted this with all my heart.

Strangely, as I walked down the aisle arm in arm with my dad, I became more and more relaxed. I was staring straight into Mike's eyes. When I reached the end and my dad handed me over, I felt better than I had in weeks. I zoned out while the priest was talking, mainly because I was talking to Mike telepathically. He was trying to make me laugh and I was about ready to reach over and slap him. Then he said two words aloud that jolted me out of my plans.

"I do."

He gave me a breathtaking smile that I eagerly returned. Again, I zoned out until I remembered I had to answer the priest.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Mike gave me a look that said this moment was all he'd shown up for; his eyes looked me over one last time. I glared at him, but smiled at the same time. He pulled me in for a kiss and I heard my brother gag from the front row. The church erupted into cheers. Mike pulled away from me and laced his fingers with mine. Then we ran out of the church and jumped into the limo waiting outside. Once we were inside, I started kissing him again.

Forty-five minutes later, we arrived at the reception. I had been teasing him and the frustration was starting to show on his face. He noticed me smiling innocently at him and started pouting. I laughed at him and dragged him out of the limo.

­­--thirty boring champagne toasts and teary-eyed speech filled minute's later--

I stood next to Mike as he cut the cake; the evil thought running through my mind made me smile mischievously. We turned to feed each other the cake and I smeared my piece all over his face as he tried to do the same to me but failed.

He gave me a look of pure hatred and then smiled. I knew what was coming and ran away. He chased after me, calling out that all he wanted was a kiss, while the whole room laughed at us.

I finally turned around as we reached the dance floor and willed the cake to fall off his face. I nodded to the DJ as Mike picked me up and spun me around. The music started to play and Mike set me down, a look of surprise on his face. I stepped away from him and began to dance to the samba music that was playing. Within ten minutes, we were no longer alone on the floor; other couples had joined, but Mike and I were still in the middle. Everyone seemed to be in awe of us as we danced. The samba ended and a techno song came on. Everyone who appeared to be over the age of 25 left the floor and all those who looked younger than that attacked the floor. If anyone had seen us, he would have wondered where the foam was.

An hour later, people were coming up to the microphone again and giving me presents. Most of the humans there were my friends, excluding those I'd gone to high school with, I didn't know how to tell them I was back, and therefore the presents were unusual shapes and sizes and wrapped in wacky colors. Everyone else was a friend of Mike's and those presents were the standard white paper and silver bow kind of thing. Bunch of stuck up snobs they were too.

A woman who looked about as pretty as an infected hair on an elephant's ass, looked me over as I took a box from her and then spoke to Mike as though I wasn't even there;

"Michelangelo, I thought you could do better my dear. My Bellatrix is so much more suitable, I had always feared that Lilly tainted your mind; I guess I was right seeing the company you keep now. Honestly, how could you allow your sister to fall in love with a demon? My dear just look at this girl, she doesn't even know the proper way to host a reception. No manners whatsoever, I sincerely hope whatever spell she has you under breaks soon."

Before either Mike or I could respond a girl, who appeared about fifteen, walked up. She was stunning. I felt Mike tense up next to me.

"Mother, are you badgering Mike again? I told you to leave him alone; he and I have never been anything more than friends. You know I don't love him that way." She turned to me and I immediately got the impression of friendliness. "I apologize for my mother. She has been trying for a century to hook Mike and me up. She's a worthless old hag and I relish the day when I can finally leave her house. I'm Bellatrix by the way; call me Trix."

I smiled warmly at her, "Nice to meet you Trix, I'm Cassidy. I tell you what, I agree with your opinion of your mother," I was now speaking as if the woman wasn't standing right behind her daughter. "If you want you can come live in the mansion with us. I bet you and my little brother would get along great. Connor's a bit shy but very friendly. What do you say? You can call it your wedding present to me."

She turned around and looked at her mother. "I would love to, when can I move in?"

"Tonight"

Mike cleared his throat and I noticed the entire room staring at us. "Love, I think it's time we finished receiving presents."

"I agree, Jello." Trix's mother glared at me and stalked off towards the doors.

I called Connor over and introduced him to Trix. She immediately brightened at the sight of him and he became immediately shy. She dragged him over to a table and started talking to him. People resumed the present exchange without further incident and soon we were done.

Mike and I thanked everyone for coming and I glimpsed two familiar faces in the crowd. I whispered to my parents to take Trix back to the mansion with them and have Jon put her in a room on their floor. I glanced at Mike and asked him to meet me outside in ten minutes. I announced that I had to go to the bathroom and left, conscious of the two beings following me.

I reached the balcony and turned to face the people behind me. One was the spitting image of my self and the other a handsome man.

"Lane, Gabe, what's going on? Why are you here?" Gabe looked pissed and Lane was smiling gently, she hugged me and spoke.

"Congratulating you on your marriage of course; my dear there is nothing wrong. We only came to say good job. At least I did, I can't speak for my archangel here." I glanced at Gabe; he looked beyond pissed now.

"Gabe what's up with you? Are you not happy I married the man I love?"

"No I'm not. I don't see why you chose him over me. It will never work Cassidy; I say that as someone who loves you dearly. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Don't you ever speak to me like that Gabe, ever. If you truly love me, and I don't think you do, then you will stop this right now. I think you're just angry with Mike for what he did all those years ago. Both of you need to cut it out. Lane I will contact you tomorrow night at about seven. I glimpsed Lucy sending a party of demons out of hell when you hugged me."

I heard a throat cleared behind me. I turned and found Mike staring at me intently.

"Mike, I'm sure you remember God aka Lane. Gabe as well, I want both of you to shake hands. I will not have my husband and friend hating each other for a mistake. Shake hands now unless you want to see me turn into bridezilla and transport you both to a new hell. Good, now smile both of you and repeat after me: all is forgiven."

Lane laughed as they muttered the phrase to one another, fake smiles plastered on their faces. It was all I could do to keep from laughing.

"Lovely now if you don't mind I must be getting on with my honeymoon." I walked towards the doors, and stopped when I reached them. "Mike, unless you want me to take care of all the fun we're supposed to be having by myself, I suggest you get your ass over here and quit staring at mine!"

Lane hit the ground laughing bringing the phrase ROFLMAO to life. I suppressed my own laughter as Mike took off at a dead run after me. Gabe glared at him, but soon joined Lane as Mike bent down at my feet and started to beg my forgiveness.

"Michelangelo Louis Bouffant, if you know what is good for you, you will stop that this instant. I don't want to role play right now." the look he gave me sent shivers down my spine; it was a mixture of hatred and lust. "Good, now let's say goodbye to our guests and get going."

Mike got off the ground and gave me a smile. I returned it and waved goodbye to Lane and Gabe who disappeared as I did so. We returned to the main room to find everybody staring at us. I noticed Connor, Silas, Sarah, Jon, and Marissa standing awkwardly at the front with innocent smiles plastered on their faces. I heard the doors close behind us and watched Saby and Devon walk around us. They all were holding something behind their backs.

Connor let out a Xena battle cry and whipped out a squirt gun. The others followed suit and soon Mike and I were soaked from head to foot. I squealed and sent death glares to all of them. Everyone was laughing; I soon got over what they had done to me and laughed as well.

The next few minutes were filled with goodbyes, hugs, and promises to visit soon. Everyone who lived at the mansion flew back. I watched as my family was carried off into the distance. Tears filled my eyes. I had told Robert about what I had seen when Lane hugged me. He promised to finish the fortifications and take care of my family—including himself. I knew that we were going to lose someone when the demons attacked, I just didn't know who. I hadn't gotten that far into the vision.

Mike wrapped his arms around my waist and took off. We landed outside a fancy hotel in Venice. He led me upstairs to a room, a room that turned out to be the most cliché room possible: the honeymoon suite. Before I could do anything, Mike was unzipping my dress.


	22. Chapter 22

--Mike's POV--

I was completely and utterly exhausted. The past two days had been nonstop for me. We were leaving Venice this morning and Cassidy was convinced we hadn't packed everything yet. I assured her, for the fifty billionth time that we had. She glared at me; I only smiled back.

"You are so lucky that I love you Jello. Otherwise, you'd be sprawled out on that floor right now. Now hurry up and take these bags downstairs, I have to talk to Lane again. The attack is supposed to be coming in the next couple of days. I don't want anyone hurt unnecessarily. Go, before I make you regret it."

I sighed.

'There's no arguing with her. Sometimes I regret falling in love with a woman who got trophies for quarrelling with people. Oh, what the hell, it makes life more fun. I have to admit it makes her that much more appealing to me. The fact that at any moment she can kick my ass, mentally and/or physically just makes me love her more than I already do. I have always enjoyed a challenge. Cassidy is my biggest one. She is nearly invincible. Our only problem is that she's vulnerable only because of me. Her mind and body can be conquered by no one. Her only weakness is...me. If anything happened to me—she would surely fail. She may win the war without me, but she would lose herself. I know what lurked under the surface. Her ID and Superego; Freud got it right when he came up with those things. They constantly battled it out in her sleep—I could sense it…now at least. The ID supplied her with her visions while the Superego tried to control them in an effort to keep her alive. The Superego also supplied her with the rest of her powers. Together they make up her mind and body. I am her heart and soul. I keep them in check and make sure they aren't released onto the rest of the world.

Neither of us realized this bond until two days ago, right after we arrived in Venice. Let's just say our hormones got the best of us and things got a little crazy—we had just gotten married for Christ sake. The marriage we soon found out had not only bonded us legally, but this way as well. I suspected Lane was behind it and Cassidy agreed with me. I know she will never admit it and I accept that. This bond worked the same way on me. She was my heart and soul and kept my mind and body in check. No one ever told me marriage would be this complicated. I guess that's why number one failed. Lilly was different though. She never really trusted me. I knew she loved me, but I never had her full trust—I guess it's only fair though, I never gave her my full trust either. Cassidy will trust me with anything and vice-versa. Fate really got this one right. I feel like I could take on Lucy herself in a one-on-one battle right now and come out unscathed.'

I felt eyes burning into my soul and found Cassidy staring at me with a bemused expression on her face.

"What's that look for, love?"

"Nothin' Jello, I was just remembering something." Her smile was enough to send me over the edge.

"Oh, what would that be?"

"Our first night here; I was comparing it to my first night at the mansion. The one where my nightmare came true. Funny how things change, huh?"

"Yeah, funny"

"Mike, I have a question."

"Fire away love"

"Do you think we're going to win?"

I considered this for a moment. "Yes"

"Why?"

"Because darling, we have you. I have you. The prophecy says so. Plus I know how Lucy works almost as well as Lane does. She won't disappear, there's no point to life if you're happy all the time. You'd never grow. We need Lucy, but not as much as she thinks we do. Right now evil is taking over. You are here to restore the balance. Lane wouldn't have had you created if it wasn't supposed to be this way. Fate would have told her otherwise. Finally, I'm going to repeat myself, I have you and love you. That makes us invincible."

She smiled at me. I considered asking her a question myself for a second, but stopped myself. I knew it would only upset her. The problem was she saw it on my face and did what I had hoped she wouldn't.

"Mike, love, what's wrong?"

'Damnit why can't I lie to those eyes? That face. Her?'

I tried coming up with a suitable answer but nothing fit.

"I wanted to ask you a question but reconsidered."

"What was the question?"

"How are we going to have children?"

Her face darkened and I instantly regretted asking the question. She didn't speak for a few moments. I saw the tears gathering in her eyes and wanted to kiss them away. I was mentally slapping myself for my stupidity. Suddenly though her eyes rolled back in her head and she crumbled to the floor.

"Cassidy! Love, are you okay? Cassidy?"

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, eyes still rolled back in her head. Slowly noise began escaping and I could understand words.

"Mike, Sofya, Gabe, Lilith, Devon, Robert, Sabelline."

She was saying names; seven names repeatedly. Four were the names of people I knew; one was mine. The two of the girls' names I did not recognize. Five minutes later, she was silent. I watched her every movement, making sure that nothing happened to her. Suddenly she sat up and looked around as if nothing had happened.

"Mike, why am I on the floor?"

"Your eyes rolled back into your head and you hit the floor. You looked like a fish out of water for a minute and then started saying seven names repeatedly. I didn't know what was happening to you. Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Wait…what happened to me?!"

I explained, in detail this time, everything that happened. The look on her face slowly changed from surprise to alarm.

"I had a vision Mike. Those seven names were the names of the people in my vision. You appeared first. Then a pair of twins named Sofya and Gabe--they looked to be about ten years old. Then an older girl named Lilith with a little boy named Devon—Lilith looked like she was in her late teens and Devon about eight. The four of them were running around wildly. They called you daddy and me mommy. Finally a young man walked in. he appeared to be about 20 something. He came over and hugged you. I said, 'hello Robert.' He turned to me and lifted me off my feet. 'Mom, how have you been? I hope my little munchkin siblings didn't bother you guys too much.' I was smiling at him when a young woman walked in. She looked exactly like your sister, except with my eyes and younger. The vision me muttered her name, 'Sabelline,' and then it ended. I don't know what this means, do you?"

"Wait…what happened to me?!"

"What do you mean what happened to you?"

"You said they called me something and someone hugged me."

"Yeah, the six kids called you dad or daddy and the oldest one just hugged you before calling me mom."

"Cassidy, you're visions have never been wrong have they?"

"Nope." She said a smile slowly building on her face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe, but that vision had the oldest in her twenties. How fast do born vampires mature?"

"They grow up pretty quickly. A born who appears to be twenty is most likely only about two years old. They mature mentally as well. Once they hit the maturity level of a 25 year old however, the progression slows exponentially. That's why even though Jon is over 300 years old he still looks 25, when if he were a turned he would look older. Don't look at me like that, I was turned at the same age as you, this appearance of a dead sexy 20 something is the result of 300 years worth of aging. Don't ask me why it's so weird though, it just is."

"Okie-dokie, second question. How long do vampire pregnancies last?"

"Three months." Our eyes connected and it all clicked. Now it was my turn to question.

"Cassidy could you tell how old you were in the vision?"

"Yes, I have always been able to do that."

"Well…"

"Well I…I," the realization dawned on her. "I was 19."

"You know what that means don't you?"

"Yeah, that you got me knocked up on our honeymoon."

Both of us broke out in laughter. We got up and left the room still giggling like idiots. I turned the key in downstairs and we walked outside. I pulled Cassidy into an alley and, still laughing my ass off, took off towards home.

What greeted us at home was a complete and utter surprise. We had just landed when we were sprayed from head to foot in silly string. Cassidy immediately recognized the insane laughter of one of our attackers and tripped him.

"Connor Francis Randolph Kruger, will you never learn? I had thought that 14 years of me kicking your ass for playing pranks on me would have gotten through by now." She whirled on our other assailant and kicked her feet from under her. "And you, I allow you to come here and escape your witch of a mother and this is how you greet me upon my return?"

Trix and Connor looked up into Cassidy's utterly pissed off face and I saw fear creep into their eyes. She glanced at me for a second and then returned to glaring at them.

'Mike, play along with this. It's payback time.'

'Ma'am yes Ma'am.'

'Good, I'm going to scare the shit out of them. You are going to plead for my mercy and I am going to refuse, got it?'

'Got it love'

She was still glaring at the two kids before us. Little did Cassidy know that Trix lived up to her nickname. Her personality was why I had never called her "Bella" in the century I had known her. If I was right, Connor was merely an accomplice in this attack and Trix was the mastermind.

Trix looked terrified, Connor was still laughing, and I struggled to put on a worried expression. Time for the games to begin.

"Do you two know what I could have done to you just now? We are in danger of an imminent demon attack and you two decide to play a prank? I should send you to clean out the stables for this. Better yet, I'll put you on kitchen duty with my mom. On the other hand, to top that maybe I can send you over to clean Trix's stuff out of her mother's house. I think a trip over there by yourselves ought to teach you a lesson. What do you think Mike?"

"Love, I think you should go easy on the kids. I know that Trix is older than you are, but she was turned as a very young child and still behaves like one sometimes. She has always been a trickster, that's why I called her Trix instead of Bella, as her mother did. She most likely masterminded the plan of our attack. Plus, would you honestly subject your brother to the torture of dealing with that woman? I thought you cared Cassidy, show some mercy."

She studied me, an incredulous look painted on her face.

"What if I'm not in the most merciful mood? What if I feel like I'm going to throw up any second? What if I don't really want your opinion right now because it's partly your fault I'm nauseous? What do you have to say to that?"

The two kids on the ground were now thoroughly confused. All of a sudden, Connor let out a cry of surprise. He had a look of realization on his face while Trix still looked confused. Before he could say anything, however, Saby burst forth from the house.

"Cassidy Lane Fucking Kruger, why the fucking hell did I just have a fucking vision where I was a fucking aunt five fucking times over?"

"Maybe because it's true, Saby. You're brother managed to knock me up sometime in the past two days. I'm pregnant. It's a girl according to my vision. Her name is going to be Sabelline."

--Cassidy's POV--

She smiled at me and ran to hug me. As soon as we touched, however, there was a blinding flash of light. We hit the ground hard, as if we had fallen from a long way up.

"Oomph…Saby are you alive?"

"Yeah, no worries here. Where are we?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't feel good being here. It reminds me of when Devon brought me to…..Oh My God Saby. I know where we are. We're in…"

Before I could finish my sentence, a voice cut me off. It was the voice of a child, a little girl to be precise.

"Hell. How are you my dears? Happy to see me? I was hoping to catch you two together sooner but the wedding delayed that plan. I have to congratulate you on your scheduling prowess Cassidy. You knew that I wouldn't be able to touch you until you returned to the mansion. I'm proud of you. However, it is time for you two to see the error of your ways."

I chose this moment to open my mouth and cut her off.

"Lucy, as much as I would like to say I'm glad to see you, I can't. You're just too evil. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to return to the mansion so that I can kick some demon ass. Come on Saby, we're leaving."

I grabbed her hand and started to call for Gabe to come get us when demons sprang up and surrounded us.

"I don't think so. I need the two seers to be here for a moment. You can return when I say you can."

Saby spoke up this time.

"What could you possibly need us for Lucy?"

"Well my dear, it seems that in order for me to have any chance of beating my mother, I need Cassidy on my side. Her marriage and love for Michelangelo prevent me from corrupting her. Why, I don't know, most likely because Lane placed some deep magic into the ceremony. Cassidy, the look on your face reveals that I'm right. You should never play poker."

Before I could send back a retort, Saby spoke up again.

"That still doesn't explain why you need us here."

"My dear, let me finish. I need you two ladies here because I need your blood. There is a chance I can win without Cassidy if I complete a spell. The blood of the two seers is strong. There have been prophecies about that for millennia. If I can control the seers' blood I can control time and therefore go back and forth until I win the war and control the earth for eternity."

Saby and I looked at one another.

'Saby call Devon. He can get you out of here; I can hold her off until Gabe comes to get me.'

'Nope, not happening. You're the pregnant one here. I think I know why the baby is going to have my name now. It's because I'm supposed to die today. Do me a favor, tell Devon I love him and to not go back to Lucy no matter what she promises him.'

I stared at her for a moment and then nodded.

'I'll do that for you. Thank you for everything Saby, I love you. You're the best sister a girl could have.'

'No, thank you. Oh and one more thing.'

'Yeah'

'Keep my little brother safe. And don't you ever leave him; he loves you more than you know.'

The tears started welling up in my eyes. I called to Gabe one last time. Then I turned and faced Lucy.

"Alright, Lucifer, I'll be saying goodbye now. There is nothing you can do to stop me. Don't even try it."

I felt Gabe's presence appear behind me.

"Saby, I'll see you in heaven. Goodbye."

I grabbed Gabe's hand and instantly the demons attacked. Saby started glowing. Just as Gabe teleported us back to earth, I felt her power explode around us and then disappear.


	23. Chapter 23

--Mike's POV--

I was standing in the spot where Cassidy and Saby had disappeared. Devon, Connor, and Trix were with me. We were trying to figure out what the hell had happened to them. Suddenly Devon hit the ground.

"Devon, are you ok man?"

"No. My heart feels like its being ripped out."

I stepped over to him and was about to help him up when I heard screaming from the front of the house. I recognized it and took off running. I came around the front of the house to find Gabe standing with Cassidy in his arms. She was screaming her head off. She finally stopped and took on a look of shock. She refused to speak. Devon appeared behind me and fell to the ground again.

"Gabe what the fuck did you do to her? Where's my sister? What happened?"

"I didn't do anything to her. Saby's dead, I saw it happen. I just pulled Cassidy out of Lucy's hands. I don't know what all happened so if you don't mind I'm going to try and find a way to help her."

"Wait, I know what to do." I glanced over at Devon who seemed to be in intense pain. He looked up at me.

"Dev, I'm going to need your help. Otherwise we'll never know what happened."

I took Cassidy out of Gabe's arms and carried her inside; Gabe was right on my heels the whole way. I laid her down on our bed seconds later. Devon anticipated what I wanted to do and brought in a vial of green liquid. I took it and poured it down Cassidy's throat. Instantly she recovered from shock and started crying. I cradled her in my arms.

"Cassidy, you have to tell us what happened. What did Lucy do to you?"

The tears abruptly stopped and she became angry. She jumped off the bed and out of my arms; she started pacing the floor. As she paced, power started shooting off her. It reminded me of lightning; except it didn't hurt anything, only rebounded back to her when it hit something. Slowly she stopped pacing and turned to face us. She looked so angry that when she started speaking all she could do was stutter.

"Sh…sh…she k…killed her."

"What?" I heard Devon mutter from the corner.

"Th…the little b…bi…bitch k…k…ki…killed her."

--Cassidy's POV--

I slowly told them everything that had happened in detail. Those were the worst minutes of my life. As I told them, Mike's face grew more and more concerned. Devon grew angrier and his look of pain seemed to increase. Gabe just remained impassive; I couldn't read his face at all.

I finished and suddenly felt weak. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. After a moment, Mike came in and pulled my hair back. He began stroking my back and arms. Soon I was finished and stood up. I immediately started shaking and turned around to brush my teeth. The tears started trailing down my face again. There was a knock at the door and I turned to find Devon standing there.

"Cassidy, thank you for telling me what happened. I will respect her wishes and try not to do anything rash. I can't promise anything though. I feel as if my soul has been ripped away from me."

I studied him for a second. "It's ok Devon. I'm here for you if you need me. I, however, do have a plan of sorts to help you. Give me a moment and I will arrange everything."

He and Mike looked at me suspiciously, as I walked out of the bathroom. Gabe was standing by the window staring out of it.

"Gabe…"

"I already know what you are going to ask, Cassidy. The answer is yes, I will take him. Lane will know what to do." He turned around and hugged me. "I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. You were right about everything. I will take care of him don't worry. Lucy won't get her hands on him."

With that, he released me and before I could stop him, he had grabbed Devon and teleported out. I turned to Mike. The tears were still flowing down my face.

"Mike, I don't know what to say to you that will make you feel better. I do know, though, that Saby loved you. She told me to name the baby after her. If this trend continues though, we may have a problem. Two more of our kid's names are shared with our friends. If we chose those names only because our friends had died that means there is a lot more heartbreak in store."

He didn't say a word. I hadn't stopped crying and I could see the tears waiting to be shed in his eyes. Without warning, he pulled me into a tight embrace that almost hurt. I hugged him back and he started to cry. It seemed like forever that we stood there, just crying in each other's arms. I had a slight feeling of déjà vu and knew that this wouldn't be the last time we stood like this.

When I finally stopped crying, I ran to the bathroom. It seemed that little Saby was in the mood to make mommy sick to her stomach. When I finished brushing my teeth a second time, I got a craving for something I would never eat any other time: pickles and peanut butter. I love pickles—I could eat them all day—but I completely and totally despise peanut butter. It's nasty. I hate it. The only way I'll willingly eat it is if it's been placed on two slices of bread along with some bananas and fried. Don't ask it's a Memphis thing.

"Mike, do you have any pickles and peanut butter in this house?"

"Yeah, why….oh, pregnant woman cravings huh?"

"Uh huh, go get me a big serving of it. I need it."

"Sure thing, oh and I'm getting one of the doctors here to check you out ok? I want to know exactly what's goin' on in there." he pointed at my stomach.

"Fine. Fine. Just go before I eat you instead."

"Why is it that you can always make me laugh, no matter what?"

"I'm special that way, now go before I eat your little toe. I'm serious don't laugh at me."

He left the room; I curled up into bed. Socks, Harry, Griffy, and Yoda all ran inside as he closed the door. I had been gone so long I had forgotten that they were here. That meant that my dogs were outside. I needed to go play with them tomorrow before the attack. Their help would be crucial in the fight. I opened my mind to the four cats around me and they all started speaking to me at once. Harry curled up on top of my stomach. Socks took her place at my feet. Griffy was on my right side and Yoda curled up on the pillow above my head. I started to doze off when Mike returned with my snack.

"Oh, well I see that I'm going to have to fight to sleep in the same bed as my wife tonight huh?"

"No you're not; just ask them to move and they will."

"Ok I was only being sarcastic. The doctor wants to see you before you go to sleep if that's ok with you."

"Yeah that's fine. But he's probably going to tell me that I shouldn't fight tomorrow. I think I'm going to agree with him and be the one to trigger all the booby traps outside the wall. The demons won't be able to get in because of Lane's spell. They'll blow up. I'm hungry—feed me Seymour, feed me."

He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Oh please don't tell me you've never seen _Little Shop of Horrors_ it's only like one of the best musicals ever written. Now get over here and feed me."

Ten minutes and 50 peanut butter coated pickles later, I was satisfied. I got up and followed Mike out of the room, my four familiars trailing me. When we reached the second floor, Mike knocked on a door I had never seen before. There was a makeshift sign on the outside that said, "Dr. Manley is in." A woman opened it and gestured for us to come inside. As soon as I stepped foot into the room, I was greeted by sharp pains in my stomach. To my surprise, the woman, who just happened to be Dr. Manley, laughed at me.

"Well Mrs. Bouffant, it appears that your little girl is very active. You should be showing by the end of the week. Would you like to do an ultrasound now or later?"

"It's Kruger-Bouffant, I'm a hyphenated kind of girl. Later please, I don't want cold stuff smeared on my belly just now."

"Ok then I'll see you day after tomorrow. I suspect that you will fight tomorrow no matter what I say. Am I right?"

"Yes you are."

"I figured as much. I only have one request while you fight. Remain close to the mansion. I suspect that you were going to do that anyways."

"I was, but doc I have one question. How is this possible? I thought two vampires couldn't conceive."

"So did I. I would like to draw some blood tonight if you don't mind. I want to run some tests on it."

I looked at her, terror filling my eyes. She didn't notice and kept rattling on about blood work and more needles. Mike on the other hand noticed immediately. Partly because I had grabbed his hand and was slowly squeezing it harder and harder. He finally decided to interrupt the doctor.

"Lynsey, could you stop talking about needles please? I'm afraid that Cassidy is deathly afraid of them. Plus she has a death grip on my hand and I would like to be able to use it after this meeting."

She stopped talking and glanced at me. She looked straight into my eyes.

"Needles? The savior of our world is afraid of needles?" she seemed completely stunned.

"Yes she is. Now, if you want to draw blood you're going to have to knock her out or numb the area. She will kill you if you don't."

She looked at me again as Mike spoke. I saw a glint of happiness in her eye.

"Well, I don't want to die. Therefore, I'll take this opportunity to numb the area. I'm sure that having you stoned off your ass won't be beneficial in the fight tomorrow."

She pulled out a vial of liquid and poured some of it on my arm. It instantly went numb. Then she pulled out a syringe. The needle was at least three inches long. I began to hyperventilate. Mike wrapped his arms around me and turned my head away. I felt every inch of that needle enter my arm, but fainted before I could do any damage to anyone.

I woke up on my bed. My arm and an area just past the edge of my shorts were sore. Curious, about this i lowered the edge of my shorts. There was a band-aid there. She had drawn blood directly from the baby. I was pissed.

"Mike, why the hell did she draw blood from the baby?"

"She didn't hurt her Cassidy. Don't freak out on me. It was necessary."

"Fine, but if she touches me again with a needle I don't approve of, I'm going to burn her alive from the inside out."

He laughed at me; I glared at him. He instantly became somber and I rolled over on the bed and curled into a ball. Harry climbed up next to me and Mike lay down. I slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering why I couldn't have saved Saby and why I didn't foresee Lucy's attack.


	24. Chapter 24

--Jon's POV--

Marissa was clutching my hand tightly as we walked through the woods. I was terrified of what was waiting for us and so was she. Neither of us had been back to the mansion since the night of the wedding. We were now in Europe, Germany to be precise. The black forest had earned its name. Neither of us, even though we had perfect night vision, could see more than 20 feet in front of our noses. It didn't help that the place we were searching for didn't exist on any physical map. The man we were looking for was older than mine and Marissa's ages combined; he was the creator. The one man who could save Cassidy. If we didn't save her, no one could, not even Mike.

"Jon, are we close?"

"Yeah hun, we are."

"What were you thinking about?"

"What Granny told us the other night."

"I was thinking about that too. I want to be there right now. I wish I could have said something to Saby before she died. Plus I don't want Cassidy going through this pregnancy without me."

"Me too, but you know Cassidy's got Sarah and her mom there to be with her. And don't forget about Mike, he wouldn't leave her for anything. Especially since, he really can't leave her now. Granny assured us of that remember?"

"I know, but I'm her friend too and I want to be there. I miss home and Armand is the only one who knows why we're gone. I bet Mike and Cassidy haven't even realized it yet. This had better work. I don't want to lose my friend and her baby."

"Neither do I. I never really expected all this to happen you know. I figured the war would be in another couple of centuries. I thought that Saby's prophecy wouldn't come true until then either. I guess I shouldn't have let my best friend fall in love with a six-year-old mortal ten years ago huh? Of course, if he hadn't I wouldn't have worked up the courage to finally ask you to marry me."

"Well, then it's a good thing that Mike fell in love with Cassidy. Otherwise, I would have left your sorry ass. Do you know how long I'd been waiting for a proposal? We've been together for over a century. It goddamn well took you long enough. But oh well, I love you, I guess I would have left and become an old cat lady. Never able to love again."

"Wow, I didn't know I had that effect on women."

"You don't. Just me, because I fell in love with you. Oh, are we there yet? All this darkness is starting to get to me. I should have known this forest would be supernatural. I hate the old country. It reeks of old magic. I hate that sensation. It reminds me too much of how life used to be."

"I know what you mean. Even though I only spent my first fifty years in Europe, I still remember how life was. How everyone was scared all the time. My mother was killed because she if that fear. My father had to pull me out of the house as it was burning. I was only a couple months old, but I already looked like a toddler. My mother had tried to hide me, but the woman she worked for saw me and reported us to the minister. They burned my mother at the stake in front of the house. Dad hadn't been able to come to us before that, so he couldn't take us away. I don't think he's been with another woman since. He really loved my mother."

"Jon, I'm sorry. I know…wait what is that?" she pointed into the darkness.

At first, I couldn't see what she was referring to; then, I noticed a pinpoint of light. I let out a sigh of relief. I had thought we were hopelessly lost. I kissed Marissa and we ran towards the light. All of a sudden, I felt Marissa's hand slip out of mine. I turned to find that she wasn't there anymore.

"Marissa! Marissa! Where are you?"

I heard a branch snap beside me and whirled around. There was a pair of bright green eyes staring at me.

"Who are you? What did you do to Marissa? Give her back!"

The eyes disappeared and I heard another branch snap behind me. Again, I spun around to find green eyes staring at me. This time however, there was a body accompanying them. It was a woman. She indicated that I should follow her and started walking deeper into the forest.

"Wait, where are you going? Where is Marissa? We were looking for Viktor; we need his help. One of our friends is going to die without his help."

The woman stopped at the mention of Viktor's name. She turned and looked at me with those eyes again.

"Who your friend?"

"Cassidy, Cassidy Kruger"

"She now married to Michelangelo Bouffant correct?"

"Yes"

"The Chosen One, she is. Pleased will be Master to hear this news. Safe your love is by the way; to her no harm come."

She grabbed my wrist and with a strength I didn't expect, dragged me through the trees. Suddenly the trees just disappeared and there was a huge castle in front of my eyes. I gasped; the castle was full of light. There were so many windows it was scary. As the woman dragged me towards the front door, I saw two people moving inside. The woman opened the door and dragged me inside. I was instantly enveloped into someone's arms.

"Jon, oh my God, I thought I'd never see you again. Viktor was the one who took me."

"Marissa, please let Jon go. He may be a little shaken up."

I looked at the man who had just spoken. He was taller than me, and appeared to be in his fifties. I knew, though, that this man was over two thousand years old.

"Viktor, long time no see."

"Yes it has been a long time hasn't it Jon? I believe you were just a few months old when you were last here. Your father was escaping England if I remember correctly?"

"Yeah, that was it. Viktor we need your help. Our friend, she's going to die if we don't get your help."

"Who is your friend?"

"Cassidy Kruger, otherwise known as the Chosen One, she has done something no vampire has ever done before."

"The Chosen One? Ah, I think I know what is going on. She is pregnant, no?"

"Yes she is, but how did you know?"

"I know many things Jon. The baby was conceived with another vampire, Michelangelo Bouffant to be precise. Right?"

"Yes, that's exactly why we're here. Two vampires are not supposed to be able to have children. She's going to die if she carries the baby to term. She can't die; we will lose the war without her. Not to mention, we'll lose a friend and innocent child when she goes."

"I can tell you right now that she will not die. She will however be in a lot of pain. The delivery is going to bring her so very, very close to death. Fate has informed her sister, who in turn informed me, that Cassidy will survive to give birth to five more children. You are here to prevent the baby from dying, not Cassidy."

"The baby? Why the baby?"

"The children of Michelangelo and Cassidy are part of a further prophecy. Before Sabelline prophesized Cassidy's arrival, another prophecy was made. It was made by the first vampiress." He paused for a moment and looked at our faces. "I was 19 and known as Khthonios (Kah-th-oh-nee-oh-ss) the youngest priest in Delphi. It was the good life and I was a privileged man. My father was proud of me and I controlled destiny. You see the women who became oracles gave many a prophecy; the male priests interpreted these prophecies. One day I made a fatal mistake, I fell in love with an oracle."

I stared at the man in front of me. I had known that Viktor was old, but the idea that he could be that old was overwhelming. He stopped talking for a moment and led us into a room off to the right. It was a sitting room. He gestured for Marissa and I to sit down; we did and he continued his story.

"Her name was Natasa, she was 15 when she was brought to Delphi; old by our standards, but she proved to be very talented. Immediately upon her arrival, she had a vision. I was standing before her and heard everything she said. The vision was of a king, who happened to be standing behind me, and his son. The son was plotting to kill the king's new bride in hopes he would have no competition for the throne. The prophecy was true. I took her in immediately and trained her to use her gift. Two years went by before I realized I had fallen in love with her. I knew it was forbidden so I did nothing. Then one day Natasa came to me, she confessed that she had had a vision in which we were together. She told me she loved me and I confessed the same. Four months later, we found out that Natasa was pregnant. We planned to have her tell everyone that Apollo had visited her and made her pregnant. Unfortunately, another priest overheard us and exposed us. I was sentenced to death for tainting an oracle, Natasa was confined to the temple and forced to become a slave. As I sat in my cell awaiting death, I prayed to the gods of the underworld for vengeance. I was there for eight months. The day of my execution, Lucifer appeared before me. She told me that I would survive death and that I would return with the power to destroy all those who had hurt me. She said I would be immortal and be able to make others immortal; all I had to do was sign my soul over to her. I readily accepted. I died with a smile on my face. That night, as promised, I was resurrected. I snuck into the temple and killed most of the priests. I found Natasa and turned her. We escaped the temple and fled to the caves above the town. That night, Natasa gave birth to twins—a boy and a girl. The first-born vampires. They grew up quickly and soon we left the cave and traveled to Athens. Lucifer visited us one night a year later, she ordered us to create an army for her. We were going to war with heaven. The four of us happily obliged. Within the century, there were thousands upon thousands of vampires spread throughout the Mediterranean. Every one was as evil and twisted as you can imagine and I was their leader. On the eve of battle, Natasa and I visited Delphi once more. Immediately Natasa had a vision. This time it was of a group of six siblings. These siblings would be the offspring of two powerful vampires. The oldest child would be a powerful seer like her mother and namesake. The oldest boy would be a great leader like his father and namesake. The next girl would be great warrior and she would kill more demons than anyone before her had or ever would. The twins—a boy and a girl—would, along with their warrior sister, mortally wound the devil's fighting form. The youngest, a boy, would appear to lack any special power, but on his tenth birthday, he would become an archangel and take the place of Gabriel in heaven. These six children would use their talents together to remove the devil from earth and cast her back into hell. They would do this within a millennium of the last Great War between Heaven and Hell. This war would decide the fate of humanity and their mother would be a champion of heaven. She would destroy the werewolves and most of Lucifer's demons. as soon as I heard this, I called upon Lucifer and told her what Natasa had seen. She flew into a rage and told me to attack Heaven's army at once. I sent out the call to all vampires and werewolves, for at that time we were allies, and did just that. Lucifer joined us two days later and with one blow destroyed the small group of soldiers left in Heaven's army. We celebrated a victory that night. The next morning however, a new sight greeted us. An old woman standing by a tree. She sent out a call to Natasa, our children and I. We met her and she told us the error of our ways as it were. I'm sure you know of whom I speak. It was God. She tried to rescue the werewolves from their fate, but they ignored her call. With one staggering blow, she destroyed all the vampires except us four. She told us to create more, but have them swear allegiance to her and the rest is history. To put it in a totally cliché way. Do you see now why God sent you to me?"

Marissa spoke up before I could.

"Yes we do, but Viktor I have a question. Whatever happened to Natasa and your son?"

"They are still alive and well my dear girl. In fact, you have met them. Natasa is the woman who brought Jon here after I took you; she now goes by the name Natasha. My son is the leader of the borns; his name is now Robert. My daughter is dead, her name was Semele."

I gasped; my father was one of the first-born vampires. That wasn't possible. He told me that he was only five hundred years old. There was no way he was the son of the first two vampires. There was no way Viktor was my grandfather.

"Jon, I am sorry that you never knew, but you are descended from the original vampires. Just as Cassidy is descended from us as well."

"Wait, what? Cassidy is descended from you and Natasa?" I glanced at the woman standing next to Viktor. "How can she be? She would have to be a vampire. Well she is now, but I mean she would have been born a vampire. Wouldn't she?"

"Normally yes. However, nearly 1000 years ago, Semele fell in love with an angel. The archangel Michael to be exact. Lucifer killed him soon after my daughter became pregnant. I sent her to heaven so that God could protect her. Before the child was born, my daughter began to die of heartbreak. On her deathbed, she made a final request. That her child be sent through time and placed in the care of humans and that she be allowed to live as a human so that Lucifer would never suspect her presence on earth. God granted her request and sent the unborn child through time and into the womb of a human woman. That child was born on July 22, in the year 1990 A.D."

He looked at us expectantly, and watched us put it together. I looked at Marissa, she nodded, and I turned back to Viktor.

"So you're telling me that Cassidy's my cousin. She was supposed to be born over 900 years ago, but my aunt made a deathbed request that she thought would protect her daughter. God honored this request and sent the child to the future. Before Cassidy could be born, though, Saby came along and made her prophecy and now both of those prophecies are coming to fruition through Cassidy."

Viktor smiled. "Yes that is exactly right. Part of the reason Cassidy is so powerful is because she inherited her mother's vampire powers and her father's angelic ones. Because of Semele's request these powers never manifested fully, the idea was to keep her off Lucifer's radar and have her appear to be human."

This was almost too much for me to handle. Yet, the more I learned the more sense it made to me.

"Cassidy looks nothing like any of us though, how is it possible she inherited powers but not looks?"

"I don't know, that is one of the many mysteries of this world and the next."

"I believe you Viktor, but how are we supposed to save the child?"

"Fate informed God of Cassidy's true identity and who she would give birth to. She also said that the prophecy was in danger of failure. She said that the life of the first child could be cut short. There was no definite path for the soul to choose, the child could die before its task was complete. Fate said that little Sabelline was in danger of being killed. Cassidy is going to give birth to the child three days before the night of her fight with Lilly. On the night of the fight, the baby could be attacked by Lilly and killed while she has Cassidy distracted."

"So it's our job to protect the baby from Lilly until Cassidy realizes what's going on?" Marissa asked.

"Yes it is. You are to offer to hide the child deep within the mansion. Lilly will somehow make it onto the property and come after her. You two are to keep her busy until Cassidy and Mike arrive. Once they do, have Silas and Sarah bring her here. We will protect her from here. Not even God is able to penetrate our defenses."

"I think we can handle that. Are we allowed to tell Cassidy and Mike of the plan?"

"No it's better if they don't know, however, it is allowed for you to tell them that if worst came to worst that you would transport little Sabelline here to protect her."

"Ok, thank you Viktor, Natasha. We appreciate this."

Natasha spoke instead of Viktor, "it is the least we can do for our grandchildren. I only hope that we will be able to meet Cassidy soon."

"I'm pretty sure we can arrange that. Besides, she'll have to come here to retrieve Saby won't she?"

"Yes, I guess she will. You two had better get going, time moves differently here. You've been gone a week instead of two days."

"A week?" Marissa gasped. "That means we missed the demon attack. I hope everyone's ok. I'll bet everyone is wondering where the hell we are, even if Armand did tell them that we were on a mission from God (for this movie reference—go watch Blues Brothers)."

"Yeah, we'd better get going. Viktor, thank you for your help and I guess we'll see you in a couple months."

"It is no trouble; it is the least I can do for my grandchildren. Especially since I have been waiting for one of them for over 900 years."

I smiled at him and then hugged him and Natasha; Marissa did the same. We left the sitting room and then the house I felt the barriers lift and we took off. The entire hour we flew, Marissa and I discussed everything that we had learned and what we would tell everyone when we got home. I was worried about Cassidy and her baby.


	25. Chapter 25

---Cassidy's POV---

I was starting to get worried. No, I take that back I was beyond worried; I was terrified. No one knew where JB and Marissa were. They had disappeared right after the wedding, telling Armand that Granny had something for them to do and they would be back in a day or two. It had been a week. I blamed the baby for my overly emotional state. Normally I wouldn't be freaking out this badly. I mean Lane had sent them on an errand, how much trouble could they possibly be in? After the fight a couple of days ago, I had been a little more on edge. We lost too many good people that day and that had frayed my nerves.

FLASHBACK

Mike and I were checking the last minute details on our master plan. Haha, I loved calling it that. I giggled a little and Mike glanced over at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Our so-called 'master plan,' it sounds funny to call it that."

"Well, love; you're the genius behind it. I don't understand why you're laughing at your own brilliance."

"Aww, how sweet Mike. You're learning quickly, never insult a pregnant woman."

"Yeah well, it's not like I haven't been around one before." He stopped walking as soon as he said it. "Cassidy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up…"

I stopped him. "Mike don't worry about it. I understand. Besides, she never loved you like I do. I could never hurt you. If I ever did, it would mean that I wasn't living in my body."

"Well, that's a good thing to know. So all I have to do if you suddenly start trying to kill me is call an exorcist."

"Yup, especially if my head spins around and I vomit pea soup. (Movie reference ppl)"

He laughed at me and leaned in to kiss me when we both heard a noise outside. I nodded to him and telepathically alerted the house. All of the familiars were instantly at my side. We had been collecting them, a couple new ones showed up daily. Harry was their leader. I looked around my feet for him and picked him up.

'How are you this morning baby?'

'I am fine mother. I can smell the demons. The sound you heard was Polly attacking one of them. She is fine don't worry. Is it time for our plan?'

'Yes it is, send Polly and Baron to me before you go. I want to make sure they know exactly what is needed of them.'

'I will mother.'

I set him down and he darted off around the corner followed by at least a hundred cats and dogs. My two dogs Polly and Baron appeared as soon as the others were gone. I connected with them and reminded them of their duties. I nodded to Mike and he walked towards the front door, Polly and Baron on his heels. Part of the plan was to have every fighter paired off with one or more familiars. Harry was going to join me later. I made my way to the roof.

As I looked out over the grounds, I saw dozens of demon corpses. The fight had only been going on for an hour and already we were winning. Harry sat at my feet alerting me when a demon got too close. I would shoot an energy ball at them and kill them. Only two had survived long enough for me to kill them with my sword. Mike was at the front door with Connor, blocking the demons from getting inside the house. My parents were patrolling the inside along with a few of our other human residents killing any demons that made it past the defenders outside. Devon, Sarah, and Silas were on the training field surrounded by bodies. Armand was calmly strolling through the gardens cutting down every demon in his path. I could see Dr. L running around tending to wounds and such. I killed a demon that took a swing at her as she tended to one of Robert's wounds. I felt Harry enter my mind.

'Mother, a powerful demon approaches. He is coming up behind you.'

I spun around and shot an energy ball at the demon behind me. He flew backwards and nearly tumbled off the roof but stopped short. I unsheathed my sword and walked towards him. He smiled at me and I lunged at him. A sword materialized into his hands and he blocked my swing. I smiled at him and closed my eyes. He dropped his sword as ice covered the blade and his hands. I pulled back and gutted him. He cackled and I pulled my blade out of him. I turned to walk away and was surprised to hear the demon laughing and trying to speak as he bled to death.

"I distracted you long enough, Master will be pleased."

"Wha—? " I didn't get a chance to finish. I heard two bloodcurdling screams. I glanced back at the demon and in one swift motion decapitated him. I jumped into the air and searched for the screams' sources. When I saw them, I nearly tumbled out of the sky. Two demons were holding Dr. L as another slowly cut Robert's limbs off. I let out a cry of rage. The demons heard me. The one cutting Robert, stopped then, smiled and in one motion decapitated him. Dr. L screamed I set the three demons on fire and had the earth sink around them until only their shoulders and heads were visible.

"You and your master will regret the day you decided to hurt those I love. She will feel my wrath soon; you will feel my wrath today."

One of the demons laughed. "Be careful Chosen One, wrath is one of the seven deadly sins. You wouldn't want to end up in hell now would you?"

I smiled at him and with two swipes of my sword, cut off his ears and nose. He screamed. I bent over and pulled a dagger out of my belt. I slowly gouged out his eyes and sliced his tongue off. I repeated the process on the other two and then with three massive blows split each of their heads all the way down the neck. Dr. L just stood there the whole time, tears streaming down her face.

"Doc, go inside. Get the ballroom ready for everyone. The battle will be over soon."

She nodded and took off towards the house. I fell to the ground and the tears slid silently down my face. Harry entered my mind again.

'Mother, seven demons all sides you have only seconds.'

'Thank you babe.'

I let my power flow through the air around me. I turned into lightning and sent it all over the grounds. Within seconds, every demon within a mile was dead, with the exception of Devon. Mike appeared at my side. I tensed up when he hugged me.

"Love, are you ok?"

"I killed them, I killed them all."

"I know love, how did you do it?"

"I don't know; I was just so angry. They killed Robert in front of me so I killed them and then I lost it for a moment."

"It's ok, everything will be ok. I'll handle the body; we'll bury him in the garden. You're ok right. The baby's ok. Oh, when will this ever end? I just wish I knew where JB and Marissa were."

My eyes glazed over. I was suddenly standing in a forest instead of in Mike's arms. The vision lasted only seconds. I was back to my senses just as Mike realized I had been out of them.

"They are in a forest, a very dark and old forest. It felt like Europe. The ground was full of magic. I could smell it, feel it, hear it, and taste it. They were scared."

"I hope they're ok."

I snuggled into him. He picked me up bridal style and carried me inside. I had another vision as he carried me. I was exhausted. As he lay me down on our bed, I grabbed his wrist.

"Make sure everyone is completely healed. I was wrong about the time of my vision. Lilly will be here right after the baby is born. We have a couple of months. We will need someone else here to help Dr. L too."

I let go of his arm and was instantly asleep. I dreamed of a man and woman. The man looked like an older version of Robert, but the woman had his eyes. They seemed so familiar to me. They told me that my baby was in danger. Marissa and JB were going to take care of her. I was to trust Marissa and JB with the life of my child even when I thought that their idea was completely ludicrous. Saby would be safe with them.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ever since that dream, I had been scanning everyone's brains for memories of the man and woman. I had been lost in my thoughts for days. Only leaving my room for food. I had figured out that I didn't get sick as often if I drizzled blood over whatever I was eating. I thought it was gross at first but soon didn't care as my morning sickness went away. Mike had tried to get me to talk but I wouldn't. The only time I talked had been when we buried Robert. That was two days ago. I was terrified. I wouldn't usually be this bad, but pregnancy was messing with me. I needed to see Dr. L. she would know what was happening to me. It was time for me to get out of this room and get back to my senses. I walked into the closet to change. Luckily, my clothes still fit; I was starting to show. I pulled on a pair of workout pants and a big t-shirt. I walked out of the closet to find Mike sitting on the bed.

"Are you talking yet? I'm worried about you Cassidy. I know you're worried about JB and Marissa, but they'll be all right. I know they will. You can't just sit in here holed up until they get back. So that's why I'm taking you out. Don't even think about trying to stop me. It won't work; I'll just keep coming back until you come with me."

He looked so serious; I couldn't help but laugh.

"What? What's so funny? I haven't said anything remotely funny. Why are you laughing?"

"Your face. It was so cute I couldn't resist. And I know you haven't said anything remotely funny. I also know I need to get out of this room. You wouldn't have to force me out of here either; I was just leaving. First, I'm going to see Dr. L, and then I'm going to see Sarah and Silas. I need to ask them a question. Now before you get all wierded out on me, let's go. I'm hungry."

I walked past him and out the door. I made my way towards the kitchen; Mike joined me seconds later.

"God, you surprise me sometimes woman. I never know what to expect from you, but you always know exactly what I'm going to do. It's not fair. Not fair at all."

"Yeah, well, that's why you love me you idiot. Oh and you're making me French toast with a ham and bacon and pepper jack cheese omelet."

"Why?"

"Because I said so and I'm pregnant. Do Not piss off the pregnant woman with the power to kill you by merely thinking it."

"Oh, good point. I love you darling."

"You'd better."

"I do."

"Good"

I opened the kitchen door and walked over to the table. Ten minutes later, there was a heaping pile of French toast, a huge omelet, and a small bowl of pickles laid out in front of me.

"Umm, Mike what's with the pickles?"

"I am anticipating a strange pregnant woman pickle craving to hit you in five, four, three, two, one." He said sitting down next to me.

I smirked. "Yeah, no pickle craving here buddy."

"Cassidy what are you holding in your hands?"

I looked down, I had unconsciously grabbed a pickle and was about to eat it.

"Fuck you."

"Language darling, you never know who could be listening." He pointed at my stomach.

"Bite me." I picked up my fork and stabbed a piece of French toast. Mike paused for a second and stared at me. Then he smirked and leaned towards me.

"Already did." I looked down and realized that in that small space of time I had eaten most of my food. Ugh I hate being pregnant.

"Shut up"

"Aww you love me, don't deny it." I pointed my omelet-laden fork in his face.

"You're lucky I do, otherwise you'd be six feet under and pushing up daisies right now."

During this whole exchange, neither of us had noticed two people enter the kitchen and raid the fridge. Nor had we noticed that they were now sitting with us at the table and watching us bicker.

"I hope that we don't sound like this when we argue pointlessly Marissa. I don't want people thinking we're as crazy as these two."

I turned and faced the previously invisible people.

"JB, Marissa, What the fucking hell? Where have you been? What's going on? Why did I have a dream about a couple talking about you two? Ahh, don't answer those questions yet, get over here and hug me!"

Both of them laughed and hugged me.

"We missed you too Cassidy. Even though to us it only feels like we've been gone for two days. Oh hey, where's my dad I need to talk to him. He has some questions to answer."

I glanced at Mike; he had turned pale. I closed my eyes and opened them again; I looked at Marissa and telepathically sent her my memory of what had happened. She nodded and grasped JB's arm. Mike stood up and walked over to JB's side.

"Umm, hello in there. This is ground control to Cassidy and Mike. I asked a question here."

"JB, your dad died the other day. We didn't know where you were so we couldn't tell you. We buried him in the garden. I'm sorry. It's my fault; I couldn't get to him in time."

He didn't move; Marissa was still holding onto his arm. Suddenly, his knees buckled; Marissa and Mike held him up. Mike looked at me and I nodded.

"Marissa come on; let's take him upstairs he's going to want to sleep."

They started to lead JB away, but he refused to move. He wrenched his arms away from Mike and Marissa and covered his face with his hands.

"Why wasn't I here? Why couldn't I protect him? Viktor knew what was happening, but he didn't tell us. Why didn't he tell me?"

I stood and walked over to JB.

"Who's Viktor?"

"My grandfather, the first vampire. Granny sent us to see him and his wife. That's why we were gone. He told us why Lucifer is so desperate to kill you, besides the fact that you are the Chosen One."

"And why is that?"

JB stood up and sat down at the table. I returned to my seat and watched him. He shared a look with Marissa. She sat down next to him and Mike sat nest to me.

"JB, an answer would be nice."

"You won't want to believe it. I barely believe it."

"Believe what?"

The story he told me baffled me. It seemed to take forever. In reality, it took only a half hour. I couldn't quite grasp everything he was saying. No visions appeared to help me understand. I raised my head; I hadn't realized I had let it fall.

"So you're telling me, that I'm your cousin. I'm a direct descendant of the two original vampires. My parents aren't my real parents. My father was an angel. My mother was a vampire. I was supposed to be born about a thousand years ago. I'm the subject of two prophecies. And my children are going to kick Lucifer's ass. Meaning that she is going to try and stop that by killing my daughter."

JB looked at me. I searched his face and mind for any hint of a lie. There was none.

"That would be the short version. Viktor has a plan to protect Saby though. When the fight comes, Marissa and I will hide the baby somewhere in the mansion. If worse comes to worse we can always have Sarah and Silas sneak her off to Viktor's; he said that not even Granny can get past their defenses."

I glanced at Mike.

'Do you believe this?'

'Amazingly, I do. And I think you should trust Jon's judgment, he's usually right.'

'Well that's not good enough; this is our baby we're talking about. I can't just leave her with some strange people that claim to be my grandparents. I already have grandparents. Jesus Christ, this is too much.'

'Cassidy I know you scanned Jon's mind already. Was he lying?'

I sighed. 'No, he wasn't, that's what bothers me.'

'Do you believe him?'

'Yes I do, that's also a problem.'

'Good, then we're going to follow his plan.'

I locked eyes with JB.

"Fine, we'll go with your plan. But I swear if anything happens to that baby, nothing in this universe is going to stop me from torturing and killing every person responsible."

"I believe you. Trust me I wouldn't put my cousins kids in danger."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

I stood up and put my dishes in the sink, grabbing a pickle on the way. I looked back at the three people watching me from the table, and then walked out the door. The next two months were going to be hard and I wanted to be ready for what lay ahead of me.

end of part 25

Hey guys I finally updated!! Yay!

I should be able to get the next one in a week. School just started so I've got that to deal with.

Banners, messages, and ratings are appreciated

Love much and grazie…


	26. Chapter 26

---Mike's POV---

Cassidy was screaming and the lights went out. She screamed again and they popped back on. I could feel the power radiating off her. She grabbed my hand and started squeezing.

'I am so not ready for this. Lilly wasn't around when she gave birth. I don't know what the hell I'm doing.'

Cassidy screamed again and the lights flickered. Dr. L was at her wits end.

"Cassidy please do not shut the lights out, I know this hurts. I promise that if you put the lights out though, the needles come out. I will not hesitate to jab you so I can prevent a blackout. Try to control your breathing and it won't hurt as bad!"

Cassidy's grip on my hand tightened. I knew that my hand was going to be very, very, sore in the morning. Dr. L piped up again.

"Alright Cassidy, one more push oughtta do it. This baby's coming out now. I see a head of black hair."

Cassidy screamed again. I hugged her and told her to breathe.

"It's a girl, but you already knew that. Let me get her cleaned up and you can hold her."

Dr. L left the room. I looked at Cassidy.

"You ok?"

She sighed and laid her head back on the pillow.

"Fifteen fucking hours of labor. Fifteen. How can you ask if I'm ok? Sorry, hormones still out of whack, I will be later on. Right now, I want to hold my daughter and go to sleep. Do you think you could fly us back to the mansion?"

I looked around the room. I hated hospitals, always had, even when they were disease-infested hellholes. This one was owned and operated by vampires and other supernaturals. We couldn't very well go to a normal hospital.

"Yeah I can manage. But I will only take you back when Dr. L says I can."

"Fuck that, I'm going home tonight and taking a shower. Besides I have to prepare."

"I know you have to prepare, but you're not going to die on me either."

"I'm not going to die. I have to have lots more sex with you first and repeat this process five times. It will be at least 2 years before I die. Start preparing."

"I like the sound of that—except for the dying and having a broken hand because of your death grip."

"I thought you might. Dr. L I want my baby."

The woman had walked back in carrying a pink bundle.

"I am proud to present Ms. Sabelline Sarah Bouffant."

I took the bundle from her. The baby looking up at me was beautiful. I could already tell that she was going to be just like Cassidy. She had my black hair but Cassidy's eyes. I touched her hand and her little fingers clasped over mine. I almost cried. I slowly placed my daughter in Cassidy's arms. They looked so beautiful together. I fell in love with Cassidy all over again when she caught my eye.

"She's beautiful Mike. Now go call everyone in I know they are waiting with bated breath out there."

I smiled and went outside into the hallway. At the end was the waiting room. Our friends and family took up most of the chairs.

"Alright guys, you can go in."

Instantly, eleven people ran by me towards Cassidy's room. One face caught my eye. It was Gabe. I grabbed his arm.

"When did you get here?"

"About half an hour ago. Lane sent me. She wanted to know how Cassidy was doing and couldn't come here herself."

"I see. Gabe you do know I'm sorry for any pain I caused you. But please don't try to take Cassidy away from me. I will kill you."

"Apology accepted. And don't worry I can't take Cassidy away, besides I've got my eye on someone else."

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah she just delivered Cassidy's baby."

"Dr. L?"

"Yeah"

"Go for it man"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

We walked towards the room. It was crowded. Sabelline was still in Cassidy's arms but everyone wanted a piece of her. Silas was at the head of the pack. He picked up his little sister and cradled her in his arms.

"Hey kid, I'm your big brother and I promise that you and the next five are going to love me. Because I love you already little sis. We're going to have a lot of fun I guarantee it."

The grandparents were next followed by Jon and Marissa. By the time, she got to me and Gabe at the back of the room, Saby was giggling from being tickled and goo-goo-gah-gah-ed at. I took my daughter into my arms and just looked at her. My black hair, Cassidy's eyes, and already cute—I was going to be beating boys off with a stick soon. I smiled at my daughter, who let out a peal of laughter. I handed her over to Gabe.

"Hey little girl. How are you today? I'm Gabriel, but you're going to call me Uncle Gabe ok? I don't live on earth, but whenever you need me just think my name really, really loud and I'll be there ok? Alright let's get you back to your mommy before she starts screaming at us for separating you two for too long."

Cassidy laughed, "I'm not going to start screaming yet. I'm going to take a nap and then I'm going home."

"Cassidy Lane Kruger-Bouffant, you are not leaving this hospital."

"Dr. L do you really expect to stop me?"

"I can try."

"Yeah and get hurt in the process. Now, you just run along with Gabe and go have hot monkey sex (allusion to one of my favorite quizilla stories—I love _cutielov224, she's an awesome writer go read her stuff)."_

_"How did you know about that?"_

_"What the hot monkey sex?"_

_"No, that he and I were together?"_

_"Duh, psychic with other awesome mind reading powers."_

_"Oh, ugh, fine you can go. Just come back tomorrow for some checkups ok?"_

_"Better answer." She ripped the various monitors off her arms and shooed everyone out of the room. _

_"Mike, you'd better have my clothes here."_

_"I do. They're in that bag right next to your feet."_

_She reached in the bag and changed her clothes. Then she sighed and sat back down on the bed. I sat down next to her and she brought her knees up below her chin. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'm 17."_

_  
"Ok, your point?"_

_"I'm 17. I am the most powerful being on earth. I'm a fucking vampire. I was supposed to be born nearly 1000 years ago. My real parents were a vampire and an archangel. I consider God one of my best friends. My best friend is now an angel. I'm a leader in a war that I didn't start. I'm married. I just had the first of six kids. These kids are in danger just because of who their parents are. And I just never thought any of this would ever happen to me in my wildest fucking dreams." She paused between each sentence as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_"Cassidy Lane Kruger-Bouffant, all this may seem to be too much for you to handle, but I promise that you are the bravest, most courageous person I know. None of this stuff would have ever happened to you if Destiny didn't think you could handle it. That makes you the most capable person on this planet."_

_"But usually I freak out under pressure or freeze up. I can usually get the job done but this time it's different. This is too big for me. I can't save the world. If I can't save the world, how can I save my family?"_

_"Don't focus on the world, focus on your family. Save them. Save us. I know you can do it. I have faith in you. And, as sure as I am that God is real and, that I am in love with you I know you can do this and that you will succeed. Plus you've got me to help you, how could you possibly fail?"_

_She chuckled and looked up at me. _

_"I love you"_

_"I know"_

_"Good, 'cause nothing is taking me away from you, ever."_

"I like the sound of that."

"Good"

"I love you"

"You'd better."

I kissed her and then got up.

"You grab your stuff and head on home. I'll grab Saby and meet you there in a second."

"Alright, I'll do that. Don't you dare drop her mister."

"I won't"

"Good 'cause that little girl has to be as smart as her mommy and we can't have her getting brain damage because her daddy's an idiot now can we?"

"No I guess not, except that I'm not a complete idiot."

"That's true, some parts are missing. Just not the important ones."

I laughed at her and kissed her again.

"See you in a minute love"

"I'll be waiting outside for you two."

She opened the window and jumped out with her bag on her shoulder. I chuckled and picked up Saby.

"Let's go babu; mommy's going to kill me if I take more than a minute."

I jumped out the window and seconds later, landed outside the mansion. Cassidy was standing there impatiently.

"Don't look at me like that, I took the scenic route."

"I'll show her the scenic route from her car seat in Destiny."

"Well then don't speed with her in the car."

"I won't"

I laughed at her and we walked into the house. Little did we know that a pair of yellow eyes was watching us from the wall. A pair of eyes that we knew very well. A pair of eyes that was plotting our deaths as we happily strolled inside. Jealousy and rage consumed these eyes and the woman they belonged to.

end of part 26

Sorry for the wait…

I've been working on this one forever.

It's still not perfect, but oh well.

Rate, message, banners, love, and grazie…


	27. Chapter 27

--Lilly's POV--

'Two centuries, I've been alive for two centuries. I am the leader of my kind. Why do I feel so alone? Yesterday was a mistake. I never should have gone to the mansion…'

"Mistress, we have found the angel. She is living with your son." The voice of my second-in-command, Lyulf, jolted me out of my thoughts.

"The angel is living in that house? Why would she be there? I thought Cassidy had hidden her in Europe?"

"No Ma'am, she does indeed reside in the Bouffant Mansion. I do not believe that our enemy realizes Sarah's importance. Nor does she realize that Sarah is in fact her sister."

"I have been searching for the daughters of Michael to surface since I was turned. The only good thing that bitch Sabelline ever told me was that I would die twice. Once at the hands of the man I loved and the second and final time at the hands of the daughters of Michael. Our plans are almost complete and if things go the way I have planned then I won't die that night."

"True, mistress, but may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead, Lyulf."

"What are you going to do about your husband and son?"

"Take them back. They are mine and that little whore took them from me. Michel was mine, not hers. He will always be mine. He loved me first. My son will never side with her once we make him realize that it is her fault that both I and his precious angel have been taken from him forever."

"You're going to fake your death aren't you?"

He sounded slightly troubled.

"Yes, Lyulf, I am. I need you to be there so that I can ensure that Cassidy won't get a chance to examine my body. If I can turn Silas and capture the angel then Mike will be too distraught to keep Cassidy from going over the edge and turning evil herself."

"Brilliant plan mistress. I, however, see a flaw in your plan."

I glared at him.

"What would that be Lyulf?"

"The angel. She won't come quietly and I have seen enough of her fighting skills to realize that she will be difficult to capture. I fear for the lives of our brethren sent after her."

"As you should, considering yours is going to be one of those lives."

"Mistress?"

The despair was written all over his face and I inwardly smiled. It was time to rid myself of his meddlesome infatuation.

"Lyulf, I will be busy. I do not trust anyone else to carry out this task."

"I thank you mistress."

"Good now go get her."

"Yes Mistress." Lyulf changed form and left the room.

'Finally everything my master set before me is going to come true. I made a mistake 200 years ago and tomorrow night it will be rectified. Oh how I will love seeing the look on that little bitch's face when I steal and kill all she loves right before her eyes. Tonight, however, I will pay a visit to my husband and show him the truth.'

I walked out of my hideout and changed form. With a sniff of the air to check my surroundings, I ran off into the night.

--Cassidy's POV--

"She's coming. Tonight. I can feel it. Sarah, Silas she's got someone after you two. They want to capture you. Sarah, both of you go up top, and take our parents with you. Devon help them, because my parents won't want to leave and neither will her family. Connor, you and Trix are going to be watching Saby. I want you two to hide her somewhere in the mansion. Don't tell Mike or me where she is. Got it. Good. JB, Marissa tomorrow is the real fight. I don't know why tonight is so important. But I want you to bring Viktor and Natasha here tonight. I'll call Lane and Gabe. Maybe between the four of them we'll get a feel for what is really going on. Alright people you have your jobs—go do them."

Mike and I watched as everyone either walked away or simply disappeared.

"Cassidy do you know who she's coming for?"

"Yes, I do and that's what bothers me. I can't see precisely what's going to happen. I can only feel her emotions. There's nothing else. Just her emotions and whom they're centered on."

"What is she feeling?"

"Jealousy, anger, love, regret, and happiness."

"About who?"

"Jealousy and anger towards me. Love and regret towards you and Silas."

"Love and regret? Why? She chose to try and kill us and vowed to do so again in the future."

"She's psychotic. I don't know why she still thinks you love her. She is also after Sarah and that's where the happiness comes from. She feels that Sarah is the answer to her problems."

I sat down on the ground. The garden was beautiful tonight. I knew that Lilly would be here any moment. Her emotions were getting stronger every second.

"Cassidy are you okay?" I didn't look up. He stepped towards me but I motioned for him to stop and he backed up.

"I'm fine. Some weird stuff is going to happen in the next few hours. Please just roll with it and believe me when I say that I love you with all my heart and I won't let anything happen to you. Now don't freak out but Lilly is about to appear behind you."

Mike started to respond, but stopped when there was a rustle in the bushes behind him. A wolf emerged and locked eyes with me. It snarled and changed form.

"Hello Lilly, how nice of you to join us tonight." I stood up and glanced at Mike, he was confused.

"Well if it isn't the little whore that stole my husband. I'm not here to deal with you yet. I only wish to speak with Michel."

Mike looked angry. I locked eyes with him and smiled.

"Go right ahead, I'll be inside. Just promise you won't come on to him until I'm dead Lilly. I don't want to smell your foul stench on him before I die." I glared at her and walked in the direction of the house.

As soon as I was out of sight, I doubled back and sat down between two bushes. I could clearly see Lilly and Mike now. She was stupid enough to believe that I had actually left them alone.


	28. Chapter 28

--Mike's POV--

I could sense Cassidy doubling back and hiding in the bushes to my right. Lilly was quite stupid to think that Cassidy would leave me alone with her for more than a millisecond. I closed my eyes thinking about my two children. How different their mothers were.

When I opened them again, I found Lilly walking closer to me. I gazed at the woman I had once loved and was still astounded by her beauty. Yet, I wasn't happy to see her. All I wanted was for her to die. Die right this instant and leave my family alone.

"Stop right there Lilly. Don't come any closer. Just say what you came here for and leave. After tomorrow night I hope I never see your face again."

She looked hurt, but that look was instantly replaced with anger.

"I see that the little whore has truly turned you against me Michel. All I wanted from this meeting was to see you and tell you the truth." I interrupted her.

"Cassidy is not a whore, you are. And you turned me against you 200 years ago. No one else had a hand in it. Besides any truth that comes out of your mouth is no better than a lie."

This time the hurt look remained on her face as she spoke.

"You do not know what you are saying. I will concede that Cassidy is not a whore. What I have to say though will interest you greatly."

She paused for a moment and looked at me.

"Go ahead the sooner this is over the sooner I can go see my daughter."

I struck a nerve and the anger returned to her face.

"The reason I betrayed you 200 years ago was to save you and Silas. It was not by my own choice that I was turned into a werewolf. When I ran from you, I took shelter in the woods on the edge of the property. A group of men found me hiding and took me to Atlanta. When we arrived, it was the full moon and they changed. They promised not to hurt me and only asked that I join them after the baby was born. I hadn't told them who I was or who the baby's father was so they had no idea. I agreed fearing for the baby's life and they took care of me. Two weeks later the baby was born. They turned me as soon as he was delivered. Two days later, they figured out that the baby was a vampire and tried to kill him. I fled and arrived back at the mansion two weeks before Christmas. The full moon was days away so I took refuge in the woods again. That night the men found me, they had figured out who I was and why I had returned to the mansion. They also had about 50 other werewolves with them. One of them took me to hell and brought me before Lucifer. She told me of a prophecy involving your children. She believed that I was the Chosen One. I begged her not to kill the three of us and she promised as long as I served her for eternity. I agreed. My soul was ripped from me and I became what I am today. When I attacked you, I was not myself. I am still not myself. My only wish is that you will forgive me and return to me. Please leave Cassidy, she does not and could not love you as I do. Please."

I glared at the woman in front of me. There was no way she could expect me to believe that story. I had tracked down all of the werewolves involved in that attack on my mansion and interrogated them before killing them. They had all told me the same story.

Lilly had come to them. She begged for their mercy and promised to serve them and Lucifer as long as she got to kill me for breaking her heart. Killing Silas was part of that plan as well. They had all told me that story, not one detail varied. They also had no reason to lie; I would have sensed it and tortured them even more. _She_ was lying to me.

I sent out a thought to Cassidy.

'Love, I see what you mean now by weird shit happening tonight. I love you and I will see you soon. Tomorrow to be exact. Goodbye.'

'Goodbye is for when we're dead. I love you too. We'll completely kick her ass tomorrow. Oh and be sure to keep in contact.'

'I love you.'

'You'd better, now go before she gets suspicious.'

I returned to reality and found Lilly staring at me. Waiting for an answer.

'Time to become an Oscar-winning actor.'

"I…I believe you Lilly. I don't know why, everything is telling me to kill you right now. But I believe you."

Her face lit up. She looked so happy. I hadn't seen her like this in 200 years. It made me smile as well knowing that my act was working. She stepped forward and took my hand.

"Good now we must leave before Cassidy comes to look for us."

I nodded and allowed her to lead me away. I looked back only once and saw Cassidy standing there watching us leave. Anger was written all over her face, but when she caught my eye, she smiled. The smile was an evil one. A smile I had seen only once, when she was beating me during our training. This smile only appeared when she knew she was winning.

I smiled back and realized again, how much I loved this woman.

I turned back to Lilly and found her gazing at me.

"What were you looking at?"

"An extremely pissed off vampire woman"

"Cassidy?"

"Yes, she was standing in the garden watching us leave"

"I wonder why she did not follow us."

"Me too."

I smiled inwardly, realizing how much fun it was to deceive the enemy.


	29. Chapter 29

--Cassidy's POV--

I watched Mike walk away with the one woman I didn't want him around. I saw him turn around and look at me. This brought a smile to my face and I suddenly felt a lot better. The look he was giving me was enough to tell me that he was upset to leave me. He smiled and I knew he was enjoying the torture Lilly was willingly accepting. God I loved that man.

I turned after I was sure Lilly had seen me and walked off. There were things I had to do before tomorrow night. I alerted everyone that it was safe and felt Sarah and Silas return to the mansion. I knew that once Lilly had left, so had the werewolves sent to kidnap my best friend. Lilly was quite stupid to think that I would allow her the chance to hurt not only me, but also turn Silas against our cause. I thought dogs were smarter than that. And as I looked down at the two familiars, who had happily run out from the house barking up a storm to greet me, I realized that dogs were smart; werewolves weren't. I smiled inwardly as I made my way inside and towards Mike's office.

When I entered, only Connor, Trix, and Armand were there waiting for me.

"Mike has gone with Lilly. He won't be coming back until tomorrow. Before you freak out, I let him go. It's part of my plan. Lilly is an idiot for not figuring it out already. She thinks that Mike followed her because he loves her. I, however, don't know why she wants Sarah. When I tried accessing her mind, I only got emotions. The emotions directed towards Sarah and I were fear, dread, and anger. I don't understand what that means because it was obvious that she wasn't afraid that I would beat her nor was she dreading fighting me. She felt that way about the both of us. That's why I asked that Viktor, Natasha, Lane, and Gabe be brought here. I want to know what they do. Because I'm sure they know something."

My timing was perfect—I loved being a seer sometimes. Everyone else walked in, including Viktor, Natasha, Lane, and Gabe.

"Good evening everyone. I trust that you know exactly what has transpired tonight and my reasons behind letting Mike leave?"

They all nodded. I expected them to; I had felt Armand and Trix sending the message to everyone.

"Good, we have some guests tonight and for some reason I get the feeling that my grandparents and God, have something to tell Sarah and I."

Viktor and Lane glanced at each other while Sarah looked confused.

"I told you Sarah what I got from Lilly. And the look they just shared proved it. Now you four spill. What is so important about the two of us that scares Lilly so much?"

Lane stepped forward but Natasha spoke first.

"Cassidy, my dear, you two are the daughters of Michael. Cassidy, your mother did send you to the future, but God decided to send your half sister along as well. It was pure chance that you two should meet and become so close. Sarah, child, you are a full angel as you have figured out. Michael was with one other woman before Semele. That angel is still alive, but a fallen. She gave Sarah's soul to her mother as an act of love. The soul was not able to take corporeal form until it encountered its partner in destiny. When Semele entered the picture Sarah's soul grew into a baby after nearly three million years. Michael died and the rest of the story you two know."

I looked at my "grandmother." I didn't want to believe her but I knew she spoke the truth. I turned to Sarah.

"So Sister Sarah, it seems that you are a lot older than me than I thought. But hey, we're sisters. Are you surprised?"

"Not really, it seems to fit. Weird huh? But I have a question. Who was my mother?"

Natasha, Viktor, and Gabe looked uncomfortable. Lane, however, spoke up.

"Lucifer. She loved once and only once. When she realized she was pregnant after her fall, she sent the soul to Michael and I. I placed your soul in Eden where it would never die and Michael would visit at least three times a day. He nurtured your soul as if you truly had a body."

I thought for a moment as Sarah and I looked at each other.

"Lane in my vision, I mentioned that Sarah was descended from Lilly. How is that possible if both of us were sent through time?"

"Ahh, you see my dears, both of you are descended from Lilly. She had two half brothers. One lived in Germany and the other in Ireland. Lilly was born in America, Nikolaus in Germany and Stephen in Ireland. Her father was a merchant and had three wives. However, the Piperton blood is nearly gone now. It has been so diluted over the years that only your mortal families remain to claim even a drop. Think of her as you great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, aunt fifteen or sixteen times removed."

"So I am in love with my cousin?" Silas blurted out.

Everyone stared at him and both he and Sarah turned as red as their hair. They were so cute.

"Silas she's as much your cousin as a goat. And no Sarah I do not mean that you are a goat."

Everyone laughed, as the two of them shared a look. I knew I had to find out what was really going on between those two soon.

Viktor spoke up. "I see that we now have this mostly sorted out so we will be leaving. Cassidy I will see you sooner than you think my dear."

Natasha stepped up to me as Viktor walked to the door.

"My dearest granddaughter. Take care of your cousin and sister. And never forget your mortal family. Connor is just as special as the others. You will see. Oh and I had a vision of Mike just now. He is on his way home and has some news for you. It seems that Lilly is just as misguided as I thought she was. Goodbye my dear."

I hugged her and she left with Viktor.

Gabe stood up to leave and I watched him. He had remained quiet all night, but I had a question. I dismissed everyone for the moment and walked over to him. He hadn't even noticed the lack of people in the room.

"Gabe, what was Michael like?"

He jumped. And then studied my face.

"He was my best friend. I never knew you were his daughter. Sarah either. I knew the two of you existed and your purpose but I never knew what mortal form you would take. I swore to him before he died that I would take care of the three women in his life. Your mother was as dear to me as he was. When I lost her, I forgot my promise and the two of you until Jonathan was born. It was then I realized I had to search for you, meeting Mike along the way. He upset me so much and yet he still reminded me of your father. Your mortal parents even remind me of Semele and Michael. It seems yours and Sarah's souls chose mortal parents who resembled your real parents the most. Lucy was quite a bit like Janet before she fell. She was my friend as well. The first and most loved of us angels. Lane was devastated when she fell. She could do nothing; the darkness had overtaken Lucy. She was tainted by the need to be as omnipotent as our creator."

He paused for a moment as if remembering the First War and all of the friends he lost in the process. Yet, without warning he began pacing the room once more picking up his train of thought where he'd left off.

"You know Lane has always taken the shape of her champion, well since the beginning of the universe she has taken only seven forms: Lucy, Jesus Christ, Muhammad, a young Hopi woman named Hehewuti, Ghandi, a Danish spy in WW2 named Saloma and you. Combined, she and her champion have won every confrontation with the darkness since time began. When Lucy fell, though, it made every victory after that a little less effective; as the first and last is the most important. Just as before the darkness has gained a foothold, only this time it's not in the general public's eye. It's in the eyes of all those willing and able to see and fight it. This could very well be the beginning of the last battle. Darkness can't be completely destroyed; it is needed for balance, but with you and your children destined to do such great things. It will be dealt a major blow. I hope tomorrow goes well otherwise we are totally screwed."

I had sat completely still and in awe of him as he rambled on; I was utterly confused. He stopped pacing the floor and realized that I was dumbfounded.


	30. Chapter 30

--Mike's POV--

'That bitch.'

I was walking home. I had only been gone for a few hours, but I already knew that our plans were in desperate need of changing.

'I can't believe she did it. After all that planning to win me back over, I can't believe she did it. She really killed herself. She actually did it. there's got to be a catch, Cassidy's visions always come true; she's got to be coming back, probably stronger than before too. Damnit, the baby. How are we going to protect her now?'

As I reached the house, deep in thought, I sensed several vampires surrounding me. I recognized none of them.

"Who are you all?"

No answer.

"Who are you all?"

Several glanced towards one of the women. I followed these glances and studied the woman.

She was tall, very tall. She had long, dark auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. The power she was radiating was only surpassed by that of Lane, Lucy, and Cassidy.

"Who are you? I'm guessing that you are the leader. I have to say though I wasn't expecting a dozen vampires to be on my doorstep when I returned home. Explain your presence because I can sense my wife and friends approaching and she won't be very happy at the prospect of me surrounded by strange vampires. Explain now."

As Cassidy opened the door, I saw Saby in her arms and I instantly felt fear for my daughter. The woman glanced behind her and noticed the crowd forming at her back. Her eyes lingered on Cassidy and Saby before she turned to face me again.

When she spoke, a Swedish accent escaped.

"My name is Lovisa; I am the former leader of a vampire coven from Stockholm, Sweden. The wretched werewolves attacked our coven and destroyed it. Robert informed us a few weeks ago about the resistance force forming here and we decided to join. I also found out that my son was here, something Robert did not tell me about. Nor did he mention to any of you that I had escaped my supposed death in England. I haven't seen my son since that night. I would appreciate it if he would get over here and hug his mother now. Jonathan?"

I whirled around. Jonathan stood there with a pained expression on his face.

"Mother? Father told me you died. He told me you died! How can you return after all this time, especially now that he's dead? How dare you leave me!"

Lovisa stared at her son. I saw the resemblance between the two instantly.

"It was your father's idea. He saved me. He had already taken you to Viktor's; I was barely alive when he arrived. He turned me, took me home to Sweden, and left me with a friend of his living in Stockholm. I have been there since, Robert wanted me to appear dead to prevent Lucy from using me against you darling. I am very sorry."

Jon just stared at her with hatred in his eyes. Cassidy stepped between them and addressed Lovisa.

"Lovisa you and your comrades can stay here. You can take the rest of the second floor; there should be enough rooms. We appreciate your help."

I joined Cassidy's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, my wife is right. Feel free to stay here. If you need to hunt, travel to one of these cities (I projected pictures of several large cities in all of their minds) and only attack those who are attacking humans. I will send for you later, Lovisa, along with any others you feel are necessary."

She nodded and her followers walked into the house. She followed them, pausing once at Jon's side, and then walking forlornly into the house.

I spun around to face Jon.

"Jon, I know she abandoned you, but she is your mother. Don't let your father's plan backfire. By turning her away now, you are allowing Lucy the advantage she needs to take control of you. Now get your ass in that house and go catch up with your mother."

He glared at me before turning and stalking into the house. Marissa smiled at me and then followed him in.

"Jello, I love you. Come here and say hello to your daughter she woke up a little bit after you left and said her first word: Granny."

I took my daughter from her arms and tickled her.

"Granny huh? Lane will be happy to hear that."

"Mike she did it didn't she? She killed herself. I knew she would; Lucy is granting her powers right now that will nearly match mine. I, however, have a trump card: my sister."

"Wait…what happened while I was gone?"


	31. Chapter 31

--Cassidy's POV--

I looked down at the baby in his arms. 'Is all of this worth it? Am I ready to endanger my daughter's life?'

"Love, are you alive in there? You haven't answered my question yet."

I studied his face for a moment and then looked back at my daughter.

"I'm fine, it's complicated. Let's go inside first; I have a lot of stuff to get done before tomorrow."

He nodded and followed me into the house. I led him to the training room and he set Saby down on the floor. She immediately made her way over to the shiny swords on the wall and I used my powers to transport her across the room. She giggled and started trying to walk towards us. I used my powers to support her and allowed her to wander around the room.

"Mike, long story short, Sarah is my half sister. Michael and Lucy were together at one point, Lucy fell and when she found out she was pregnant she sent Sarah's soul to Lane for safekeeping. They did the same thing to her as me, hoping that our souls would be drawn to one another in the future. It worked. While our souls were in transit, however, Lilly was born. Her father abandoned her and his other two children, Stephen and Nikolaus. Lilly met you while the sons got married. Sarah's mortal family is descended from Stephen and mine is descended from Nikolaus, which makes Lilly our great, great, something aunt twenty times removed or something. Do you remember your sister ever telling Lilly anything about her death?"

"No, but I did have Saby watch her for a few weeks one summer when I traveled to Europe to speak with Robert."

"She must have told her then. Sabelline prophesized that the daughters of Michael would be the death of Lilly. Meaning that Sarah and I are the only ones able to kill her."

"Oh, is that all? I thought it was something serious."

I glared at him, and then telekinetically lifted Saby into my arms.

"Mike, we have a problem. I don't know if I can survive this fight. We have so few fighters, even with the addition of Lovisa's coven. Lilly has gotten stronger than I thought. I don't want to die and leave you and Saby alone. That's happened to me too many times for me to allow myself to do it to those I love."

I couldn't help it now; the tears were coming. Mike saw what was about to happen and wrapped his arms around me.

"Love, it's going to be alright. Your visions are never wrong and neither were my sister's. If you and Sarah are supposed to be able to kill Lilly then it will happen. Nothing is going to stop that. And you will be fine because you still have a bunch of my kids to give birth to. So stop the crying right now, I know you're sad but I also know that you hate crying. So why continue something you hate?"

He kissed the top of my head and tickled Saby. She giggled and that brought a smile to my face.

"Ah, see, there's that smile I fell in love with."

I smirked at him and walked up to the nursery. I put Saby down for a nap and then made my way to the kitchen, where Mike was making massive amounts of my favorite comfort foods.

"Mmm… I smell fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, biscuits, gravy, mashed potatoes, barbeque, barbeque nachos, Neapolitan ice cream, chocolate, and is that my mom's strawberry cake? Mike, how do you cook so fast? It only took me half an hour to get Saby to sleep."

"Your mother is frantic in heaven right now and when Devon popped up there a little while ago to check on the mortal families she loaded him down with all of this food. She said that you would know what to do with it. Also, Lane would like to report that your brother is 'capable of knocking her flat on her holy ass.' Apparently they had a little sparring match after your meeting and he pulled a few of your tricks."

I laughed at the last part but the worry only built inside me as I remembered the other half of my family I'd leave behind if I died.

"Love, you'd better not be moping again. I will cart you off to the Laser tag arena if I have to."

I smirked at him and gave him a look that said, 'I dare you.'

He took the chance and threw me over his shoulder. Next thing I knew he was strapping me into one of the light packs and handing me a gun.

I smirked again and ran into the maze as he turned on the electronics. I hopped on top of a pillar near a bank of mirrors and waited.

It took him nearly ten minutes to figure out that I was not part of the backdrop. He quickly pulled his trigger and aimed the laser blasts at me. Unfortunately, for him, the mirror idea worked and he couldn't figure out which of my reflections led to the real one.

Twenty minutes and some frantic moves a covert ops team would be proud of later, I had beaten Mike by 20,000 points. He was upset to say the least.

"I can't believe you beat me. I have never lost a game and then my own wife beats me. This is insane!"

"Aww, admit it honey you're just jealous of my amazing skills. Why, I didn't even use magic or my powers, you did, and I still beat you." I wrapped my arms around him. "Its okay, a husband is supposed to lose every fight to his wife anyways."

He glared at me and then smiled.

"What's the smile for?"

"I'm smiling because I finally saw yours today and because I was successful in distracting you from reality for a little while."

My mood darkened at his words, but at the same time, I was comforted. For the first time since I found out about mine and Sarah's destiny, I felt like I was going to make it. There was no way I couldn't.

Someone opened the door to the arena and turned on the lights.

"Cassidy, Mike, are you in here? I need your help. Jon moved my room but didn't tell me where he moved it to."

It was my brother, well my mortal brother.

"Hey Connor, just give me a second to get all this stuff off and I will help you. Mike, grab his bags."

We moved Connor into the room three doors down from us and I spent the rest of the night in the training room with Sarah.

Near dawn, we realized that we were attacking in perfect sync with one another. None of the training dummies and obstacle courses I had conjured had stood up to us. We realized we might have a chance. We started jumping around and screaming like idiots when I heard a wolf howl outside.

Immediately I teleported us to the wall where a man was waiting for us. He was rather handsome, but a closer look revealed that he was a werewolf.

"Daughters of Michael, I have come to tell you that my mistress has died. She was so heartbroken at Michelangelo's refusal she committed suicide as I am sure he has informed you. I am here to promise that tomorrow night the two of you will die at my hands in vengeance for my mistress. I am also here to inform you that no matter what you have planned the child and her father will join you in death. Enjoy your last day on this Earth Daughters of Michael, for tonight you dine in hell." (Hell yes that is a reference to 300, bitches, it's the best Frank Miller comic and movie ever)

Sarah and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"May we know the name of our supposed killer?" Sarah asked the man in a fit of giggles.

"My name, Daughter of Michael, is Lyulf. I was second in command to Mistress Lilly and am now the leader of the Werewolves. You would do well to realize the seriousness of this situation, for you will be dead this time tomorrow."

This brought on another bout of laughter. And this time I spoke.

"Well Lyulf, it would pain you to know that your mistress is standing right behind you, and has been this entire time. I would also like to point out that your obvious love for her will never be reciprocated in this lifetime. She's still in love with my husband, sorry man."

Lyulf whipped around and there stood Lilly. He rushed to her side, which was covered in blood, and started fawning over her. Concern was written all over his face.

"Mistress you are alive, I thought you had died."

"I did Lyulf, and the Master brought me back. She was upset to learn that her daughter would not be joining her side as she had previously hoped. I am upset to find you here Lyulf, I told you to remain at the staging grounds after I carried out my plan. You did not and you shall be punished."

I interrupted her.

"Lilly, just admit it darling. You're upset that Lyulf is in love with you. You want him out of your life don't you? You'd rather have the poor guy die from his 'punishment' than bother you with his feelings. You know what, leave him with me, that should be punishment enough, but at least I won't kill him. You are such a bitch you know that. No wonder Mike doesn't want you back."

She glared at me and then lifted the horrified Lyulf and tossed him at the barrier; he bounced off and stared forlornly at Lilly's retreating form. Sarah and I picked him up and carried him towards the mansion.

Mike, Silas, Devon, Lovisa, JB, and Marissa stood at the door waiting on us.

"JB, I need a room for our new guest. He's Lilly's ex-second in command. He's also in love with her and in need of a serious wake up call that I can only manage if he's knocked out and tied down."

"Love, I thought I was the only one you tied down?" Mike interrupted.

Everyone glared at him.

"No time for humor, Jello. We have just found a great ally and I need Lane's help convincing him of that."

The next few hours were torture on Lyulf and I. I had to invade his pure conscience, with a little help from Lane, and knock down all of the barriers Lucy had set up in his mind to make him her servant. By lunchtime, we had broken every barrier and transported Lyulf's soul to heaven where Lane and I convinced him that Lucy and Lilly were just using him. we also reminded him that Lilly was not in love with him and that no matter how much it pained him, it was probably better that he, not forget his feelings, but realize that she would kill him rather than love him any day.

Lyulf response was to reveal Lilly's plans to us. I knew that she had probably reworked her plans somewhat since we now had Lyulf, but I also knew that she would not deter from the original plan much. She wasn't that creative.

"Lyulf, thank you for all of your help and rest assured that we will protect you from your former soldiers. You will help my brother, Trix, and some others in the defense of the mansion. Be sure to get some food and sleep, because the fight starts in a matter of hours."

He smiled at me and we all took him to the kitchen. We all dug into the massive amounts of food sent from heaven, literally, and then Mike and I retreated to our bedroom for a nap.

Right as I began to drift off, Mike spoke.

"Cassidy are you still worried?"

"Yes, but I am confident that we will win this. There's no way I'm losing to Lilly. Even if I have to die, I will beat her. I won't die though, because it's like you said before, I've got more of your babies to give birth to. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Lilly has no idea how much my powers have grown. But I do know she has figured out that I'm a vampire."

"I don't want you to die. JB and Marissa will take care of Saby, but I'm worried about you. I don't want to watch you get hurt. It will kill me to se—"

I cut him off with my lips crashing down on his. His eyes revealed anger at first, but then he gave in to the kiss. Pulling back a moment later, he glared at me.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Since when have I been nice?"

"Good point; you're just an evil bitch."

He didn't let me respond to that and instead of sleeping, like I had planned, we worked on making those other kids I was supposed to give birth to.

Damned sexy ass vampire husband.


	32. Chapter 32

--Silas' POV--

I sat in the movie room with a woman I had only dreamed about. This beautiful creature was mine and I was about to make her mine forever. The only problem was my inability to form coherent sentences under pressure. I did the only thing I could think of.

--Sarah's POV--

We were sitting on a couch in the movie room enjoying our last few hours of peace before all hell broke loose when Silas did something completely unexpected.

He grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him. He looked into my eyes for a moment and then kissed me as though he was afraid I was never going to see him again.

I was astonished at first but then gladly returned the favor. Normally I would never be caught dead doing something like this. I was just too shy for something like this to happen. But, this was different. I loved this man and we were the only ones around, I was sure of that.

As I pulled away for breath, Silas caught my hands and gazed into my eyes again.

'I swear he looks at me like that just to make me feel uncomfortable, in a good way of course.'

"Ummm… Sarah I have a question for you. I…I…I…ummm…Damnit I'm bad at this."

--Silas' POV--

'Damnit why am I so bad at this? I am doing something that will make me happy for the rest of my life. Uggh, damned insecurities. Where's courage when you need it?'

"Silas, are you ok? Is something the matter?"

"I'm…I'm fine." I stood up, determined to seek advice on what to do before I did something stupid. "I need to go find my dad; I have to ask him a question. Keep watching the movie I'll be back soon, I promise."

I planted a light kiss on her lips and then ran out of the room as fast as I could. I knew where my dad was. And luckily, for me, I sensed that he was sleeping, instead of what I thought he had been doing.

When I reached the door, I found two cats sitting outside of it waiting to be let in. I knocked frantically and Cassidy opened the door wearing a shirt I had seen Mike wearing earlier that day.

The cats rushed in. She looked at them, then at my face. She saw how flustered I was and grabbed my hand. I felt my memories being scanned.

"I'll wake him up. Don't worry you have my blessing. But you were right to come here first, let me go down and butter her up for you. She is my sister and best friend after all."

She closed the door and I heard my dad groan as she woke him up. She opened the door again and smiled at me as she teleported downstairs. My dad appeared at the door a second later and led me down to the training room.

"Well, Silas, what's up?"

"How did you come up with what to say when you proposed to Cassidy? I mean I love Sarah and I want her to marry me, but I know if I screw up, she'll freak out and reject me. I don't think I could handle that. I need her to be mine and I'm worried that what happened with Devon and Aunt Saby will happen with us. I don't want to finally have Sarah as my own and then lose her. Should I wait until after Mom is dead or should I propose now and make sure that we will be happy no matter what before something horrible happens?"

I spoke so fast that I wasn't sure my dad caught everything I had said.

What surprised me about his reaction the most was that he started laughing.

--Cassidy's POV--

I teleported to the movie room and found Sarah watching one of our favorite movies, Phantom of the Opera. I laughed as I remembered the last time I saw that movie in this very room and the outcome of that day.

Sarah jumped at my laughter and fell off the couch. Both of us started laughing immediately. I helped her up as she was incapable of movement and we sat down on the couch laughing our asses off. Finally though we calmed down after Lyulf came barging in the door wondering who had been killed. Poor guy, he was still jumpy from having lived with the evil witch for so long.

I assured him that we were fine and sent him back to bed.

"Sarah, I'm gonna guess you were wondering what was up with Silas when he left, am I right?"

She looked at me a second and then nodded.

"What was up with the kissing me and then stuttering like a weirdo?"

"Umm…I really am not sure, but I have an idea."

"Yeah and what would that be, and since when do you have ideas?"

"Hey not funny, maybe I won't tell you now. Butthead."

"No, you can't do that to me. And I'm not a butthead, butthead."

"Yes you are...butthead."

"Butthead."

"No, get it right butthead, you're the butthead."

"Urgh, I am not! You're the butthead."

"Nope, I'm not…Butthead."

"Ahh, you got me off topic, again."

"Sarah, isn't that something I've always been good at?"

"Shut up! What was Silas so messed up about?"

I stood up and walked towards the door.

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that 'yes' would be a good answer."

"Cassidy why are you so confusing?"

"It's my job, and you know you love me."

"True, but it's still not funny."

"Yes it is," I opened the door and stepped out; just as the door was closing I stuck my head in, "Butthead."

Sarah screamed. I smiled and walked to the nursery. Saby was awake and crying. I fed her and rocked her back to sleep. Then I snuck out and went back to my room where the bed was calling my name.

--Mike's POV--

'This must be genetic' was my only thought as I laughed at my son.

His thoughts almost exactly mirrored my own the night I proposed to Cassidy. The only difference was that I'm quite a bit more confident than my son is. I was able to overcome my fears and propose to Cassidy.

I had to give it to him though; he knew how to cause problems for himself. I hoped Cassidy was working Sarah over pretty well because I knew that this was going to take a while.

"Silas, umm…I don't know what to tell you son. I just have to say that I felt the exact same way the night I proposed to Cassidy."

"Really?"

"Yup. Sure did. I was nearly pissing myself I was so nervous. I think I even cried. And you're right to be worried about what will happen to Cassidy. 'Cause I don't think I'm the only one who's noticed that a marriage proposal to a woman living in this house means a lot of serious harm coming her way."

"I know; I just don't want Sarah getting hurt. It would kill me if anything happened to her."

"If I know anything about the women in Cassidy's family, it's that their tough. They don't go down without a huge and violent fight. So don't worry about her. There's nothing that's gonna stop those two women from living forever. Just go for it and propose, I mean, come on Silas, how could she turn down my son? And besides we all know she loves you. I am telling you as your father that she won't wait forever and that you need to do this now or you won't get a chance later because you'll keep putting it off until she leaves you."

"Umm…thanks dad, I think." He took a deep breath and turned towards the door. "Well here goes nothing."

I chuckled as he walked out.

'Mmm…bed time now. I'll see what happened in the morning.'

I walked back upstairs to my room and got there just as Cassidy was opening the door to go inside. She paused and spoke.

"How'd it go?"

"He'll be fine as long as you made Sarah acceptable to the idea."

"I think my approach made her curious enough to listen to him before she burns him alive. He'll be fine so don't you give me that look."

I glared at her.

"So I just sent my son into a dangerous situation that he was not previously informed of?"

"Yes and guess what, he's a big boy and I know he'll be fine. 'Cause guess what? I know my sister and she's not gonna kill him nor is she gonna hurt him. She loves him and they are getting married even if I have to force them."

I started laughing at the look on her face and she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What are you laughing at mister?"

"You sound exactly like Armand did when Jon came to him acting all nervous about proposing to Marissa. You also remind me of how Devon sounded when I asked him for advice to get over my nerves asking you the same thing. Meaning you remind me of two guys, dudes, men, males, penises!! I think that's rather humorous don't you?"

"I remind you of a man?" She asked with a skeptical look plastered on her face.

"Yes a very manly man with an eight inch penis."

"Eight inches?"

"That's right I said it. What are you gonna do to me? You gonna beat me up?"

"Aww Mike don't be jealous just 'cause mine is bigger, size isn't everything darling."

I hit the floor. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Did you just say that to me? Oh my Lane! What did those boys do to you when you were growing up?"

"Well if you must know, that's not the first time I've been told I have a penis. The response I gave you was the same one I gave to the guy who came up with it. Oh, and that guy thought I was a porn star, too. I wasn't always this corrupt though. And you know it. I was a sweet, fine not so sweet innocent little sophomore—then I joined the speech team and the guys brought out my inner disgusting self."

"I can believe that. But a porn star? Do I need to beat anybody up? I mean, why a porn star?"

"Three reasons: 1) I'm a shameless flirt. 2) I have big boobs. 3) I'm blonde. And no you don't need to beat anybody up, because I told the guy he needed to quit being jealous of me, just because my job paid better and was more fun than his."

"Again with the funny. I can't believe that you put up with that. If I had known what was really going on at that lunch table, I would have beaten the shit out of those guys."

"Umm…yeah sure you would have. And scared the shit out of me at the same time. Why don't you believe I put up with that? I was just as meant to those assholes as they were to me. It's how we got along for Lane's sake. If we weren't being completely horrible to each other then something was wrong and we were mad at each other."

"Oh, I just never realized that. Sorry. I guess I didn't stalk you quite enough. Damnit I knew sleep wasn't as important as following you around."

"Uggh, creepy much Mike?"

--Silas' POV--

I walked up to the movie room door. I tried to summon the courage to open it and face her. Five minutes later I finally did.

"Sarah, I have a question for you."

She looked up from the TV. 'God she's beautiful' I thought as I crossed the room towards her. I sat down next to her and averted my eyes to the ground.

"Umm…Sarah, I know I've only known you for a couple months, but I…I was…was th…thinking about us." I stuck my hand into my pocket and grasped the tiny box there. "S…Sa…Sar," I cleared my throat. "Sarah Elizabeth Lafferty, will you marry me?"

Her eyes popped out of her head. I heard her heartbeat begin to race. She reached over and made me face her. she studied me for a moment and I pulled the box out of my hands. Her heartbeat sped up even more. I opened the box and her eyes darted back and forth between the ring and my eyes.

"Silas I…I don't know what to say."

"Will you say yes?"

"I…I…I don't….I…oh what am I doing?"

She jumped up and began to pace the room muttering to herself about how no one here knew her and how she had never been so sure of something in her life. She finally stopped pacing and stared me straight in the eyes. I stood up and looked right back at her, we were inches apart.

"Silas I love you. I will marry you, but on one condition."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Anything, as long as you'll stay with me forever and ever."

"You have to wait until I turn 20 to marry me. That's two years from now because my 18th birthday is in a week."

I nodded and slipped the ring on her finger. Then I picked her up and spun her around the room until I was dizzy, from both disorientation and happiness.


	33. Chapter 33

--Devon's POV--

'This is the last night before the storm and I'm not even able to be with my friends. I'm going back right now, I've been up here since Saby died and I want to go home.'

Just as I was about to pop back to earth, Lane appeared in the shadows.

"Devon, are you going home?"

"Yes I am, don't try to stop me."

"I'm not. I just want you to know that you could have gone back at any time. Nothing was stopping you."

I gaped at her.

"What? You mean I could have left as soon as I got here?"

"If that was what you wanted to do then yes. Cassidy just sent you up here to make sure Lucy didn't pull something immediately after Sabelline's death. Neither Sabelline nor Cassidy wanted you to go back to being Lucy's servant."

The gapage increased.

"I've been here for six months and you never told me that I could just leave whenever I wanted?"

"I thought that you knew. My omnipotence is not that omnipotent. I can't read minds without being allowed in first. Otherwise, I would have never let Lucy become victim to the darkness. She is my first and most beloved child after all."

"Oh. I'm sorry about Lucy."

"It is alright, I've had eons to get over it. Now go, it is nearly noon on earth. You will need your strength to fight tonight. And, remember it has only been three months on earth. So you will need to adjust."

I hugged her and waved to Gabe, who had just appeared behind Lane. Instantly I was back in the mansion. My room was slightly dusty, but otherwise exactly how I left it. I remembered sharing this room with Saby and a tear escaped my eye. It rolled down my cheek and I felt a hand brush it away.

"Glad to have you back, Devon. It really hasn't been the same without you."

Cassidy stood before me with Mike right behind her. I sensed a seer nearby, other than Cassidy.

"Thanks. But who's the new seer? I sense her, but I can't read her mind."

Mike answered me.

"That would be Saby, our daughter. She's just three days old. Would you like to meet her?"

I nodded and they led me out of the room to their floor. Cassidy opened the door to the room next to hers and Mike's bedroom. I heard an infant squeal happily as Cassidy walked towards a bright orange crib. Soon, the squirming baby was lifted into Cassidy's arms and was instantly silent. I felt something trying to probe my mind and realized that it was the baby. Cassidy placed her in my arms and I gazed down at my fiancé's reincarnation.

"Hello, little girl, I'm your Uncle Devon. I want you to know that you're as beautiful as the woman you were named for. Take care of your parents for me when I'm not around all right. I love you little girl. I know you're parents will be proud of you, so just be yourself and love your brothers and sisters that are coming soon."

She giggled as I placed her back in Cassidy's arms.

"Well if all the kids are as beautiful as Saby, you guys are going to have a problem keeping them single."

Mike laughed and Cassidy just shook her head. Something told me she already knew that.

"Thanks Dev, go on and go take a nap we'll wake you up at about four." Cassidy said, and then turned to Mike. "As for you, I expect you down in the training room in five minutes. I want to show you some of the stuff Sarah and I are planning so that you don't freak out."

She pecked him on the lips and then gave me a bone-crushing hug, before walking out the door. Mike shook his head and laughed, then led me back to my room.

"Get some rest, you're gonna need it. Trust me. This fight is supposed to begin right after sundown according to Cassidy. She's gonna put you through some tough stuff before that though. Believe me when I say that girl is very prepared and obsessed with this. Watch your responses to her questions later on as well. It may very well save your life. Unfortunately, I think she's pregnant again which means she will be even more powerful for a little while. On the other hand, that means that this one is going to be a boy and his name will be Robert."

I chuckled at him and gave him a hug.

"Mike thanks for everything you've done for me over the past 300 years. You're the closest thing to family I have left, on this world at least, and I'm proud to say that I can call you my friend. Please do me a favor and never lose Cassidy if you can help it. And don't cause yourself to die to save her either, don't put her through that kind of pain. I can see it in her eyes that she would die without you. Oh and you'd better go, you only have twenty seconds left before she teleports up here and kicks your ass."

It was his turn to laugh, and he quickly bolted out the door. I was left, alone, standing in the middle of my room. I sighed and lay down on the bed, quickly drifting into a dream of Saby and I together the day before her death.

--Sarah's POV--

'Urgh, what time is it? Who's knocking on my door? I'm trying to sleep'

I curled closer to Silas and his arms tightened around me. I felt something on my hand and opened my eyes to look at it.

It was my ring. I gazed at it and was amazed at how much I had changed in so little time.

Before all of this, I would have never thought I'd be getting married. I was as shy as they come and hadn't had a boyfriend before in my life. Cassidy was my complete opposite, and yet here I was acting exactly like her.

The knocking got my attention again.

"Silas," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Tell them to go away, I'm tired and I wanna sleep some more. It's only 2 in the afternoon for Lane's sake." I said as I curled up even closer to him.

He chuckled and unwrapped one of his arms from around me. The next thing I knew, something heavy hit the door and he yelled, "Go away, I'm trying to have sex here!"

I turned beet red and started giggling, but unfortunately my giggle is not very quiet and I was soon laughing my ass off.

The door, on the other hand, nearly flew off its hinges and Cassidy walked in.

Silas sighed and whispered, "I tried," into my ear, which only made me laugh harder as Cassidy stood over our bed glaring.

"Cassidy what are you doing in here? Geez, have some manners, what if I had really been having sex with Sarah in here?"

"Then I hopefully wouldn't have heard Sarah laughing. Now both of you out of bed, come on we've got to get ready."

"Hey that was mean. And trust me she wouldn't be laughing, she'd be speechless or she'd have her mouth full."

The smirk on his face was enough to make me blush crimson and smack him.

"Whatever, just get up. Sarah and I have to get ready."

We didn't move an inch.

"Fine, then I'll just do this."

A gale whipped through the room and ripped the blankets off us, and then we were suddenly drenched and lifted off the bed and dropped to the floor.

I groaned from underneath Silas.

"Oww, Cassidy that hurt. Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?" I said while rolling out from under Silas.

"No I don't, it's not my fault your fiancée has a big mouth. You know how I get when I'm stressed out, you should have told him to shut up."

"It was still mean."

Within two minutes, I was dressed and ready to go. Silas was dragged out unwillingly by his dad and Cassidy was trying to force me downstairs to the kitchen.

"Uggh, come on you have to eat something, otherwise you'll lose your strength later on. Remember, you have to work with me during the fight. It's going to take the both of us to take this bitch down before she kidnaps Saby."

"I know, I know, fine I'll eat something. But only for the safety of my niece."

She glared at me, "only your niece huh? What about Silas and me? Or Mike, Jon, and Marissa for that matter?"

"It was sarcasm little sister. I've changed, get used to it."

"Yay, all of my hard work to turn you into a slightly less cool version of me has paid off. You're now Super Sarah yayayayayay!"

I watched as Cassidy did something that I hadn't seen her do in weeks. She danced around in a circle flailing her arms about.

Mike and Silas walked in to see this and stood next to me. By the time she was done with her outburst, Cassidy had a crowd. Everyone was standing in the kitchen watching her. She looked at us all with confusion.

"What, it's not like I was doing something out of character there."

I started laughing and that set off the whole room. Cassidy just rolled her eyes and started cooking.

"Sarah, please tell these people that I do things like that all the time."

"She does do that a lot, Mike can attest to that fact too. Our fearless leader over here is a crazy chick recently escaped from a mental home."

"I second that opinion." Mike said, earning a glare from Cassidy.

I laughed and sat down at the table next to Silas. The table was starting to remind me of something out of Hogwarts as new places appeared at every meal. Our numbers were growing by the minute, but we still had nowhere near enough to match those Lilly had at her disposal. Luckily, Lane was sending us the archangels and various other angels to help us. Jon and Mike had also received word that several covens of vampires would be arriving within the hour.

Suddenly a bowl of cereal and a plate of scrambled eggs appeared in front of me.

'Sarah, we have company eat fast. We've got to get outside soon.'

'All right Cassidy give me a moment.'

I ate faster than I've ever eaten in my life. I put my dishes in the sink and then walked to the front door where Cassidy was waiting on me. This was going to be a long night.

--Cassidy's POV--

I opened the door as Sarah walked up. We took a step outside and were instantly surrounded by ten vampires. I could sense their power and all were very old, the youngest had to be at least 1000 years old. They were all stunningly beautiful, looking like they had just stepped out of an Anne Rice novel.

"Hello, I'm Cassidy and this is my sister Sarah, this is headquarters and I'm in charge, who am I speaking to."

'Way to sound like a receptionist little sis.'

'Shut up Sarah.'

A woman stepped forward.

"I am Selene. The two other women are Erika and Amelia. The man with the scar across his right eye is Rigel. The man on his right wearing red velvet is Soren and the man next to him is his twin Kraven."

The three men moved to stand behind Selene. The other four hadn't been introduced yet and were staring at Sarah and I as if we didn't exist. Suddenly both of the double front doors were thrown open and six people stood there watching us. Mike took a step towards me and Silas took a step towards Sarah. Jon and Marissa stayed where they were, as did Devon and Armand.

Selene growled, "Who are these people? And why is there a demon here?"

"This is my husband Michelangelo Bouffant and his son Silas, leaders of the turned. The four in the doorway are Jonathan, leader of the borns, and his fiancée Marissa Almeyda. Her brother, Armand, is the other man. The demon is Devon and he is on our side so don't you dare try to hurt him or it will be your head."

She smiled at me, "I hardly think you could take off my head young lady, you don't have the str—"

She was cut off by my hand around her throat.

"I think I agree that you hardly think, Selene. I may be very young, but remember that I am the most powerful being here, do not test me."

I released her and took a step back. Selene regarded me with awe for a moment.

"Very well, you have my respect. The other men you see are Andreas, Lucian, and Jan Valek."

Each man stepped forward when his name was spoken. Andreas had blond hair and dark brown eyes; he could have passed as my fraternal twin. Lucian had jet-black hair and, after I checked three times to be sure, black eyes. Jan Valek looked similar except he was taller and had blue eyes.

"Pleased to meet you all. Where are the rest of your covens? I can tell just by looking at you that each of you is the leader of a coven."

Andreas spoke up, "Young lady, why are we answering to you, should we not be answering to our leaders? I know that they have only been in power for a few hundred years and we have barely spoken or seen them, but they are still our leaders. You, however, are not and I do not take orders from pretentious little girls."

Selene sent him a warning look as I started laughing.

"Andreas is it? Well just to let you know I am the granddaughter of your patriarch and matriarch. My mother was Semele and my father the archangel Michael. I don't make threats lightly so you would do well to listen to me otherwise you will sincerely regret it."

He scoffed and I teleported behind him, pulling a knife at the same time. I pressed the tip into his back and wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Andreas, I have warned you. Do Not test me. I am not in the mood. Now all of you will call your covens here and send them to the kitchen, there is food and blood waiting for them. Jon if you would be so kind as to lead the way."

Suddenly at least 500 vampires appeared and everyone but Mike, Silas, Sarah, Selene, and Andreas followed Jon inside. I still had Andreas around the neck.

"Do you swear to follow all of my orders no matter how much you disagree with them? Or will I have to fight you to prove that I am worthy of being your superior?"

"I swear."

"Good," I released him. "Now go inside and get something to eat. I will give you your assignment shortly."

Selene grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house before he could say anything and as soon as the door closed behind them, I heard her yelling at him. Mike wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That was a nice show, love. I think I'm turned on by your dominance."

"Shut up you pervert. I'm in a bad mood and I don't need you trying to get into my pants."

"Aww but that's where I love to be."

I smacked him.

"Ooh another display of dominance, where's the whip and chains?"

I changed tactics, "Still on the bed from last night, don't you remember? Or were you too busy screaming my name to remember that I had you tied up?"

Sarah and Silas both turned beet red and started coughing.

"That is disgusting; we don't want to know what you two were doing last night!" Silas screamed out.

Sarah looked as though she would never speak again after hearing that exchange. Silas took one look at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Look what you did to your poor sister Cassidy! Now I'll never be able to get her sleep with me."

I raised my eyebrows at him as Mike started laughing. Sarah snapped out of it and smacked him so hard he flew backwards.

Mike and I instantly hit the ground laughing. Silas spluttered and Sarah glared at him. I was finally able to catch my breath, and stood up. I put one arm around Sarah and turned her towards me.

"Sarah, now you finally understand why I was always mad at my boyfriends for making stupid comments before they thought about what they were saying."

She glared at me and then started laughing when she remembered. We hugged and walked into the house leaving Mike on the ground laughing at Silas and Silas staring after us with a hand on his cheek.


	34. Chapter 34 part 1

--Silas' POV--

'She smacked me! I can't believe she actually hit me! I think I just fell more in love with that woman. Maybe this is how dad felt when Cassidy beat him up all those times. Beauty, irresistibility (is that even a word, aww what the hell, I'm describing the woman I love, she's worthy of new words), and the ability to kick a lot of ass with minimal effort must run in the family.'

My dad was still on the ground laughing at me.

'He's been doing that a lot in the past 24 hours.'

"Dad, it's not funny. She smacked me. And damnit that hurt."

"Yes," loud guffaw followed by desperate intake of breath, "it was," repeat process from before, "fucking hilarious!" He choked out while trying to stand up.

"Alright fine maybe it was a little bit funny."

He regained his composure and wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a "manly hug."

"Our women sure are amazingly surprising aren't they? They beat the shit out of us when we least expect it. And aren't you just a little freaked out that you just proposed to your step aunt?"

"Aaagh, dad shut up! That's not funny!"

He started laughing again. I punched him in the gut. He only laughed harder while clutching his stomach, but at least there were groans of pain mixed in with that laughter. I thought about the situation for a second and started chuckling too.

Again, my dad regained his composure.

"Silas, I want you to know, that I'm very proud of you. I know I pick the whole cliché 'end of the world' situation to say that, but I never really got a chance to until now."

This time his hug was a real one. I hugged him back and that's when we heard laughter coming from the house.

It was Cassidy and Sarah. They were standing at the door watching our exchange and laughing at us.

"Aww, boys I never knew that two such manly men could be such girls!" Cassidy exclaimed as she and Sarah went into another bout of laughter.

I glowered at them both and then turned to my dad. I smirked and he did the same.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Both women screamed out as Mike and I grabbed them from behind and began to drag them away. I was headed towards the garden and Mike into the house.

"Bye dad, see you in a few hours."

"Same here son, meet us in the foyer at 6"

"Gotcha."

The door shut behind them and I lifted the squirming screaming Sarah into my arms. She was trying to overpower me and the closer we got to the garden the closer she got to succeeding. I set her down and planted a kiss on her lips. She stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around me making me smirk. She pulled away and smacked me again, then took off into the garden.

I chuckled and then took off after her. Soon I started finding articles of her clothing leading me towards a shed. I opened the door and the sounds made by that beautiful mouth of hers made me realize that I was totally in love with this girl and nothing was ever taking her away from me, nothing.

"I think I'm ready Silas."

--Mike's POV--

Cassidy was smacking me but I knew she was holding back. If she wanted to, she could have eluded my grasp before I was even thinking about grabbing her. And the smacks she was giving me could have broken bones but they weren't even leaving bruises.

"Cassidy quit hitting me; I know you're holding back. I will put you down as soon as you quit hitting me. I promise, and have I broken a promise yet?"

She stopped hitting me and slumped over on my shoulder. All of a sudden, I felt her hands running up the back of my shirt, tickling me. I stopped dead in my tracks and started squirming. I hated when she did that.

"Oww! That hurt asshole!" she screamed because I kind of dropped her.

"Don't start on me, you were the one hitting and tickling me!"

"Butthead, I was playing or are you too thickheaded to figure that out?"

"I am not thickheaded! And how was I supposed to know you were playing? Usually when I have you slung over my shoulder, you are plotting my death! Aaaagghh woman! You are so confusing!"

"I'm confusing, Mr. I'm-going-to-kidnap-you-and-then-make-you-fall-in-love-with-me-and-then-act-all-confused-and-stupid-whenever-you're-around-because-I'm-an-idiotic-man?"

"Huh?"

"See there you go again. The confused and stupid act."

"I am not confused and stupid, stupid!"

"Idiot"

"Stupid idiot"

"Идиот тупой" (Russian for stupid idiot, according to Google Translator)

"What does that mean?"

"Figure it out, Идиот тупой."

"That's not funny Cassidy."

"Yes it is, because I get to make fun of you and prove that I'm not an idiot despite what you may say."

I glared at her and she laughed, then I realized that we were both still on the ground and I stood up. I reached my hand out to help her. She grabbed it and pulled me down on top of her. Then she kissed me.

"There, did that make you feel better you big baby?"

I kissed her again and deepened it. She pulled away a second later.

"Mike, do you really want to do this in the hallway? A hallway that twenty people are about to be occupying?"

I jumped up and threw her over my shoulder again, this time with no objections coming from her direction.

--Sarah's POV--

'OH MY GOD' was my only thought as Silas led me back to the house after our little "adventure" in the gardens, which brought a blush to my face just thinking about it.

'Urgh, I'm an all powerful angelic warrior now and I still blush whenever someone calls attention to me. Even now I'm blushing because I well, I, aah,' I sighed and Silas stopped walking in front of me. He looked back at me and then dropped my hand so that he could place his on my shoulders.

"What's up with the sighing, do I have to make you scream from pleasure again? I guess I'll have to get you to scream louder at some point so that your sister will know that I did get you to sleep with me."

I smacked him.

"Fine, fine, I was only kidding. Geez, you know I wouldn't say anything to your sister that would just be gross, I mean she is my stepmom after all. And oh crap, my dad is right; I'm sleeping with and about to marry my step-aunt. Wow, is that weird."

"Shut up you idiot, you talk too much."

He laughed at me.

"Come on we've got about two hours lets go make our new guests lives' a living hell, whadaya say?"

I giggled and took off into the house. Whether I admitted it or not, I loved to play practical jokes on people.

--Cassidy's POV--

Someone was frantically knocking on our door.

'Crap, why did someone have to interrupt now?' I thought as I transported mine and Mike's clothes back onto our bodies.

"Come in."

Devon burst through the door holding Connor and Trix by the collars. Sarah and Silas walked in right behind him with sheepish looks.

"What's going on you guys?"

Devon started yelling while the other four looked uncomfortable.

"I caught these four filling up water balloons with Jello outside of the new covens' rooms. They managed to douse Andreas with purple and yellow Jello before I was able to pin them down."

Mike and I fell off the bed laughing.

"You guys are awesome!"

Devon scowled, as the other four looked relieved.

"But, you did attack our innocent albeit pompous ass of a guest/ ally. So I have to sentence you to apologizing to him. go on go, I will know if you don't apologize so I hope you aren't planning on running out of here and hiding out until I'm too busy killing demons and werewolves to deal with you. So. Go. Apologize. Now. Or. I'm. Going. To. Kill. All. Of. You." I bared my fangs for dramatic effect on the last part.

They all ran out, even Devon. I guess I was kinda scary.

"Why did they look so scared?"

Mike glanced at me and chuckled. "Love, I think I got a little too rough with the biting, you have blood dripping down your neck. I think they thought the blood loss was getting to you or something." He licked the blood off my neck.

"Mmmm…. So sweet, I do believe I picked the perfect woman. She can kick my ass and bring me to my knees with pleasure, if you get my meaning."

I glared at him, then got off the bed and jumped in the shower. As I was cleaning myself, I realized something. Since I became a vampire, I hadn't gone to the bathroom, at all. Gross and weird. I got out, wrapped a towel around myself, and walked out of the bathroom still pondering the lack of bodily functions.

"Love the look on your face is pretty funny, what are you thinking about?"

I answered before I realized what I had said.

"I was thinking about how I haven't taken a shit since you turned me into a vampire."

He fell over. I, forgetting that I was only covered with a towel, ran over and heaved him off the ground.

"Are you ok? What happened? Mike, hello in there are you ok?"

"You are a weird chick. What am I going to do with you?"

"What did I do? Why did you keel over like that? Are you feeling alright?"

I put my hand to his forehead only to have him grab my wrist and sink his fangs in. My knees went out, he hoisted me up with one arm without letting go of my wrist, and I soon found myself being laid out on the bed moaning in pleasure as he hit my weak spot.

Finally, he released me. "Did that remove all shitty thoughts from your mind or do I have to suck you dry?"

I glared. "Yes it did, but guess what; it placed another one in there. Did you know that if you hold in a fart it travels up your spine to your brain and that is where bad/ shitty ideas come from?"

"As I said before, you're one weird chick, but I love you."

"You'd better bitch."

"Why am I the bitch in this relationship?"

"Because I'm more powerful than you."

"Really, because to incapacitate you all I have to do is this." He slid a hand under my towel and began lightly stroking my stomach. I shivered and glared at him.

"Stop it, Dickhead."

"I don't wanna, I like seeing you all flustered and angry," he leaned in and placed his lips right by my ear. "It turns me on."

I pushed him off me. "Not happening mister, I have to go feed the baby."

(Just a tip, in my crazed mind, vampire babies drink their mother's blood not their milk. Plus if you haven't done the math, a vampire child ages about 2.5 years every 3 months for two years (roughly 2 months every day), then the process slows to the effect of aging one week for every 3 months. Since baby Saby is only three days old here it means that she appears to be a six month old. Weird, but it is my brain—so get over it )

I jumped off the bed and redressed in my fighting clothes: a leather vest with a holster for my sword (kinda like what Blade has on his jacket), form fitting, yet comfy and stretchy, jeans, light, but tough, titanium gauntlets covered in black padding, Long red trench coat and my combat boots. I looked like a crazed version of Trish who had stolen Dante's coat (from Devil May Cry people, stick with me here).

I walked out of the closet and Mike's jaw hit the floor.

"Damn Cassidy, why do you look like you could murder every person in this house without batting an eye? And at the same time look like every man's wet dream?"

"Mike, I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed by that. So shut your mouth."

I walked out of the room; Mike hot on my heels. When I walked into the nursery, I found that Saby was happily chattering to herself and pointing at different things on the walls.

"Hey little girl are you hungry?" I stretched my finger out and she smiled and bit down. After a minute, she pulled away and hiccupped. Then she lay back down in her crib and curled into a little ball, Mike stroked her hair and smiled down at her.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother. You know, when Jon decides to name an heir to the born 'throne' per se, he's going to have to pick one of ours or Sarah and Silas' kids. They will be the most powerful borns and the only logical choice."

"True, but before we start making our kids the leaders of thousands let's have them survive the night. You forget that _we_ are the distraction to Lilly that will allow Marissa and Jon time enough to get our baby girl out of here if and when Lilly comes for her."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and we both watched the baby sleep.

"Yeah and kick her redheaded ass back to hell."

"You'd better believe it. Tonight's gonna be fun. I can't wait to smell werewolf blood again. It reminds me of chocolate and iron."

"How many times have I called you weird tonight?"

"Not enough, now shush, let her sleep."

We stood there silently as the sun began slowly to sink below the horizon. Outside the wall, hundreds of demons and werewolves were already gathering for the coming battle.

It was a matter of hours before all hell would break loose on earth. This battle would be the climax in my story, the high point of action that would make my life make sense. I didn't know what my dénouement would be, but I knew that I was not going to let my family die.


	35. Chapter 34 part 2

--Devon's POV--

It was time. I had been waiting for this day since I found out who Cassidy was. There was no turning back now.

"Dev, are you coming?'' I turned and looked at the woman standing in my doorway.

''Yeah, Cassidy I'm coming." I followed her out the door and studied her outfit; she was ready to kill something.

I, on the other hand, was ready to die protecting both her and Mike. Not to mention their daughter who I'd happily go to hell and back for.

I heard the noise from outside. The sun had just barely set and already I could hear the growling of my brethren.

''Dev, tell me, how many demons do you sense?"

I stopped walking. Reaching out with my powers, I felt around the mansion into the surrounding forests.

"Cassidy, I can only sense a couple hundred, Lucy must be very confident in those werewolves.''

"I guess she must. So much has changed since my vision. In that vision everyone was alive and we were all fighting Lilly. Now we've lost so many and new agendas have come forth. Damned, destiny I hate it. I can lose so much. I can gain so much. Life sucks. Why do our souls choose these paths? It's nearly unbearable.''

I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Cassidy, I honestly can't tell you anything to make you feel better right now.'' I paused, trying to organize my thoughts. "What I can tell you though is that you must treasure everything that has been thrown at you these past months. Think about it, you know the truth about your family, you've fallen in love with a wonderful man, you have one child and are going to have another soon, you are surrounded by friends and family, and you're the most powerful being on the planet.''

She grinned at me.

"Devon I'm going to miss you."

"What do you mean you're going to miss me?"

"I mean, umm…I…I can't tell you. Just know that we all love you."

I stared at her. "I'm going to die tonight, aren't I Cassidy?"

She chose to ignore my question. Instead, she hugged me. I reluctantly hugged her back, knowing that I would never hug my friend again. I would join Saby soon.

--Mike's POV--

I was pumped. I never got more excited than in the moments before a battle. There was no feeling like it. Well, maybe one feeling, but that was something is shared with only one other person, well sometimes only one person.

"Dad why are you grinning?"

"Trust me son, you really don't want to know."

"What if I do?"

"Then you're going to hear some things about Cassidy you wouldn't believe were possible."

He grimaced.

''You're right, I don't want to know."

Sarah giggled beside him.

"Boys you are so weird. It's only procreation."

Both of us turned and looked at her.

''What do you mean it's 'only procreation?''' Silas asked a hurt look on his face.

"Yeah, Sarah, what happened to you? Just yesterday, you were all red-faced over this subject. Wait, I take that back, you were red-faced just hours ago."

Silas glanced away and Sarah turned her signature beet red color.

"Haha, I caught you. You two did it didn't you?"

Cassidy joined us at that moment, With Devon on her heels.

"Love, you won't believe what I just found out."

I jumped around happily giggling like a little schoolgirl.

''What?''

"Silas and Sarah did it."

"They what!"

"I think they had sex a few hours ago.''

Sarah and Silas slowly started backing away as Cassidy's demeanor began to change. Suddenly she burst out laughing. Devon and I followed suit.

Silas scowled and Sarah was redder than I'd ever seen her.

"What's with the laughing? She is my fiancée after all.''

Cassidy spluttered, ''Silas, do you not remember what we were laughing at you for a couple hours ago?''

''No, I don't would you care to elaborate?''

"I would love to explain it to you, idiot. You were complaining earlier about never being able to get Sarah to sleep with you, and now we find outs that you got her only moments after we left you two alone."

"Oh. Well it's still not funny."

''Yes, it is, and don't even try to tell me it isn't."

He pouted. I laughed again, but a loud growl brought me back.

"Well it seems that our guests are on the property.''

I glanced behind me at the sound of Jon's voice.

''Yes, they are. Are you and Marissa ready?''

"Yes, Saby is safe, and if Lilly wants to get to her she's going to have a lot of problems.''

Cassidy and I smiled. "Good."

"Mike I need to talk to you, now.'' Cassidy grabbed my arm and forced me away from the others.

We were instantly surrounded by the coven leaders.

"We are here to speak about your plan'' Selene said as she tried to corner Cassidy.

"What about the plan?"

"It is flawed, we are the strongest force you have working here and you have put us on what amounts to clean-up duty.''

I snorted.

''Clean-up duty? ''Have you ever fought a werewolf clan before? They regenerate exponentially when in contact with other clan members. All of their powers are increased tenfold and it becomes nearly impossible to fight them on your own. We put you on 'clean-up duty' because we need your strength protecting our backs and allowing us time to take out the demons and the leader of the werewolves."

Selene and the others, especially Andreas, seemed stunned

Finally, Selene gathered herself together. "'I see, we will fulfill our duty."

The glare I shot her dared all of them to even try to disobey either of us. They all slunk away tails between their legs.

With that distraction removed, Cassidy wrapped her arms around me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"What was that for?"

"For being the man of my dreams. Literally.''

"You are one weird woman Cassidy.''

"I know but that's why you love me.''

"Unfortunately, yes it is. Now in a normal moment like this I would carry you inside and ravish you, but If you will look over your shoulder you will notice an entire legion of werewolves barreling across the grounds towards us, therefore, I must let you go and attend to the business of killing the monsters."

She gave a dramatic sigh, "If you must.''

And released me, in the next instant our "family" had surrounded us and we were all in fighting stances.

--Two hours later--

We had hardly moved from our circle positions, but the circle itself had been moved completely across the grounds to the training field. Suddenly the waves of ravenous werewolves stopped attacking. A figure began moving through the crowd towards us.

"Mother.'' whispered Silas, and Sarah grasped his hand protectively.

"She won't separate us Silas, I'll kill her before that happens.''

He smiled at her. "Same here."

''Hey you two, I hope you realize that Cassidy and I get to hit her first, if you don't mind that is."

I glanced at my wife; her eyes were glazed over, as if she were having a vision. The moment I touched her hand, though, she returned.

"I love you Michelangelo Louis Bouffant, I truly do love you.''

The words from her vision months ago haunted me as they escaped her lips a second time.

I kissed her as Lilly stepped forth from the crowd. Sarah ran over and Cassidy began yelling battle strategies at her. Suddenly, two ghosts materialized behind us.

Lilly's face was hidden by her hair.

"Robert, why did you have to bring my family into this? It's bad enough that my son is apart of this already. Just hand the young seer over and all will be solved.''

The ghosts of Robert and Sabelline chuckled.

I looked behind me and for an instant; I could have sworn I saw myself standing next to Cassidy.

"Lilly, you can't have her. You will have to go through all of us to get to her. I Will Not let you take my daughter."

My words were laced with so much hatred towards the woman that Cassidy grazed her fingers across the back of my hand to reassure my brain of our eventual success.

Lilly laughed. "Do you honestly think that a group of seven vampires, a human boy, and a forgotten demon can stop me?''

Cassidy laughed this time.

"Lilly, honestly, do you think I would be so foolish as to bring only nine people to a fight?''

At that moment, the Covens and Witches burst forth and the fighting began anew.

Cassidy kissed my cheek and then levitated off the ground. The next instant she was off in a corner of the field surrounded by familiars and fairies, murdering every demon and werewolf in sight.

'God, thank you for that woman.'

I looked at the creatures rushing towards me; it was time to get this over with.


	36. Chapter 35

--Cassidy's POV--

I looked around me waiting for Lilly to appear. We'd had to fall back to the mansion only moments ago, but most of our forces were still outside. She came around the corner, taking a chunk out of the wall as she did.

"I want you out of here now! I don't care what it takes to get you to leave, but you are leaving. Both Mike and I will gladly escort your ass out of here and we will die trying. There's No fuckin' way you are taking my daughter Lilly, no fucking way'"

Sarah and Silas popped in behind Mike and I, both looking as though Lilly had already tried to kill them, twice.

''Nice of you to join us, now if you don't mind, I'll be killing all of you now. If, however, you give me the child, no one will be harmed." Lilly's smirk was a mile wide.

Suddenly Devon popped out of nowhere.

''Devon, NO!'' Mike screamed.

It was too late; before any of us could stop him, Devon had attacked Lilly. He now lay dead on the floor and Lilly had his heart in her hands. There was a blinding flash and suddenly Robert, Sabelline and Devon's ghosts stood as a barrier between us.

"Lilly, My dear, I suggest you leave my niece and her friends alone because I assure you that you will regret it.''

I'd never seen a smiling ghost, but Robert certainly looked like he was smiling. I giggled and Sabelline and Devon turned to me while Robert grabbed a hold of Lilly.

"Cassidy, Mike, little Sabelline is safely on her way to Victor and Natasha's" Sabelline's ghost faded for a moment and then reappeared. "I'm so proud of you two, my niece is beautiful." She grabbed on to Devon's shoulder.

''Guys, we're fading out, Saby faster than me, Robert is going to lose his grip on Lilly soon. Mike, Silas you're going to have to block Lilly long enough to allow the girls enough time to get to the nursery." He appeared to smile, then he and Saby were gone, Robert disappeared a second later, with a wave to us and a punch to Lilly.

Mike and Silas both kissed each of us and then, I teleported myself and Sarah to the nursery where Marissa and Jon were waiting. A quick look out the window revealed that the demons and angels had joined the fight and now there was even more magic, mayhem and bloodshed, I turned to my cousin and new best friend with a look of apprehension.

"Are you guys sure you can slip through all of that to get to wherever it is you're going?"

Marissa shifted my daughter in her grasp as Sarah placed a hand on my shoulder.

Jon spoke first. "Cassidy, you know damned well that I'll do anything for this kid. I do hope you also realize that Gabe is escorting us there so there will be added protection.''

I smiled at him and Marissa beamed. ''Well between the three of you, I hope Lucy realizes the problems she's going to have tracking Saby. I wouldn't expect any problems once you get over the ocean''

Marissa gave me a one armed hug and Jon opened the window. Gabe appeared outside of it, wings fully extended.

"Goodbye guys I'll see you when Lilly's dead."

And with that, they were gone.

I stared for a moment until a crash outside the door got my attention. Sarah and I spun around to find the door creaking open. Silas stepped through. Sarah started to go to him but I stopped her.

Instantly, Lilly removed her glamour and her "Silas" disguise was gone.

"I've waited over two centuries for this moment. The daughters of Michael are finally together and ready to kill me. How quaint. No matter, you will not succeed. Especially not with my brother here.''

I flinched, 'Sarah did she just say her brother was here!'

'Yeah, why? Come on quit stalling we have to kill her!'

'Sarah! Stop! Mike killed her brother the night I was turned!'

'Oh, well that's a problem then.'

'You think!'

I felt a presence behind me and pulled Sarah to the ground. The ghostly form of Marcus flew over us and angrily landed next to Lilly.

''Well hello Cassidy. How are you this evening, still feeling that dagger?" He smirked

Sarah and I pulled ourselves off the floor. "Marcus if you must know, I don't even have a scar from that particular wound, seems it wasn't that important."

He stopped smirking.

'Sarah on the count of three, draw your sword and remove the ghosts head.'

'Will that work?'

'Yes, I had Lane bless your sword to kill spirits.'

'Oh… thanks for telling me'

'Shut up. 1. 2. 3.'

In less than a second Sarah had decapitated Marcus' ghost. She turned to Lilly.

"Now Lilly dear, what were you saying about your brother?"

Lilly's mouth dropped open.

"What! How! Aargh!"

She charged us. I swung my sword at her as Sarah changed to her angel form.

Within seconds, the room was in shambles. Lilly did a roundhouse kick and Sarah crashed through the window.

I appeared behind her swinging my sword and Lilly jumped out the window screaming from the pain coursing through her body. I had sliced her back to shreds, barely missing the spinal cord.

I followed my sister and enemy out the window and found Hell outside.

Sarah was instantly at my side as we walked toward Lilly's prostrate form. We stopped as fur began to sprout out of her back.

We got into fighting stances and instantly Lilly's rabid; 8-foot tall wolf form was attacking us.

The three of us didn't notice that the raging battle around us had stopped as Lilly came after us. Demons, werewolves, angels, vampires, and other creatures circled the three of us as we fought.

With each swipe of Lilly's paws, I grew angrier and angrier. None of my powers were able to hold her long enough to allow Sarah time to decapitate her.

Finally, I kicked Lilly all the way across the circle we were surrounded by. With a quick thought exchange between us, Sarah took off, and I turned to face an extremely angry Lilly.

'"What,'' growl, "was your,'' growl, ''sister too," growl, ''scared to fight," growl, "me?"

''No Lilly she just doesn't like the smell of muddy, bloody, mutts from Hell.''

She snarled, and in one leap, she had me pinned to the ground. I winced from the contact of dirt to a large gash on my shoulder.

''Lilly, honestly, do you think I'd go down this easily?''

Confusion crossed her face as I wrenched my arm out of her grasp and wrapped my hand around her neck.

In one move, I was floating with Lilly's neck still in my grasp holding her 300 feet above the ground.

"Goodbye Lilly." I dropped her and Sarah swooped in sword drawn. With a flick of her wrist, Lilly's head and body were separated.

Both of us landed before the body hit the ground. And as soon as our feet touched the ground and our hands joined, all the Demons and werewolves dropped dead.

The Vampires angels, witches, and other creatures we called allies stared at us in awe.

Two figures stepped away from the crowd and hobbled towards us. One with hair black as night, the other with hair red as the sunset.

Sarah and I let each other go and ran to the two men.

Mike hoisted me off the ground, but with a groan, he sent us both toppling over.

"You okay down there Jello?"

''I'm fine, I just need to feed and I'll be good."

"Don't lie to me, how bad did she hurt you two?" I said with a glance to the two redheads making out next to us.

''Fine. I have broken ribs, a broken arm, I'm pretty sure one foot is broken and I'm bleeding in about 10 places. Silas got off a little easier; Lilly seemed angrier with me and only threw him through a couple walls. I got thrown through about 10 rooms and all the walls in them."

''Sounds like we need to remodel then.'' He laughed and the kissing redheads stopped making out and lifted us off the ground.

Andreas let out a cheer, which was followed by dead silence. Finally, everyone started cheering. I smiled and quieted the crowd.

''Thank you all! I know we wouldn't have made it without you."

Another cheer went out. This time I screamed to get their attention,

''Now let's all go get wounds treated and this place de-corpse-ified."

Everyone cleared out some grabbing bodies and dragging them to the training field to be burned,''

Mike grabbed my hand and, with a grunt of pain from both of us, we took flight. I contacted Jon and Marissa on the way. They revealed their location and how to get there.

Just as our strength was about to give out we landed outside Viktor and Natasha's mansion.

Marissa and Jon ran out to meet us. Viktor and Natasha close behind. Mike and I collapsed to the ground and I blacked out.

I woke to the sound of a baby's laughter.

I turned and saw my daughter staring at me and trying to eat my fingers. Mike was standing at the foot of the bed smiling

"Well that only took a week. Get your butt out of bed now! It's time to go home, love.''

''Oh what a nice way to wake your wife Mike, I'm really feeling the love here.''

He smirked and picked Saby up.

''Darling, mommy doesn't want to get out of bed, whatever are we going to do?''

She giggled and clapped her hands together. I was dumped out of the bed.

''What the Hell! Did she do that?" I said, standing up.

Mike smiled. ''Yup, seems that our daughter is a very powerful little girl indeed.''

I smiled and took her from his arms. "Hopefully she'll never do that to mommy again, right sweetheart?"

She giggled and clapped her hands together again. I looked around and found us back to Louisiana.

Mike and I exchanged glances

''Yup she's going to be a handful.'' He said with a grin

Saby giggled again and stared up at me innocently "Momma"

I smiled. ''Momma fwigh!"

I kissed her cheek and leapt into the air as Saby squealed with joy. Below us, Mike was smiling like he had never smiled before.

I returned to the ground and he laughed. "Cassidy, your hair is standing on end."

I glared at him and Saby clapped her hands. When I saw the effects, I couldn't stop laughing. Saby had turned his hair bright pink.

''Good girl, now change daddy's hair back.'' she clapped and then rested her head against my shoulder. She was instantly asleep.

I smiled

'Life is going to be interesting.'


	37. Epilogue

--Cassidy's POV--

'The end of April, it's only been six months since the battle. I don't think I'll ever get over that day. We lost so many good people. Devon who was killed by Lilly right in front of my eyes. Dr. L who was killed trying to heal Jan Valek who in turn was killed by the same demons. Half of my familiars, including my dog Baron, and my cats Socks and Gryffindor. The Faerie King and Queen who died fighting off a group of werewolves sneaking up behind me. Erika, Amelia, and the twins Soren and Kraven who all died when Legion decided that he wanted to collect some more souls to fight for him by setting everyone within fifty feet on fire.'

I heard the door open but was too preoccupied to care.

'And Gabe who was killed by Beelzebub, Prince of Hell and Lucy's favorite demon next to Legion, as he tried to attack Marissa over the Atlantic Ocean. Gabe went down fighting like Hell, but Beelzebub got him before Jon could help and they had to keep going. Unfortunately Beelzebub didn't come back here or he would be dead already, no the bastard had to fly back down to his master and report on the whereabouts of my child. No worries, because I'm going to willingly set my children on him once they're old enough. He won't know what's hit him until it's too late.'

I giggled and Robert started kicking in my belly at the sound.

"Ow, you little brat, quit kicking in there!"

"Mommy don't call my brother a brat, he hasn't been born yet."

"Who let you out of your room young lady? I thought your dad and I sent you up there after you broke Armand's favorite axe."

"You did, but Aunt Marissa let me out. She said that it was a good thing I did because she wanted to buy him a new one for his birthday anyways."

I shook my head and sighed.

'I can't even discipline my own child with these people around…why do I still live here?'

"Mommy? Why did you look so sad before?"

I looked at her. Leave it to the kid to know that something is up.

"I was just remembering the battle sweetheart. I lost quite a few friends that night."

"Oh, well don't be sad. You know Granny is taking care of them. Besides it's not like you can't pop over to Eden and see them you know."

"Since when did my little girl become so wise?"

"I was born this way. Oh yeah, daddy wanted to see you he had something to tell yo…"

Saby collapsed to the ground and her eyes glazed over.

"Saby, sweetie, is it a vision? Saby, baby, wake up. You need to wake up sweetheart."

She twitched at the sound of my voice.

"Saby, mommy's right here. I need you to tell me what you're seeing. Saby, wake up if you're not going to tell me. Wake up this instant young lady!"

She twitched again, after a few seconds, rolled over, and clutched her head.

"Ouch. That one hurt mommy. I don't like getting visions of the future."

"It's okay sweetie, they're only going to hurt for a little while. Mine did the exact same thing, except I wasn't trained to use my power until your dad came into the picture so I had migraines for years. I'm going to stop that for you by training you now that way there are no headaches. Now, tell me what you saw."

She gave me an innocent grin.

"Nothing mommy, just that you need to go buy a dress after the baby is born. A really pretty dress. I think you should buy a black one, black looks good on you mommy."

"What in the Hell are you talking about child?"

"Oh, nothing. But you," she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door, "need to go talk to daddy. He has something important to tell you."

I grinned at her.

"Are you going to escort me there? Because otherwise I think I'll just go down to the kitchen and eat some macaroni and chocolate cake."

Her eyes lit up.

"Daddy can wait. You can't have that cake, Nana made that for me!"

I smiled, knowing that my mom would just make her five more cakes. My mom completely adored my little girl.

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

I teleported down to the kitchen and picked up the cake. Saby popped in right behind me.

"MOMMY! That's my cake don't eat it! Mooooommmmmyyyy!"

I laughed at her and set the cake down, but not before, I got a fingerful of icing off the top.

She glared at me and snatched the cake away. I heard a whooshing sound and ducked as a plate and fork went sailing right through the space where my head used to be.

"That wasn't very nice Sabelline. You shouldn't try to decapitate your pregnant mother with a plate."

"Whoops!" she grinned.

I just shook my head and teleported to Mike's office. That's where he was spending most of his time these days. I knew he wasn't avoiding me on purpose, especially since I was the reason he was busy all the time, but it made me sad anyways. Damned Hormones!

"Mike. Mike. Mike. Michelangelo Louis Bouffant look at me right now!"

He fell backwards out of his chair.

"What the fuck Cassidy! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Well that's what you get for ignoring the pregnant woman. Now what did you want to talk to me about? Saby made it seem pretty important."

He grinned at me as he pulled himself off the floor.

"Well, love, I was thinking that I should give you an early birthday present."

"What do you mean?"

"Since the baby is coming any day now, I figured that you would want to make a splash back home."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your 'would have been' Senior Prom is in three weeks, love."

"You're taking me to prom? Why?"

"I figured you'd want to go. Isn't the whole point of a senior's last semester in high school to go to prom with their dream date?"

"I guess so. But you know that the moment I walk in there the cops will be on their way. They think someone kidnapped the Laffertys and my family. Duh. I'm not going. There's no way I'm wasting that night away evading cops."

"What if I told you that there would be no police involved?"

"Then I'd say how in the fucking Hell did you pull that off?"

"I took yours and Sarah's parents home a few days ago and they explained to the police that you had eloped and that after meeting me and Silas they had all agreed to move in with us."

"You did what? How did I not know about this?"

"I do believe Sarah took you shopping that day and so you had no idea they were gone."

"That's not cool Mike. You shouldn't sneak around behind your wife's back like that."

"Shut up, you know you love that I did."

I smiled, "Of course I love it! I'm just warning you to be smart about when you sneak around behind my back."

"I'm always smart."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"No it's not, love, I'm not the blonde one here."

"Are you arguing with a very powerful pregnant woman?"

"Maybe."

I wanted to smack the cocky grin off his face.

"I'm going to bed."

"Does that mean you'll go to prom with me?"

"Yes you idiot, I'll go."

He smiled and sat back down at his desk. I shook my head and teleported to my room. I climbed in the bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

--Saby's POV--

'It's 3 in the morning. I'm sitting in a hospital at three in the morning. Why am I sitting in a hospital at 3 in the morning?'

I stretched and looked around me. Everyone was here, everyone except mommy and daddy.

"Nana where's mommy?"

"Oh, sweetie, you woke up. You've been asleep this entire time. Well your mommy went into labor last night. Do you know what that means?"

I shook my head no and my big brother decided he wanted to speak.

"It means, little sister, that I'm about to have to deal with two of you little heathens."

"You mean Robert's coming?"

Nana cut Silas off before he could speak again.

"Yes, dear. Now why don't you let Connor and Trix take you to get something to eat. They have cake in the cafeteria."

I smiled and Connor and Trix each took one of my hands and led me down to the cafeteria. They had cake there, but it was nowhere near as good as Nana's.

Connor and Trix were holding hands under the table and trying to hide that from me. But, it's like mommy said, I'm a smart girl and very little escapes my attention.

--Mike's POV--

'She really did break my hand this time. God this is going to happen another four times. At least she isn't screaming and making the power go on and off this time.' Cassidy screamed. 'Take that back. At least she hasn't been screaming for fifteen hours. It took her six hours to let out a scream this time.'

She squeezed my severely sore hand and I groaned.

"Cassidy, love, the death grip is not cool."

"Shut up, this is all your fault!"

She squeezed harder this time and the doctor spoke.

"Just one more push Cassidy. One more push and your baby boy is coming out."

I saw the strain on her face and kissed her cheek. Next thing I knew I heard Robert wailing. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You did it. Again. Now let go of my hand so that you can hold the baby."

She glared at me but complied with my request. The doctor placed Robert in her arms and left the room to tell everyone that he was here. I looked down at Cassidy and smiled.

"Quit smiling you idiot, or I'm going to make you change all the diapers this week."

The smile fell from my face.

"That's not funny, love. That's really not funny."

"It's hilarious. Now move to your left or our daughter is going to land on you."

I stepped left and Saby instantly occupied the space I had just been in.

"Mommy! Is that my brother? Can I hold him? Ewww, he's all wrinkly. Did I look like that? Daddy why is Mommy all sweaty? Why is he in a blue blanket? Did I get a blue blanket? I think he should have a green blanket. Daddy can I get him a green blanket? Mommy when can I feed him cake? Does this mean that he gets my old crib? When do I get a sister? I already have two brothers. I want a sister. Mommy can I have a sister? Ooo can I give him Mr. Wigglesworth? I think he'll like Mr. Wigglesworth. Daddy what does it mean when two people hold hands? Connor and Trix were holding hands. They thought I didn't see them. Why is the cafeteria cake not as good as Nana's? When is Nana coming in? I popped up to see her and then came in here. Why is she not in here? Where's Poppy? And Aunt Sarah and Aunt Marissa? Why am I the only person in here?"

Cassidy and I burst out laughing.

"Cassidy, love, she is definitely your daughter. Until now, I thought only you could ask that many random questions in one breath."

She glared at me, but called Saby over.

"Here sweetie, hold his head and put your other arm here. Now rock him gently. Look, he likes you. You're a good big sister."

They smiled at each other. And I smiled at them. It was one big smile fest. A knock came at the door and Silas' head popped in.

"Hey dad. I think I'm going to make it a tradition to be the first to hold the bab…damnit Saby you beat me here."

"Oooh Mommy, Silas said a bad word."

"Oh be quiet munchkin, you're going to be hearing a lot worse come out of your mom's mouth in the next few months."

"What's he talking about mommy?"

Cassidy and I exchanged a look. I placed a hand on Saby's shoulder.

"It's nothing honey. Silas has a big mouth that needs to be controlled. But go ahead and hand him the baby."

She smiled and Silas stepped fully into the room followed by nine people.

Just like last time the baby made the rounds, but when he was placed in Connor's arms, he woke up and started giggling.

Connor looked thoroughly confused and placed Robert in Trix's arms. This time Robert was laughing.

"Mommy, Robert can do it too. He can tell when there's a secret. It's just like you." Saby giggled.

I looked back and forth between the two. They were red enough to rival the redheads. Trix handed Robert off to me.

"Sweetie, I think you're right. I think my brother and Trix are hiding something. Care to tell us what the secret is you two?"

They looked at each other. Connor rolled up his left shirtsleeve and revealed two recently healed puncture wounds.

Jon's voice broke the utter silence.

"Well I'll be damned, Trix you turned him."

Cassidy jumped out of the bed and cornered them.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why did you turn him? And you, why did you let her? What the Fuck!"

"Mommy language!"

"Be quiet Saby! Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you sweetie. It's just that I'm upset with these two."

Robert started crying.

"Alright, everyone out. Trix, Connor, you two are going to sit down with Cassidy and I when we get home. Saby go with Nana and Poppy. Janice, Randy, will you make sure she goes to sleep? Armand, Jon, Silas, we need to talk later today. Sarah, Marissa, you two get some rest because you two and Cassidy are going to be shopping tonight, I don't think anything is stopping Cassidy from getting a prom dress. And you, love, are getting back in that bed and staying there until the doctor says you can leave."

I placed Robert in her arms and he immediately stopped crying. I shook my head and walked out the door behind everyone else. My search for the doctor had begun.

--Cassidy's POV--

Robert was asleep within minutes of Mike leaving the room. I was trying to conjure up some clothes, but because of my hormone imbalance, I was having great difficulty even concentrating long enough to do anything.

"Aaagh all I want is a pair of jeans! Is that too much to ask?"

"Love, the doctor's here."

Mike walked in followed by my doctor.

"Can I have my clothes and leave now?"

"Mike I thought you said you gave her clothes back to her already?"

I glared at Mike and he grimaced.

"I forgot. Sorry, love."

"Just hand my jeans over Mike and you'll only have to do diapers for the next two days instead of all week."

My jeans were in my hands faster than you could say quidditch. The doctor laughed.

"Well, Cassidy you are free to go, but I suggest you put Robert in the car and drive instead of flying."

"Why?"

"Well, because, unlike Dr. Manley, I believe that placing newborns at high altitudes is a bad idea."

"Are you speaking against Dr. L?"

"Not at all, it's just that I don't think that the baby is ready for the cold, no matter how brief the exposure, that high altitude brings."

"Oh, well alright. Mike I'm driving."

I glanced at her.

"I don't think so."

"Why the Hell not? Destiny is my car and I fully intend on driving her."

"I don't care if she's your car. You're not driving because I said so."

I mentally started beating the shit out of myself after I said that.

"We'll see, Mike, we'll see."

--Seconds Later--

I teleported my belongings to the car and picked Robert up off the bed. Before Mike could stop me I teleported us to the car along with the keys out of Mike's pocket.

Just as I was pulling out of the parking lot, Mike landed in the back seat.

"How can I apologize to you, love?"

"You can give me the credit card that has no limit on it."

"I want to apologize, not go bankrupt."

"Don't push it Mike. My powers are unstable at the moment and the only reason I managed to actually teleport everything to the right spot was because I was completely focused. Right now, I'm driving so my focus is off, do you want to end up in Antarctica or on the moon?"

"Fine, you can have the card but my limit is at half a million."

"Yay for rich husbands!"

"Yeah well that money is spread around the world under about 15 different names. And the only reason it exists is because my sister was a genius at predicting stock prices and investment opportunities."

"Well Granny bless Sabelline. How much are you worth anyways?"

"Around six billion last I checked, but that was about ten years ago."

I nearly drove off the road.

"Six _billion_? Not six million but six billion. Beginning with a B as in boy not a M as in man right?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Mike. But you know with interest that you're probably worth about eight and a half or nine now."

"I love you too and is interest really that much? I thought that it would have only increased by about one billion."

"Well if your portfolio managers are worth anything then they probably have your money in high yield accounts and invested in foreign stock or currency, like the Euro. That means the interest rate is higher and, therefore, going to earn you more money. So my estimate of a 2-3 billion dollar increase is modest."

"How do you know this?"

"I used to do extemporaneous speaking for speech and debate and we had a whole economics file. Plus I was preparing over the summer for AP Macroeconomics, which I would have taken if you hadn't kidnapped me."

"Oh, you know I'm surprised by you every day. You always do something different or I find out something new about you."

I glanced over at him a smirk plastered on my face.

"Well then you weren't a very good stalker were you?"

He laughed and that woke the baby up.

"He's going to be a problem. With the crying, I mean. Good thing we only have to deal with it for two weeks, otherwise I think I'd go crazy."

"Same here, Jello. I love kids, but crying babies are not my thing."

"Yeah, by the way just how fast are you going?"

I glanced at the speedometer and chuckled. We were already at the mansion. At posted speeds, the drive would have taken us fifteen minutes, but with my driving, it took us five.

"I'm only going 125."

"You're going to be the death of me one day."

"Don't say that master."

"Why are we quoting Star Wars?"

"Because I love the movie and you love me meaning that you love Star Wars as well."

"Oh, ok, just wanted to clear that up."

The gates to the mansion opened up and I pulled down the driveway. When I pulled into the garage however, I was greeted with the sight of my little girl sitting on top of Mike's prized black Lamborghini.

I turned the car off and stepped out.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed little girl?"

"Yeah, but Nana forgot that I can teleport. She thinks I'm still in my room. I wanted to see the baby again before I went to sleep, everyone was hogging him earlier."

She hopped off the car and ran over to Destiny. She could barely reach over the side enough to lift Robert out of his car seat, but she held him like she'd been holding babies all her life. Next thing I knew though, she'd teleported out of the garage.

"Mike, where do you think she went with him?"

"I'll give you two choices, love, training room where all her favorite toys are or nursery so she can lecture him on proper crib use."

We looked at each other and simultaneously spoke.

"Training room."

I grabbed his arm and we teleported us there to find Sabelline placing a dagger in Robert's little hands.

"Sabelline Sarah Bouffant, get that dagger away from your brother this instant!"

"Aww, mommy! Silas gave one to me when I was born."

"That is no excuse Sabelline and you know it. Now give the dagger to your dad. Go on, hand it over."

I picked Robert up off the ground as she gave the dagger to Mike.

"I'm not mad at you sweetheart. I think that, since you got a dagger as a baby, Robert should get a gun or an axe."

She smiled and ran over to the gun wall. There, she pulled a 16th century, viking battleaxe off a shelf and ran back over.

"He'll like this one don't you think daddy? It is one of yours isn't it?"

I glanced at Mike, who was nodding to Saby. She placed the axe in Robert's hands and I shook my head.

'Our kids are weird, Jello.'

'Yeah, but at least we don't have to worry about them if they're attacked, love. I blame my first child. He's the one who gave that dagger to Saby in the first place. But you know, this means that the next kid gets a sword.'

'We are interesting parents. I wonder if what child services would say if they could see us now. And who says Lilith will take the sword. What if she wants the mace?'

'Then she gets the mace but I think she'll take the sword or a rocket launcher.'

We both started laughing. Saby looked at us, confused, and Mike picked her up.

"I'll put her to bed. You put him to bed."

"Deal. Besides, now that he's got a toy I don't think we'll hear much crying. I'll be in the shower afterwards though, I feel kinda sweaty and I know I smell bad."

"Aww, love, you smell like fresh daisies in spring."

"Very funny, Jello, go put her in bed. Don't forget to read her a story either."

He chuckled as he walked away with Saby sitting on his shoulders. I teleported up to the nursery and put Robert in the crib, which was now painted a dark blue.

"Well darling I hope you like your crib. It's supposed to change to the favorite color of the child who sleeps in it. When Saby had it, it was bright orange. I wonder what Lilith's favorite color's going to be. Alright baby boy, time for sleep."

He yawned up at me, then pulled his gun and blanket closer and closed his eyes. I smiled then teleported into the bathroom. I wavered on my feet and grasped the wall.

"Well I guess that means I need to rest. I think a nap is in order after my shower. Oh great I'm talking to myself again."

As I was taking my shower, I heard the door open. I stuck my head out of the shower door and wiped shampoo from my eyes.

"Mike, what are you doing in here?"

"Washing my face."

"Bullshit, you came in here to try and get some didn't you?"

"No, I'm honestly washing my face."

"And what is on your face to have to wash off?"

"Nothing."

"Turn around Mike."

"I don't want to."

"Fine I'll turn you around myself."

I spun him around telekinetically and was greeted with a sight I thought I'd never see.

"You let Saby put makeup on you?"

"Not exactly."

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, but she didn't want to hear a story and it was the only way to get her to go to sleep. You know how she is."

I giggled and stepped out of the shower.

"It's okay Jello; I think you look sexy with makeup on. Kind of an androgynous look. Very David Bowie. Ooo, I just thought of something. You could wear those pants he wore in Labyrinth. God I love that movie, especially the adorable little goblins. They were outrageously mischievous and oh so stupid. Getting back to David's pants. Even as a five year old I could tell that he was one boy, my mommy didn't want around me. _Especially_ with those pants."

The last part was said with a dreamy look and a smile to match.

"Am I about to have to fight an aging singer for the right to your affections? Or do I just need to walk around in overly tight pants to keep you around."

"No you don't have to do that although the pants might be a good idea for prom night. Just don't forget the sock for stuffing."

I kissed him to prove that the sarcasm I had just used was not meant to be mean.

"Thank you, I think my manliness will recover from this now. Oh and speaking of me coming in here to 'get some,' can I have some since you stepped out of the shower completely naked?"

I smacked him on the arm.

"No it does not. It means that you aren't getting any until I get your credit card. Now wash your face and get out. I'm getting back in that shower."

I opened the shower door and stepped back inside. Before I could start to rinse the shampoo from my hair, though, the door opened and a naked Mike stepped in.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing my face."

"Use the sink."

"No I like the view better in here."

"Out Mike!"

"Ssssh you'll wake somebody up. It is five o clock in the morning you know."

"Get out."

"But I don' wanna get out."

"Uggh fine. But keep your hands to yourself."

I turned around and started washing the shampoo out of my hair.

"Hands aren't the problem love."

I could see the smirk on his face without even looking.

"Well if you want to keep your appendages I suggest you keep them to yourself."

"But, love, you adore my appendages. Look at the beautiful kids my appendages have helped produce."

I turned back around.

"Who says those are your kids?"

"The fact that you love me and I would kill any man who even thought about touching you."

"Who says I love you?"

I poked my finger into the center of his chest and pushed him up against the wall.

"I say you love me."

"And why would I love you?"

"Because I'm the man of your dreams."

"Aah, but those weren't dreams, they were nightmares."

"Same difference."

"No, not the same. I like dreams; dreams are good. Nightmares are bad, I don't like nightmares."

"Well apparently you love them."

"Again, who says I love you?"

"I do."

"And why would I listen to what you say?"

"Because I can do this."

He kissed me and it was like he'd never kissed me before. I pulled away as the water turned cold a long while later.

"What happened to keeping your appendages to yourself?"

"I've never been one to follow your rules now have I?"

"No you really haven't," I paused to wipe lipstick off his face, "but I guess that's why I love you."

"Now you've got some on you too." He wiped lipstick off the corner of my mouth. "Oh and I told you that you loved me. I haven't been wrong about that yet."

I laughed and turned the water off. Mike gave me a funny look.

"What's that look for? The water was cold."

"Oh nothing. I was just doing some math in my head."

"Why?"

"Well your 18th birthday is in July right?"

I opened the shower door and grabbed a towel.

"Yeah your point?"

"Lilith is going to have to be conceived soon. Because you said that, she appeared to be in her late teens in your vision. That means she needs to be conceived at least a month and a half before your birthday."

"Oh, well that would put it somewhere around the end of May….wait, prom is in three weeks. How appropriate, a lot of people have sex on prom night and some of them get knocked up. Looks like I'm going to be one of them."

The grin on his face couldn't have been any wider.

"Sure does, love."

"I just hope that the guys won't kidnap me and keep you from your job."

I smiled and walked out of the bathroom. I was dressed and asleep before Mike even thought about coming out after me.

* * *

5 hours later

A knocking at the door woke me up. I groaned and rolled over to tell Mike to make them go away, but he wasn't there.

I sat up and tried to sense where he was. I finally figured out that he was in his office working. I shook my head and looked at my watch.

10:00 AM. The knocking hadn't stopped. Finally, though, the person had the presence of mind to open the door. Sarah walked in followed by Marissa who looked embarrassed for some reason.

"Morning little sis' get out of bed we're going shopping." She flung the curtains open disturbing Harry and Yoda in the process.

"Aaagh it burns Sarah, it burns. Close the damn curtains and tell me why Marissa looks embarrassed."

She didn't close the curtains. Instead, she walked to the end of the bed and yanked the covers off me.

"Marissa looks embarrassed because she didn't think that opening the door would be a good idea after knocking. I had to do it for her. Now get your formerly pregnant ass out of bed."

I begrudgingly complied and walked to the closet. Thank Lane that pregnant vampire women lose all weight gain immediately after giving birth. I didn't look as though I'd been pregnant at all. I got dressed and joined my two friends downstairs in the kitchen.

"That took you long enough. Oh yeah, Mike said to give you this," she handed me a small box, "said you'd know what to do with it."

I opened it and found all of his credit cards and a block of Belgian chocolate inside.

I pulled everything out and ate the chocolate.

"Jon still refuses to give me even one of his cards. What'd you do to Mike to make him give you all of them?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, but I think I might have made him jealous."

"Well that explains the attitude he gave Silas this morning. But what'd you say?"

"I told him that he might not get any on prom night if the guys kidnapped me."

Marissa looked confused.

"What guys?"

Sarah and I looked at each other and laughed.

"My friends that have penises. They have a bad habit of dragging me into places so that we can have 'fun.'"

"And no Marissa, no matter what quotation marks she uses, she does not mean sex. These guys are all her exes, gay, or friends. The problem is when you get the group of them together. They are the reason Cassidy could never get me to join the speech team. I saw what they did to her mind and said no."

"There's nothing wrong with my mind!"

"Alright I'll prove there is. What is the first thing you think about when I say the name Andrew?"

"Walking Penisman."

"What about Johnny?"

"Umbrellaboy."

"Chad."

"Fuhrer"

"Nick"

"Caveman Buttmonkey for one and Sexyback for the other."

"Ryan."

"Skinny Hippie."

"Greg."

"Truffle Shuffle."

"Jonathan"

"My loyal slave."

"Josh."

"Satan."

"Will."

"Michigan."

Marissa put her hand over Sarah's mouth.

"That's enough you two, I get the point. The aforementioned boys names are the names of the guys responsible for the corruption of Cassidy's mind. And Yes Cassidy you are messed up in the head. Now grab your keys I want to shop."

I shrugged and grabbed my keys. Sarah grabbed a bag of skittles and we were off to the mall. I cut the thirty minute drive down to 15 by going 140 miles per hour. I silently thanked V for toying with my engine and installing Nitris tanks.

When we walked in, it seemed as though everyone who saw us stopped whatever they were doing to watch us. I eyed them all warily and made my way to the same shop I got my ball dress from.

When we walked in Joanna, the seamstress who helped Marissa and I back in July ran up to us.

"Ladies are you all right? I heard that the battle at the plantation hadn't gone very well that we lost some people and was worried that something had happened to our leaders. Oh and congratulations on the children and marriage Mrs. Bouffant. Congratulations to you two ladies as well on your engagements as well."

"Thank you and I assure you, everyone is fine. In fact, I'm surprised you weren't there yourself. Most of the vampires in this area showed up to fight."

"I was pregnant at the time. My husband, who I turned after I got pregnant, was there though and he said that watching you fight was amazing."

I glanced at Sarah and Marissa.

"Tell him thank you for the compliment and the help and congratulations to you for the baby."

"I will and thank you. Now what can I do for you ladies?"

"My husband has decided to sneak us in to what would have been mine and my sister's senior prom. So we need dresses. What have you got for us?"

"Let me see, give me five minutes."

The three of us browsed the racks while Joanna searched the back. Nothing popped out at us so we sat down and waited.

Joanna returned five minutes later with two more people and all three were laden down with dozens of dresses. All of them were hung up on a rack and with the help of Joanna and her assistants; we each ended up with five dresses.

Sarah was the first to start the trying on process.

I nixed the color blue immediately, even though the dreses were very pretty, because the last dress she bought was blue. Marissa nixed the black because she said it made Sarah's freckles look funny. Joanna nixed white because it made her pale skin look even paler.

That left a green one that went wonderfully with her red hair. She said she looked like a walking Christmas advertisement, we said she looked beautiful and threatened to have Silas judge if she didn't get the green one.

Marissa tried dresses on next pulling some pretty random things in with her.

Joanna, Sarah and I all nixed a pink and white stripey thing. She looked like a Barbie wannabe. Sarah nixed a green one saying she looked like a whore in it. I got rid of a random red dress because it didn't flatter her at all. That left a red halter and a blue dress. So it came down to how much skin Marissa wanted to show.

Her response was to raise an eyebrow and say, "What do you think?"

She chose the blue one.

Finally my turn came.

Marissa ordered me to spin around until I thought I was going to puke and then she and Joanna agreed that the a Black racer back was the best choice.

I took a guess that this was what Saby had seen the other day and smiled to myself. My girl was sneaky.

We purchased the dresses with Mike's card. So we visited Raoul and purchased shoes…and not just for prom.

Safe to say Mike was going to be mad at me.

I told the girls our final total and we fell over laughing in the parking lot. Somehow, we had managed, between the three of us, to purchase over a million dollars worth of shoes. I blamed the prices, which I never would have paid if I were still human, on the fact that vampires refused to wear anything that wasn't designer and made of the finest fabrics. The stones on our dresses had all been real precious gems, according to Joanna there were 75,000 of diamonds and crystal on my dress alone.

We laughed again and got in the car. Prom was three weeks away and I had some planning to do.

--Prom Night--

I felt decidedly powerful. I had gotten home and ordered Jon to get a limo to pick us up from the Peabody hotel downtown and get dinner reservations. Silas laughed at him as he tried to argue with me and I decided that he should therefore get tickets for everyone. Including anonymously donating the money to send all of the Juniors and Seniors on the speech team, their dates, any other friends Sarah and I could think of, and their dates.

That came out to about sixty people at 50 bucks a ticket. Even thinking about it made me giggle. Those boys were powerless when it came to us girls, especially me. They knew that pissing me off led to some seriously nasty consequences. Look at the fact that Connor and Trix were sentenced to a fate I had threatened them with almost a year ago…cleaning her mother's house out, unsupervised by one of my people—meaning hell on earth for them as I gave Trix's mother permission to be a slave driver for two days.

I was currently getting ready in my room, while Marissa and Sarah fought over my bathroom mirror, forgetting that I had two mirrors in my closet.

I glanced at the clock next to the bed and saw that it was 6:00; I sighed got up and walked to the bathroom. I pulled Sarah into my closet and sat her down in front of a mirror then pointed at the clock. She went to speak and I glared at her and shook my head. She closed her mouth and then turned to the mirror. I heard her cursing my existence and smiled. I loved my big sister.

A knock on the door stopped all activity in the room.

"Who is it?" Marissa called from the bathroom.

"It's Mike. I need you ladies to be ready to leave in 15 minutes if you even hope of making our dinner reservation at 6:45. you heard me in there, 6:45."

I heard his footsteps walking down the hall and Sarah emerged from the closet.

"Is he still not speaking to you?"

"Yeah, he's barely said a word to me since I made him jealous. I'm a little worried."

Marissa stepped from the bathroom and joined the conversation.

"I would be too. Jon's been running around with him and Silas and I'm convinced they're conspiring against us. Something's going to happen tonight and I just hope your friends have sense enough to stay away from you as long as Mike is around or they might get hurt."

"I hope the conspiracy is a good surprise, not a bad one. Silas would be smirking a lot more if it had something to do with humiliation. You know how he is, he's only smirked when he's returned from meetings with Jon and Mike. Don't worry little sis' you know Mike would never do something to totally incur your wrath. He'd only do enough for you to get him to have hot make up sex with him."

I smirked and a knowing look passed over Sarah and Marissa's faces. They knew I knew what Mike was after. I wasn't worried about the surprise. I was just worried that I'd actually hurt his feelings, he'd barely spoken to me.

The only indication I had that he didn't hate me completely was that he still gave me looks of love and more often than not lust when he thought I wasn't looking. He also hadn't stopped sleeping in the same bed as me or wrapping his arms around me when he was there either. He thought I was asleep, but I could fool that man for hours before he'd realize.

Marissa grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. Sarah gave me a hug and we all laughed at each other.

"Why are we worrying? It's prom night, let's go have some fun!" I laughed at my own words and wrapped my head in a placement spell along with Sarah and Marissa's. Our hair wasn't going to move a millimeter as long as I had anything to do with it.

We walked out of my room and downstairs to find the boys, all in black tuxedos with vests and ties matching our dress colors, waiting on us. Jon and Silas beamed at the sight of their fiancés, while Mike merely smirked and looked me over. I rolled my eyes and walked straight past him out the door. Two people could play the silent game. Instead of waiting on the others, I took flight, relishing the feel of the night air on my skin.

--Mike's POV--

'I think my silence is getting to her. She looked positively upset the other day when I realized that she was staring at me, thinking I didn't know.'

I simply got up and left.

'I know I should have gone to her and kissed her, removing all thoughts that I was angry or jealous from her mind. But I didn't because I really was angry and jealous.'

Angry that she hadn't thought about her statement's effect on me and jealous of those damned boys for knowing her so well and getting to be with her in front of everyone while I had to hide in the shadows watching for nearly eleven years. I would never have the relationship they had with her. I knew she loved me and would never leave me, but I also knew that she missed her old life and the friends she left behind. I knew that no matter what I did for her here, she would never forget that life and its simplicity. I didn't need powers to know that she sometimes wished none of this had ever happened to her.

Noticing the two other couples next to me, I shrugged and completed the same exit as my wife.

--Cassidy's POV--

I landed within minutes having taken my time to observe my hometown from above. It seemed so peaceful, yet I knew that within that city was violence and pain. Things I could never escape, but knew that were lessened by my victory over Lilly. Any weakening of Lucy's power on this world helped all of its creatures.

I noticed the others waiting outside the hotel for me and smiled.

"Well that certainly took long enough, what was so interesting about watching home from a thousand feet up little sis?"

I glanced at Mike feeling his eyes burning into me before I answered.

"Nothing, its still Memphis. I just miss it is all. Don't you Sarah?"

"Yeah, sis, I do. But I don't make my friends hungrier than all hell to admire this town."

I laughed at her and Mike placed my arm in his and led me inside the hotel. Jon approached the counter and checked us in. we went up and checked the rooms then returned to the lobby to find a man waiting on us.

Turned out he was our driver and was delighted that we weren't screaming teenagers insistent on taking dozens of pictures and making him look like a fool. It also didn't hurt that we immediately tipped him 200 dollars upon meeting him.

He drove us to the restaurant and we told him to pick us back up at 8:30. he smiled and waved as he drove off, while we returned the favor.

Dinner was wonderful and we all had fun, even though Mike refused my bait to get him to talk to me. We left the restaurant and found our driver right outside the door waiting on us. With smiles and thank yous to him for being on time, we drove the twelve blocks to the Gibson Guitar Factory. It was a better place than where prom had been held since my freshman year when it was actually held at the Peabody.

I looked at Sarah and we smiled.

"Ready to make some people talk? Maybe get some of them to faint?"

"Hell yeah little sis. Boys, you exit the limo first."

Prom had started at 8:00 so we were a fashionable 45 minutes late, meaning we were late enough that most people would notice our arrival.

The guys got out of the limo and then waited on us. We climbed out as gracefully as possible in 3-5 inch stilettos and let the boys lead us inside while we thanked the driver. Silas handed our tickets over to a very stunned former English teacher of mine and we calmly walked inside.

Jon and Marissa walked in first and I could hear some whisperings of "who are they" by the kids inside. Then Sarah walked in on Silas' arm and I heard gasps go through the room. No one could mistake that hair. I glanced at Mike as we were only a few steps behind them and he was smiling like an idiot. I shook my head but smiled too.

I walked in the door to find all of the sober people in the room staring at us as though we'd just killed someone in front of them.

Suddenly, two pairs of arms wrenched me away from Mike and I was enveloped into a group hug of about twenty people.

"Cassidy Lane Kruger, where the fuck have you been? We thought you were dead."

"What happened to your parents? Everyone thought you were dead."

"What the fuck! Where the fuck have you fucking been you fucking idiot!"

If I hadn't recognized the voices, I wouldn't have known that the speech team had grabbed me and was running me around in circles hugging me.

"Guys, let me go. Guys, let me go I'm getting dizzy. Guys, Stop!"

All of the people except my best friend on the team, Melissa, complied with my order. She held on to me for dear life and I thought I saw tears forming in her eyes. I hugged her back and told her boyfriend to sit her down and get a drink.

By this time, Mike and the others had made it through the circle. Mike eyed the guys suspiciously. He stood behind me and placed his arms around me possessively and only I heard the growl escape his throat. I smiled at him and looked around.

Several of my girl friends were in tears and the guys all looked like they wanted to smack me or hug me.

"Hi guys. If we could find a table I'll explain where I've been."

With almost vampire speed, I was ushered to two tables in the back that had been pushed together. Most everyone sat down, but Marissa, Jon, Silas and Mike remained standing with some of the others who didn't get lucky enough to grab chairs.

"Well everyone if I can call attention to the man behind me, Mike wave…good boy. He's the reason I "mysteriously disappeared in June. I've known him most of my life and in June we, and don't look at me funny, eloped. Sarah joined us a few days later and when we popped back into town to explain everything to our parents, they all decided to move down to Louisiana with us. That's where I've been all this time and I'm sorry for not contacting you all but I had to wait until the investigation had died down enough to come back and explain everything to the cops and all investigation into our families' whereabouts have been dropped as of about a month ago."

Melissa piped up. "I noticed all the posters coming down and all the TV spots stop running and I was worried they'd just given up on you."

"No, Mike here brought our parents up last month and they dropped the investigation."

"Well that still doesn't explain why the hell you waited until now to show up if you could've come back a month ago Cassidy."

I smiled at Chad; he had to voice everyone's thoughts.

"Chad, and anyone else who's wondering, I didn't come back until now because I wanted to make a splash, hell I arranged for all of you to get free tickets to prom. Admit it you all missed me."

I smiled innocently at them and got several eye rolls from the girls. The guys just laughed. I saw Andrew and Josh whispering with Johnny and cleared my throat.

"You three got something to say? Or is it just fun to whisper about me?"

Johnny and Josh grinned and Andrew stood up.

"Well Cassidy it would seem that you haven't gotten to dance yet, so I have a proposition for you."

I smirked at him. "What, a dance off? Andrew I'll kick your ass."

"No I want to see what you left us all here worrying for. Let's see how well you and, Mike is it, can dance."

I glanced up at Mike to see his smirk matched mine. Both of us answered at the same time.

"Deal."

"Alright, now let me go arrange for a song."

I laughed at him and everyone left the table. I told JB, Marissa, Silas and Sarah to go ahead and go off to wherever.

"See Mike, they haven't kidnapped me. No reason to be jealous."

I could see he was dieing to say something but suddenly Andrew and the other guys appeared in front of us smiling as if they'd all just gotten laid.

"Ready, oh penis gifted woman?"

"You guys still remember that? For the last time, I don't have a penis. Mike can attest to that."

They looked at him expectantly and he just smiled.

"I don't hear him defending you Cassidy."

"Shut it Josh. Mike please defend me or you will never see what I do have again."

He glanced at me and I gave him a serious look even though I was laughing like an idiot on the inside.

"Fine. She doesn't have a penis."

"Good boy, now you don't have to worry about not getting any tonight."

He rolled his eyes at me, but still smiled.

"If you two are done talking about your sex life, your song is about to come on."

I glanced at Andrew. "Payback's a bitch huh?"

"No, just you."

"Aww I missed you too."

"Shut up and get on the dance floor Cassidy."

"I'll go, but when have you ever gotten me to shut up?"

"Oh, just go."

Everyone laughed at him and Mike and I waited on them to grab their dates before we got onto the floor as some old rap song started playing. I smirked at Mike and within seconds, we were grinding and putting the other couples to shame. Suddenly the girls pulled me into a circle and we all started dancing while the guys looked as though they were going to have to leave soon to prevent tent pitchings. I broke away from the group and looked expectantly at the guys.

"Well is someone going to dance with me or not?"

Mike tried to get to me but was stopped by my friend Lauren.

'Go ahead Mike; this is going to happen all night. I love you Jello.'

He smirked and started dancing with Lauren while her boyfriend Nick danced with me. After about thirty minutes, a slow song came on and I looked for Mike. The smell of all the humans in the room was overpowering my ability to smell any vampires present.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms encircle me from behind. I spun around and found Mike looking down at me.

"Looking for me, love?"

"So he speaks, what took you so long to speak to me?"

"I was jealous, but now that I've met these boys and talked with them about your relationship with them, I'm not jealous. I have no reason to be. They love you, but would never be competition for me."

"I tried to tell you that, but you were mad at me. Jealousy wasn't the only thing was it?"

"No, I was mad at you for not thinking about what that statement would mean to me. I was hurt by it because they all got to know you while I had to hide."

"Well, Mike I'm sorry. But think about it. You got me and none of them knows me like you do. You know all my strengths and weaknesses. I love them, but they're like brothers to me. You on the other hand, I'm in love with. And be happy, none of them has slept with me, only you've gotten that privilege."

He smirked at the last part and then kissed me. I giggled and deepened it. A loud cough broke us apart and we turned to find several teachers looking at us.

"None of that on the dance floor young lady. Now, I noticed you greeted all of your friends when you got here, but what about your teachers young lady?"

I smiled at the man in front of me; he'd been my favorite English teacher.

"Hello Mr. Thompson, Mrs. Audrens, Mr. Hastings, and of course, Mrs. Teague, I'm sorry I didn't forget about you I was going to save you all for last, since you are the best."

They all shook their heads at me and rolled their eyes.

Mr. Hastings, my speech coach spoke up. "And can you tell me Cassidy who this man is?"

I hesitated on what to say.

'Mike, I'm calling you my boyfriend in front of them.'

'Okay, love, something tells me they wouldn't take very kindly to finding you married anyways.'

I smiled at him and turned back to Mr. Hastings.

"This is my boyfriend, Michelangelo Bouffant; his parents are French so that's where the name comes from. Mike say hello to my four favorite teachers at Collierville High School, even if I haven't been there all year."

"Hello, I'm very pleased to meet you. Cassidy has told me all about you and I have to applaud any teacher who helped make her into the wonderful person she is today."

I rolled my eyes at him and Mr. Hastings laughed.

"He knows how to butter people up doesn't he? I'll bet your parents love him."

"Yeah they do actually, he's quite the charmer. It does get him into trouble sometimes though."

I glared at him and the four adults laughed.

"So, Mr. Bouffant, how old are you? You don't look like a high school student and I know Cassidy is only 17."

I looked at Mrs. Teague; she had been my Latin teacher for three years and had three kids, so she knew what questions to ask boyfriends, especially of her favorite students' boyfriends.

"I'm twenty, Mrs. Teague and I just finished my Sophomore year at LSU, Cassidy's told me that you're a huge fan, maybe I could get you seats in one of the suites my dad makes it his responsibility to keep me out of the weather for games, he thinks I'm going to get sick."

She smiled at him. "Can you blame your parents for worrying?"

"No and I really don't mind, it gets me box seats."

'You liar, liar pants on fire. You're reading her mind.'

'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.'

"I like this one Cassidy. Much better than the last few boys I know you've dated."

I grinned like an idiot and shook my head. "Thanks Mrs. Teague, if you'll excuse me I must use the restroom."

I kissed Mike on the cheek and headed towards the bathroom. I heard him say that he was going to get me a glass of water and waited for him to round the corner.

"You impressed them and my friends tonight; you're on a roll my love."

"I try. Now where were we?"

I teleported us to the end of the hall and placed a glamour over us that shielded us from view. Mike pressed me up against the wall and kissed me with enough passion to make me want to fuck him right then and there.

Finally, after I'd heard the music change a good eight times, Mike pulled away.

"And I'll bet those guys never kissed you like that did they?"

I smirked at him, fully aware he could see my expression even though it was dark. I pulled him down into another kiss and turned us around so that he was up against the wall. I pulled away as his hands started to roam and looked at him.

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. I don't kiss and tell, Jello. Now let's get back before everyone comes looking for us."

He grinned at me and dragged me off to the dance floor. Prom King and Queen were announced a few minutes later. I watched as the Senior class president, Evan Stone got on the stage.

"Hey guys, it's me Evan and I'm here to announce the winners of Prom King and Queen. We also have two honorary princesses this year. I'm going to announce them first, and we even have little tiaras for them. we came up with the idea after the two ladies disappeared over the summer, but it would appear that they made a comeback tonight. So would Sarah Lafferty and Cassidy Kruger please join us on the stage."

I hooked arms with Sarah and we skipped over to the stage and not so gracefully climbed the stairs to get on it.

Evan placed the tiara on my head while the Vice president, Matt Counce placed the tiara on Sarah's head. Our arms were still linked.

"And since these two ladies are here I say they announce King and Queen." He handed us an envelope and pushed us towards the microphone.

I looked at Sarah who blanched because she was afraid of speaking in front of crowds and opened the envelope. The names I saw on the inside made me smile.

"Your Prom King is Mr. Nicholas Radcliffe" I nudged Sarah in the side and she read off the Queen's name.

"And your Prom Queen just so happens to be his girlfriend, Lauren Tucker."

The entire speech team erupted into cheers as they came up on stage. I hugged Nick and then lifted Lauren off the ground and spun her in a circle.

"My Queen."

Evan handed Lauren a scepter and then took the mike again.

"Well guys, let's have our royal court dance."

The four of us left the stage and returned to the dance floor. Mike and Silas were already waiting on us. They took us into their arms and started dancing to the slow song. Mike looked down at me.

"Is your night perfect now?"

"It was perfect before you dummy."

He laughed at me and pulled me even closer. The song changed to a tango unexpectedly and I looked at him.

"Let's show these kids how to really dance Jello."

He smirked and dipped me down to the floor and jerked me back up. Everyone watched in awe as we tangoed around the dance floor and laughed whenever I would dip Mike instead of the other way around.

The song ended and Mr. Hastings took the microphone.

"I'm sorry to say kids, but there is only one dance left so call your drivers and get home safely."

Everyone grabbed their dates and the floor was full again. The song came on and everyone danced. When it ended everyone clapped for the DJ and then left the floor.

I walked outside with Mike and found Sarah, Silas, Jon, and Marissa waiting on us with the limo. We climbed in and drove back to the hotel. I hugged everyone and then Mike and I took the elevator to our room.

He opened the door and let me go in first.

"See Mike, no one kidnapped me. No one is trying to make you jealous. No one is trying to keep me from you."

He closed the door and looked at me as I danced around in the middle of the room.

--Mike's POV--

'How could I even think about being mad at her? She's beautiful and she's all mine. I love her.'

I walked up to her and spun her into me.

"Love, do you ever stop dancing?"

"Not unless someone gives me a reason to. What's that look for? You look as though you're going to try and ravish me."

"Was that an invitation?"

"No, I'm sweaty and gross. I'm getting in the shower."

I released her and watched her walk into the bathroom.

"The view's better in here Mike!"

I smiled.

'Lane, thank you for this woman.'

THE END


End file.
